What if
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: What if William and Julia had been married before the events of the first episode? How would it change things? One chapter for each episode
1. 1x00 Before the Beginning

Five years. They had been married for five years and they were finally free. From the next day on, they would be able to live their love out in the open. She saw that he had been thinking the same thing as soon as he passed the door. She didn't remember the last time he had such a big smile on his face coming home from work. Before she could even greet him, he was kissing her, pouring all his love in it.

"Well, I see you remember what today is." She laughed.

"Mrs Murdoch, how can you imagine for a secod that I could forget what today is? It is the day we prove your father wrong! He can't do anything anymore. I can't believe he thought he could separate us!" William said, anger rising in his voice.

"Well, I still can't believe you married me and defied him in the first place." Julia said. "But thank you for doing it." she said, kissing him deeply.

"What time did he say he would come?" William asked, kissing her neck, his hands working on the collar of her dress.

"Uh … I … seven? Or eight? I … I don't remember." Julia whispered, her knees buckling in pleasure.

"What time is it now?" he mumbled in her hear, backing her up against the dining room table.

Before Julia could answer, they were interrupted by a harsh knock on the front door.

"Seven or eight I guess." she chuckled, pushing her husband away and hitting his hands away. "Stop it, I have to open the door." she added, walking out of the room.

"Julia wait!"

"What?"

"Your dress is undone." he simply said, walking up to her and doing the buttons he had undone a few seconds before.

"Ok. Come on, let's get this done!" she declared, marching to the front door.

* * *

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't like it when you decided to join the medical school but this … this is ..."

"Father that's enough!" Julia all but yelled. "I know that you think I married the wrong man, that I could have done so much better with my life. But you know what? I love my life! I love my husband. I could not have found a better man anywhere in the world. And I love my job. I bring justice to victims of horrible crimes. You tried us for five years. Five years Father! Forcing us to hide our marriage and even our relationship so that your high-class pompous patients would not think less of you. Do you realize that our friends don't even know. And all that for what? You're never going to be happy with me anyway so sign this paper, don't sign it, I don't care. I'm done with you! I have been for five years!"

She stood up very slowly and walked out of the dining room, heading upstairs to their bedroom.

"And you let her speak to her father like that?"

"I don't let her do anything. She does whatever she wants. She is a grown woman and a very accomplished one at that. Your blackmailing didn't have any effect on our marriage. We love each other as much as the day we got married. Even more."

"You do realize that if I don't sign this contract ending those five years of ...let's say probation … you will not get any money from me … alive or dead."

"With all due respect Dr Ogden, we don't need your money. We manage perfectly well on our own."

"You do realize that you won't be able to act as a married couple all of a sudden without risking to lose those friends of yours who will certainly feel betrayed." Julia's father said, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be more than happy to court my wife for a second time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go on check on my wife." William said, getting up and leaving his father-in-law alone in the living room.

* * *

When Julia and William got back downstairs about half an hour later, Dr Ogden had left. The contract was still on the table.

"Remind me again why we agreed to sign this thing in the first place?" William asked.

"Because we were young and he threatened to have us ruined financially and professionally if we didn't agree to his terms. What I don't understand is why he was so intent on us not marrying at all!"

"Well, the first born of a prestigious family can't simply marry a lumberjack turned constable, even if she loves him. It's not good for the reputation of the family."

"Urgh! At least it's finished now. Even if he didn't sign this stupid document, he can't do anything against us anymore. We both are well-respected professioals and we are happily married."

"And I get to court my wife a second time." William laughed, kissing Julia and moving into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Julia walked to the dining room table and took the contract. She saw her father signature. She was surprised not to feel anything. No relief, no anger. She put it away in a drawer and followed her husband in the kitchen.

"Oh William, I think you started something earlier, now would be a good time to finish it." she called alluringly.


	2. 1X01 Power

They had not had their picnic. And that was not acceptable. He had had everything ready and electricity had ruined it all. It was the first time progress had annoyed William Murdoch. Now, on his way back home from church, he collected everything he needed and rang his wife's doorbell.

"William? Why are you ringing the bell?" Julia asked, surprised.

"Good morning my lady. I was wondering if you would be interested in having lunch in the park with a lonely yet charming gentleman."

"Charming uh? Pretty sure of yourself here William." Julia laughed. "But I am one for new adventures so why not? Let me just grab my hat and purse." she added. "You are very … restrained today detective." she continued as they walked arm in arm to the park which was not far from their house.

"Well, all restraint is needed since I just started courting you a few minutes ago." He laughed. "Oh and just so you know, I will walk you home after we had our lunch and you are going to invite me in for tea because there is no way I can go all afternoon without kissing you." William announced, making his wife laugh heartily.

* * *

"Well, lunch was absolutely lovely William. I think I hate too much." Julia declared as her husband put everything away in the basket.

"Does that mean that you will invite me in for tea?" William asked.

"Sure. You deserve it." Julia laughed, moving closer to him. "I think you might even deserve a kiss right now, as a thank you for all this hard work of preparing the food and finding us a lovely spot"

"If you think so Miss Ogden."

"I know so. And it's Mrs Murdoch." Julia answered, kissing him sweetly. "And now it's time for a little nap in the sun." she declared, laying down on the blancket.

"A nap does sound good," William said, putting the basket away. "Do you want to use my jacket as a pillow?"

"No, I want my regular pillow." she answered.

She laughed when she saw the confusion on his face. She pulled on his elbow, the one supporting, making him fall on his back. She made the most of his surprised and slid next to him, placing her head on his chest.

"I love my regular pillow." she sighed.

"Julia! People will see!" William objected.

"I don't care. I'm done hiding. And it's not as if we were making love here out in the open."

"Julia!" William exclaimed, blushing deeply.

"Come on, relax William. Make the most of the sun. Take a nap with me. There is noone around."

Lookng around, making sure noone was around, he took her in his arms, finally relaxing.

"I hate what your father has done to me. Why do I even hesitate to lay down next to my wife?"

"Don't think about my father. Think about me," Julia said, "and relax."

* * *

He did relax. He even fell asleep. Actually, he woke up because something was moving. And it was not Julia because she was pressed up against him, amost laying on top of him. He turned his head and saw a dog going through the picnic basket. Flopping his arm around, he tried to scare the dog away without waking Julia. She had been working long hours lately, she needed her sleep. His moves didn't have the desired effect though, it only attracted the dog to him.

"Come on, go away." He said, trying to stop the dog from climbing on him and Julia.

"William, what ..."

"I'm so sorry Ma'am, Sir. I got her a few days ago and she just ran off. I'll pay for any damages she … Sir? Dr Ogden?"

"George?" William exclaimed, completely shocked.

"You … you have a dog?" Julia asked, changing the subject as she sat up on the blanket, rearranging her dress.

"Yes. Edna gave it to me. It was the dog who was supposed to die in the experiment earlier this week."

"Oh yes." William said, sitting on the blanket and pushing the dog to George who put it on a leash.

"What … what are you doing here Sir? I thought you said you would spend the weekend working on your new invention."

"I did George … this morning. And then I invited Dr Ogden to have lunch with me."

"You two are together! I knew it!" George almost yelled.

"George!" Julia reprimanded.

"I'm sorry Doctor. It's just … I'm so happy! I didn't believe it when the Inspector told me but now I can totally see it on your faces!"

"The inspectors knows!" William chocked on his words.

"Yes. He told me he suspected something was going on between you two a couple of months back." he explained.

"A couple months?" William laughed.

"Yes. Why? Why is it so funny?" George asked as Julia started to laugh as well.

"George, we've been married for five years." she answered.

"Married? Five Years? But … why didn't you say anything?"

"Sit down George, it's a log story." William said, clearing one corener of the blanket for the constable.


	3. 1x02 The Glass Ceiling

When he entered the house, Julia could tell something was wrong. And, it was rather early for him to be home.

"How did your interview with the Chief Constable go?" she asked, putting her book away next to her on the sofa.

"Not good. And he didn't even have the courage to tell me. I'm supposed to wait for an answer from him. But it will never come." William explained, sitting down next to her, putting the book away.

"Why do you say that?" Julia asked, squeezing his thigh.

"He … asked me about my religion. And I saw very clearly in his eyes that he didn't like my answer." he sighed, getting deeper into the sofa, resting his head back.

"I'm sorry William." Julia said, cuddling in his side. "One day they are going to realize how wrong they were and come back to beg you to help them."

"I don't see why the fact that I am a Catholic is a problem for being an inspector. Are they afraid I would convert the entire police force and hunt them down?"

"It's their loss. I'm sorry for you William, I really am, I know how much you wanted it."

"But?"

"But I must admit I didn't really want to be working with someone else. I would have missed you … a lot." she said, kissing him in his neck.

"There was a good thing in this interview though."

"And what was that?" she asked, starting to unbutton his shirt and taking off his tie.

"For the first time in my life, I said to a person other than you or Mrs Kitchen that I was married." he said, kissing her deeply.

"Well, what do you think aout fulfilling your marital duty Mr Murdoch?" Julia asked, opening his shirt completely.

"With pleasure Mrs Murdoch."

* * *

"We should invite the inspector and his wife for dinner soon." Julia said after they had solved their cases. "He was strange when I saw him last time and after his injury I think it would be good for him and Margaret to go out for an evening."

"And we should explain ourselves to him. I know George talked to him but … well, it's George. And now that you mention it, he acted strange with me too. He … he asked me to stay in Station House n°4 and be his left arm."

Julia nearly chocked on her food as she laughed with her mouth full.

"His left arm?"

"Well, his right arm was in a sling so ..."


	4. 1x03 The Knockdown

He had seen it when she was attending the corpse at the crime scene. And her comment had not fallen into deaf hears. And now that he was entering the morgue he saw the body on the slab and his wife working around it. He did not like that. He was in a hurry to get her out of here.

"Julia, are you ready to go?" William asked as he walked down the few steps leading to the working space.

"Just a minute William, I think I saw something on his upper thigh and ..." She was cut off by her husband as she was movig the sheet over the body.

"Do you have to do this now?" he asked, putting his own hand on the sheet.

"It's just going to take a second, I just need to measure a bruising I spotted on his thigh." she said, surprised by his gesture.

"Where?"

"On his thigh, I just told you." Julia repeated, now clearly confused.

"I know that, I'm not stupid. Where is the bruising on his thigh?"

"Upper thigh, on the inside of … oh, I see. Are we getting jealous here Detective?" Julia teased, now understanding his reaction.

"No. It's just … I prefer not to be present and see you … checking him." William explained, trying not to blush.

"William, really? I'm a doctor you know, all of this is purely professional."

"I know. But I also saw the way you looked at him at the crime scene and you seemed to appreciate his … attributes."

"I was merely commenting on the size of his arms William!"

"I know but ..."

"But nothing. You're being ridiculous right now. Now, move over so I can measure the bruise and then we can go home. And if you want, after dinner, I can check any bruising you might have yourself." she said pinching his backside hard, making him yelp in surprise.

"Fine, but hurry up, I think I have one forming." William mumbled, walking away from the slab and examining the jars on a far away shelf.

* * *

Julia nearly had a heart attack when she saw him laying on the slab. She ran to him as fast as she could.

"William! William!"

"What? What's going on?" he asked, sitting on the slab in complete panic.

"Oh my God what are you doing here? I thought … I thought you were ..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you." William said, pulling Julia to him and taking her in his arms.

"What … what are you doing here?" she asked, sweeping away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

"I had a little accident this afternoon with George at the hotel and one of your assistants told me to extend my leg here while I waited for you. I thought I would be fine but it started to hurt a bit and I think there is a rash coming."

"But why were you laying on the slab?"

"I guess I fell asleep. I didn't have a very resting night and I worked very hard all day."

"Same for me but I didn't fall asleep." Julia teased, kissing him sweetly. "Now what was this accident? You don't seem hurt."

"I was … bitten on the leg."

"What?"

"I was bitten. On the inside of my thigh."

"George bit your thigh?" Julia burst into laughter.

"No, not George. The ferret."

"Alright. Step by step. I don't understand anything.."

William explained what had happened, how the ferret ran up his trousers leg and bit him.

"Well, take your pants off." Julia instructed.

"Here?"

"Well you waited for me here, didn't you? So take off your pants here so I can take a look. And I have all the products I could need here."

"But people could walk in and ..."

"Alright. Everyone has left for the night so I will go and lock the door. And when I come back you will not be wearing your trousers. Is that understood?" Julia asked.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said, slidig down the slab and unbuttoning his trousers.

Julia laughed as she walked away to close the door. On her way back to her husband, she saw him getting undressed and her heart started to beat faster. Even after all this time, he still had the same effect on her.

"So, let's check this ferret bite." Julia announced. "Sit back up there William, I'll get something to disinfect the bite marks if it's needed."

She laughed when she heard him hiss. The very intelligent Detective had not predicted the coldness of the slab. Julia looked closely at the wound which was superficial and put some oinment on it. As she massaged the paste on the wound, she heard William take a deep breath.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked, looking up at him.

When she saw his eyes, she understood that he was not hurting. But it was definitely reacting.

"William, really?"

"I can't help it." he said, looking everywhere but at her. "Julia, please stop." he continued when he felt her hand move up his leg.

"I'm just answering your desires my dear husband." she said, blocking his head with her hands and kissing him.

"Are you sure the door is locked?" William asked.

"Yes, it's locked, don't worry."

"Good." William said, pulling Julia on the slab with him.

* * *

 _Two chapters in one day uh? Don't get used to it though, my winter break is over tomorrow ...time to go back to my pupils ..._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I promise to updtae at least once a week !_


	5. Chapter 1x04 Elementary my Dear Watson

When George arrived at the crime scene, he handed William his murder bag and informed him that the doctor would be here shortly.

"She wasn't mad, was she?" William asked.

"No. She seemed happy actually." George answered.

"Good. Let's look around the body until she comes." the detective said. "Take the light from the carriage please George."

Arthur Conan Doyle was impressed by this suitcase-lamp and William was glad he could impress such a man. Even if said man had lowered in his esteem by inviting him to a paranormal séance. He turned around when he heard the carriage arrive and he walked to meet Julia.

"I hope I didn't keep you from anything important." he said, looking at her magnificiant dress and the tiara in her hair.

"You saved me from a dreadful dinner with the morgue authorities William. I was so glad when George called. So I see now that I am a little overdressed for this place." she laughed, releasing Willam's hand as she reached the floor.

She introduced herself to the famous author and the three of them moved to the body. Once she had done everything she could, she asked that the body was brought back to the morgue and told the men who took it where to put the corpse so she could examine it in the morning.

"Are you going home or do you have to go to the station?" she asked William as she got up in the carriage.

"I have to go to the station house to get the first report drafted and then I'll be home. An hour, two hours maximum."

"Alright. I'll help settle the body at the morgue then and I'll join you at the station so we can go home together."

"Good. Well, I'll fetch Mr Doyle and head there now. I don't want to spend all night at work when I have a wife looking like that waiting for me." he said, looking at her and squeezing her hand before turning around and walking towards George and Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

The next day, William and Arthur Conan Doyle headed to the morgue to get the update on the victim.

"I look forward to seeing your pathologist at work Detective." The author said. "She seems very … capable. It's nice to have a feminine touch. I'm sure you appreciate her insight."

"I do." William answered, not really liking the turn the conversation was taking. "She is very good at her job, we're very lucky to have her."

"I bet you do."

Before William could say anything, the door of the morgue opened and a grieving family walked out. The two men walked in and William led Mr Doyle to Julia's working space. She explained everything she had discovered about the young woman they had found. When she was finished, the two men prepared to leave.

"Detective could I have a word with you please?"

"Sure." William answered, following Julia in her office while the author looked around the shelves of the morgue.

"Was it just me or was he … flirting?" Julia asked.

"It was not just you. Even before we arrived … let's just say that I didn't like how he talked about you, like you were some ..."

"Don't worry William, I'm used to people thinking I'm more a woman who can be talked to as if I belonged to them rather than a competent doctor."

"I just don't understand why so many men think like that."

"I don't either, but lucky for me I found one of the few who doesn't think men can own women." Julia said, kissing him quickly. "Now, I still have a lot of things to do but what do you say we go out for dinner tonight? I still have the dress out and I didn't really wear it in proper setting last night ..."

"Will you put on the tiara as well? I really like the tiara"

"Yes, I noticed." Julia laughed, walking back to work on the dead body.


	6. 1x05 Til Death Do Us Part

He couldn't believe they convinced him to do it. He looked like a clown … not a homosexual. He forced himself to push the door of the tennis club before he could change his mind and run home.

He felt even worse when he left the club. He definitely was a clown among the other men. All well dressed and paying tribute to their friend. He waited until the constables had finished putting their suspect in handcuffs and joined them in the carriage driving back to the station house. When they arrived, he all but ran in his office to hide and get dressed in his own clothes. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Julia was in his office, holding his trousers in her hands.

"Oh my! William!" she laughed when she saw him. "I guess this … costume sheds light on why your pants were here and you were not in them."

"Julia, can you please help me close the blinds before more people see me like this?" he asked, closing the door to his office with the lock and working on the first blind.

Julia helped him, still laughing. When they were hidden as much as they could by the blinds, William collapsed in his chair, sighing.

"Come on William. It could have been worse." Julia laughed, sitting on his lap.

"I don't see how it could be worse, look at me Julia I look ..."

"Colourful." she finished for him. "I have to say, it is a change from your usual black work suit." she continued, unbuttoning the purple vest he was still wearing.

"I felt so stupid. They all looked completely normal in their regular suits and here I was, looking … colourful."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, each enjoying the presence of the other when suddenly William seemed to realize that they were not at home but in his office, surrounded by his colleagues, suspects and convicts.

"Julia, you'll need to move. I have to get changed and interview the man I brought back from the club." William said, squeezing her thigh.

"Mr Murdoch, you brought a man back from the club? Should I be jealous? Is there something we need to discus?"

"Julia!"

"I'm joking William, calm down." she said, laughing as she moved off her husband's lap. "Where are you going?" she asked when she saw him walk to the back of his offce.

"I'm getting changed." he repleid, confused.

"Could you change here? I wouldn't mind the show ..." Julia teased.

"I wouldn't mind giving you a show but the constables trying to see through the blinds … not so much." he said.

When Julia looked by the window she saw the constables either hide or pretend to be working and she laughed. When she turned to talk to William, he had disappeared. She saw him move behind the green curtain of his small library/cabinet. He threw his costume in his office before he realized he had not taken his regular clothes with him.

"Uh … Julia?"

"Yes."

"I seem to have left my clothes on my desk, could you bring them to me please?"

"Sure."

She collected the clothes and joined him behind the curtain.

"Thank you." William said. "What are you doing?" he asked when she pulled back on the clothes she was handing him.

"Just thinking how I have never seen naked in this context before."

"Well, since we are in my office at the police station I would say it is a good thing. Now hand me my clothes please? I have a suspect to interview."

"Kiss me first. Or you don't get your clothes." Julia said.

"Are you blackmailing a police detective in his own office Mrs Murdoch?" William asked, pulling her to him.

"Yes, I am." she laughed, pressing her body against his. "Now, what are you going to do about the situation?"

Her husband kissed her passionately as an answer. They got so carried away that William's clothes fell on the floor. A few minutes later, as William was starting to unbutton his wife's dress, the door of his office opened and the voice of the inspector was heard from the other side of the curtain.

"Murdoch! What the hell is going on? We are waiting for you in the interview room."

"I … uh … I'm just changing into my regular clothes Sir, I'll be right out."

"Alright. Oh and we got a telephone call from the morgue, Dr Ogden is expected there." the inspector said, closing the office door, a smirk on his face.


	7. 1x06 Let Loose the Dog

When he heard the noise, he couldn't really place it. But he knew he didn't want to hear it so he turned around and burried his face deeper in the pillows and in his wife's hair. The noise stopped for a while, only to start again, even louder. William heard Julia mumble something. It must have been meant for him because she kicked him in the shin when he didn't react.

"What?" he whispered, not even opening his eyes.

"Go open the door." she instructed.

"Why me? You go. You seem more awake and ..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Julia had pushed him out of the bed. Reluctantly, he stood up, put on his robe and left the bedroom. He turned the light on and went down the stairs, trying to wake up completely before reaching the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find George on the other side.

"George? What are you doing here? I'm not on duty tonight. I have the weekend off actually."

"I know, I'm sorry Sir but the inspector forced me to come and get you. The on-duty detective broke his leg at the beginning of his shift, missed the pavement at the corner of the station house. I heard it hurts really bad when you break your leg and ..."

"George, come to the point please."

"A body was found in a river out of town near a pub where they have dogs fight rats. And you're needed.

"Alright. Give me the address. I'll get dressed and meet you there."

"Yes Sir. And again, I'm sorry for … interrupting your night. And probably ruining your weekend."

Once George had left, William walked back usptairs and quietly entered the bedroom, hoping to retrieve his clothes without waking up his wife. He had no such luck. As he was grabbing for his shirt, the light was switched on in the room, blinding him for a few seconds.

"What's going on?" Julia asked, sitting in the bed, her hair completely messed up around her head.

"Go back to sleep. I'm needed at work. You'll probably be needed in the morning."

He kissed her quickly and turned off the light. Trying to leave the bedroom, he hit the foot of the bed with his bare foot and cursed, making his wife giggle.

"I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this day." he mumbled, finally making it out of the bedroom.

* * *

As he watched the carriage take his father away, his wife appeared at his side.

"What is he going to do now? Julia asked.

"I don't know. He's going west on some adventure."

"Are you alright? You seemed preoccupied." she said, taking his arm.

"I'm alright. But I have a lot on my mind. He … he brought up an alternative vision on my mother's death. And even if it doesn't change the way he acted after her death, it changes some things. If what he said was even true. I'm not sure I can trust him."

"You know what you should do? Go on Toronto Island for a walk. It's very relaxing. I like to go there whenever something is bothering me. The nature there helps me think."

"Would you come with me?" William asked.

"Sure. Just let me get this report on the inspector's desk and I am all yours." Julia answered, letting go of his arm.

"Great. I have to get my hat anyway."

* * *

"You were right, this place is really relaxing." William said, pulling Julia off the path and sitting in the grass, his back against a tree.

"I'm always right, when are you going to understand that?" she asked, laughing as she pushed his legs apart so that she could sit between them.

"Doctor Ogden, this is a most improper position!" William teased, placing his head on top of hers.

"There is no one around so it can't be imroper." she declared, resting her head on his chest and sighing in contentment. "Did it help you with what your father told you?"

"I guess. I don't know." William said, tightening his arms around her. "He told me she fell because she stepped on a piece of wood and rolled her ankle. But I'm pretty sure I saw him hit her. I'm not really sure I can trust him. He was already drunk most of the time back then."

"I'm so sorry you had to live that, William." Julia said, kissing him on his jaw.

"Well, nothing can be done about t now. And I think I would not have been the same if all that had not happened."

"That would be a shame. I quite like who you are."

"Why, thank you, that's very good to know." William laughed.

"Do you have any pictures of your mother?" Julia asked, tracing pattrens on his leg.

"No, I don't have any. I'm not even sure my father has one."

"I bet she was beautiful. She must have had gorgeous eyes for you to have eyes like yours. Many women would kill to have your eyes."


	8. 1x07 Body Double

He was surprised to see the Inspector so well dressed only to go to the theatre. And he seemed really upset about the play that had been interrupted. William liked the theatre but his superior was on a whole other level. And he seemed quite taken by the actress playing Lady Macbeth.

Julia was attending to the body on the stage while the two of them were looking in the attic of some sort above the stage. They opened the floor and found the place where the body had fallen from. The inspector took the piece of cloth that was hidden there and hold it out to see what it was. William saw the piece of wood fall down, looked at Julia and didn't have time to warn her that she was hit on the back of the head and collapsed on the stage. He yelled her name and ran for the stairs. The inspector watched him in confusion and looked down. When he saw the pathologist on the floor, he cursed and ran after the detective.

"Julia! Julia!" William yelled as he ran on the stage and dropped on his knees.

She was face down. He turned her gently and placed her head on his lap.

"Julia, Darling, wake up. Please, for me." He pleaded, feeling panic rise.

"Is she alright?" The inspector asked, arriving next to the couple.

If a look could kill, Thomas Brackenreid would have been dead a hundred times over.

"I'm really sorry Murdoch, I didn't mean to ..."

"I know Sir. I'm sorry, I just ..." William took a deep breath and turned back to Julia. "Come on Julia, come back to me Darling." he said, taping her face gently. "Could you go get her some water Sir?"

"Sure. I'll get some water." The inspector said, looking all around, going backstage.

"Julia, Love, come back to me please." William repeated.

Suddenly, he felt her stir and his world started to turn again.

"Oh thank God! Julia? Can you hear me?

"William? What … what happened?" Julia asked, trying to sit.

"Slowly Julia. How are you feeling?" William asked.

"Groggy. And everything is … turning around me. But other than that I am fine. What happened?"

"The inspector knocked you out." William anwered. "He took something from the attic where we were and a piece of the floor fell on you and hit you on the head. God, I had the fear of my life!"

"I'll be fine William, don't worry." Julia smiled sweetly at him as he carressed her hair.

"Oh you came around. Good. Good. Here, take some water. I'm so sorry Doctor I ..."

"It's alright Inspector. Accidents happen. I'll be fine. William, could you help me stand up?"

"Sure. Here you go … slowly."

Julia finally made it on her feet and took the water the Inspector was handing her.

"Are you going to be alrihgt Julia? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"I'll be fine William, don't worry. I'll take something for the headache at the morgue and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Of course you are sure." he said when she saw the look on her face. "I'll come by the morgue when I am finished here."

"Alright. Now could you let me go please?" she laughed.

William realized he was still holding both her hands in his. He let her go and did something he would never thought he would do. He pulled Julia to him and kissed her passionately, there, in the middle of the stage, in front of the inspector, the constables and other people who were working around.

"I feel better already." Julia said, smiling at him.

* * *

The case was closed. The cast of the play was behind bars. The Murdochs were getting ready to go to the theatre.

"Did you really have to say yes?" William asked as he put on his cufflinks, sitting on their bed.

"He loooked so bad William. He really hates himself for what happened and ..."

"Well, he should feel bad!"

"Now, you stop that right now William Murdoch!" Julia said sharply. "It was an accident. Accidents happen. And it could have been you taking that cloth out of the floor and making that piece of wood fall on my head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just … I was so scared!"

"I know William. But I'm fine. Now, we are going to wait for Thomas and Margaret to come here. We are going to go to the theatre and have a nice dinner and then we are going to come back here and celebrate the fact that I no longer have a huge bump on the back of my head. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. It would sound even better if we could get diectly to the celebration part." he smiled at her.

"You have to work for it Mr Murdoch." she laughed.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Julia opened the door to a giant rose bouquet.

"I'm so sorry Doctor Ogden." she heard the inspector say from somewhere behind the flowers.


	9. 1x08 Still Waters

As soon as he saw her come in, he knew he would be in trouble. As she walked closer, he felt his heart beat faster and, sure enough, the liquid rose up in the tube. Maybe his new machine did not only detect lies through nervousness, it could also detect passion and love. William tried to get George to stop the demonstration but the inspector asked Julia to ask the questions. And he could see in her eyes that she would not go easy on him

"So Detective Murdoch, do you like my new dress?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Did you liked the eggs I made you this morning?"

"Yes." he whispered, knowing full well that the blue liquid would rise at the top of the tube.

He had closed his eyes but he knew his assumption had been right when he heard the constables and the inspector laugh.

"Don't mock him gentlemen, I am a really bad cook. I would have lied too if I had been asked the same question." she said, laughing.

George was about to ask another question when they heard the whistles. Everybody moved around, leaving William tied to his chair and hooked up on his machine.

"That was a really interesting answer you just gave here Detective." Julia laughed, untying her husband.

"All the results were false. You rigged me and the machine when you entered the station house. You have a bad effect on me, Doctor." he laughed.

"I would say I have an excellent effect on you William." she said seriously, kissing him softly. "And you have an excellent effect on me. We complete each other my dear husband."

"That we do. Now, if you'll excuse me, duty is calling. Oh and I will make dinner tonight. I don't want to be poisoned twice in a day."

"Go before I hit you William!"

* * *

"This was a good lunch." William said as he walked arm in arm with Julia around the lake of the King's Club.

"I hadn't been back here in … forever." Julia said. "I forgot how beautiful it was. Also how judgemental the people were here." she added when she saw a couple look at them disapprovingly from a bench.

"They must sense that I am not from this world." William said, looking at them and smiling politely.

"Well, it's a good thing you are not. You would have been very arrogant if you had grown up in a place like this."

"You didn't become arrogant."

"I hated coming here. I had to put on those fluffy dresses and act as a proper lady. All I wanted to do was climb trees and play hide and seek. But my father was determined to have me find a rich fancé."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't succeed." William said, kissing her sweetly.

"Come on, let's move before we shock these two to death." Julia laughed. "You should know, Mr Murdoch, that it is not proper for you to show any sign that you actually love your wife. You should spend your time with your gentlemen friends and abandon your wife to her boredom in her empty house."

"Well, I prefer my world. Where I can hold my wife's hand when I want to." he said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Where I can tell her I love her, even if there are people around. But I do know how to conduct myself in society so I will wait until we are home to take this new and very beautiful summer dress off my wife."

"What a delicate attention. Now, before we go home and take this dress off, what would you say about a drink? I here they serve coffee here now. Do you like coffee William?"

"Pretty much as much as your eggs." he answered.

"Have you even tried it?"

"Yes, George made me taste it last time we were here. It was very bitter."

"Some tea then? Make the most of the sun a little while longer?"

They walked back to where the tea room was and sat at a table by the lake. They were drinking and talking when William saw his wife's face freeze.

"Julia? What is it?" he asked, looking behind him to see what she had seen that had such an effect on her. When he saw his father-in-law he turned his head back to Julia. She had started breathing again. "Forget him Julia. Just enjoy the moment in the sun." William encouraged her, placing his hand on hers.

"I hate that he has such an effect on me. I keep telling myself that I don't care, that I am very well without him but … after everything he did to us I just want to ..."

"Don't tell me. If anything were to happen to him, you would be interviewed, I would probably be too and we both know that I can't lie. And my machine proved to be very effective so we would be doomed."

Julia burst into laughter, loudly, attracting all the eyes on her.


	10. 1x09 Belly Speaker

Something was bothering him. She could tell even before having talked to him. He was obsessing over a tiny piece of … something … on his work table. Julia walked up behind him and touched his shoulder, wanting to ask him if he was ready to go home. But she didn't actually get to the question part because William jumped in fright and let out a short cry when she touched him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"You didn't scare me … I … was not expecting you that's all." William said, blushing as he put everything back in order on his table.

"Right. And what has you so … on edge then Detective Murdoch?" she asked, going to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

"I don't know. It's just … this case. It makes me uncomfortable."

"The puppet?"

"Yes. Isn't it … creepy?" William asked, joining his wife at his desk. "The way it stares at you … speaks ..."

"You do know that the puppeteer makes it talk don't you William?" Julia laughed.

"I do know that." William said, getting shameful and angry at himself for revealing his weakness.

"Hey, don't be mad William. I completely agree with you. The puppet kind of creeps me out too." Julia said, getting up and around the desk to massage William's shoulders. "Is that what you were dreaming about last night?"

"I … I don't know. I don't remember dreaming about anything particular." William said, sighing in contentment as his wife worked his uneasiness out of his body.

"Well, I think you were dreaming about the puppet but I couldn't really get what you were saying. I woke up because you were trying to push me out of the bed. You kept mumbling something about marriage and toys."

"Oh … the puppet asked George if you were married when we first brought them to the station. Maybe that was it."

"Don't worry, I will not leave you to go and marry a creepy puppet." Julia whispered in his ear, making him shiver and close his eyes.

"Julia, there are people around."

"And? Can't a woman help her husband relax?" she continued, kissing him in the neck.

"Please stop Julia." William said, feeling his body react instantly to his wife's attention.

"Well, it calmed you last night, I had to try again." she explained.

She was going to return to the chair on the other side of the desk but William caught her hand and pulled her in his lap.

"How did you calm me down last night?" he asked, playing with Julia's dress.

"Well, you were so agitated, I had no other choice but climb on top of you and restrain you." she said, smiling seductively. "I had to take you in my arms and whisper soothing words in your ear. And I must say, it worked. It calmed you … almost all of you."

"Almost? What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that your hands got a little bit adventurous and that … another part of you woke up." she explained, laughing as she kissed him. "And I think I'd better get up before it wakes up again."

"I think you're too late for that." He said, pulling her back to him. "Too bad all the blinds are open."

"And why is that Detective Murdoch?"

"Let's just say that if no one was here, I might be inclined to take care of my problem right here."

"William Henry Murdoch! When did you become this kind of man? I seem to remember a very prudish man in my past who looked like you but it can't be the same person!"

"What can I say? You changed me Julia. And it seems that even after so much time I just can't get enough of you. And I must admit, loving you here … on my desk has been on my mind for quite some time."

"William, stop talking right now if you don't want me to rip your cothes off you and offer a show to the whole station house." Julia said seriously.

"This is all your fault anyway. If you weren't so … perfect, I wouldn't be tempted all the time." William said, complaining.

"Well, I'm sorry mister but I am not going to change … because I like your … reactions. But I have to say, since our "trial period" has ended, you have been much more … free in your public life."

"Now that I can show the whole world how much I love you, I don't see why I wouldn't".

"Alright, we need to go home. Now." Julia said, getting up and putting her coat on.

"But Julia, I can't walk out there … like that!"

"Think of the puppet William."


	11. 1x10 Child's Play

She was getting dressed. He loved watching her getting dressed, especially when she didn't know he was watching. He usually did it while shaving, watching her in the bathroom mirror. But that almost always ended up in him cutting himself. Here he was safe. A full floor under her. There was no way he could get caught now and that made it so much better … and creepier too now that he thought about it. He watched her as she took her robe off and opened the wardrobe. There she stood, in her undergarments, two dresses in hand.

"You should choose the blue one." William called to her.

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her look around in the bedroom.

"Where are you?" Julia asked, putting her robe back on.

"No, take it off. You're so much more beautiful without it!"

"William Murdoch, show yourself immediately or you're never going to see anything anymore!"

"I'm in the garden." he called.

"How?"

She walked to the window and found it already partly open. And there was some sort of … eyes looking in. She opened the window wider and bended over the edge. There was her husband, standing on two or three wooden boxes, his face glued to some sort of glasses.

"What are these things?" Julia asked as she got her body completely back into the bedroom, kneeling to examine the detective's new invention.

"I call it the circumscope. It enables you to see things without being seen. And right now it is giving me the best veiw ever."

Julia looked down and noticed that the circumscope was directed at her chest and that she had not tied her corset yet.

"Come up here right now!" Julia commanded in a very serious voice.

He knew better than to mess with her when she used that voice. He took his invention back, jumped off the boxes and almost ran back in the house.

* * *

"I heard you got your bike back." Julia said as she saw William come in her office.

"Yes."

"And yet you don't sound or seem very happy about it." Julia said, kissing him quickly on her way to file her latest post mortem report.

"Well, it's in pieces now. I don't know if I can put it back together or if they took some pieces. And they stole the saddle bags you offered me."

"You still had them?" Julia asked, really surprised.

"Of course I still had them! They were the first gift you ever gave me Julia, I could never get rid of them."

"But they're so old! They must have been falling to pieces given everything you put in them most of the time." she laughed.

"They were. But I fixed them … regularly."

"You should have changed them William, I would not have been mad at you."

"But they had sentimental value and ..."

"Just go buy some new ones William. You deserve good, resistant accessories to work these cycling legs of yours." Julia said, walking right into him to kiss him.

"Well, if you ask me like that, how can I refuse?" William said, pulling her deeper in his arm to kiss her more properly.

As things began to heat up between the two of them, Julia felt William play with her hair. He loved her hair. And particularly when it was down, cascading on her shoulders and down her back. When she felt his hands getting the pins out of her hair, she tried to push him away without conviction.

"William, you need to stop." she whispered and shivered as he kissed her behind her ear.

"Why?" he asked, contnuing his trail of kisses down her neck.

"Because if you don't stop now I will not be able to stop at all." she said.

"Then don't stop." William said, smiling in her neck when he finally got all her hair free.

"But people can come in and … oh my God William!" she gasped when she felt his hand cup her breast.

"I locked the door when I came in. I've wanted you since this morning Julia. Watching you dress just … and this dress, I just love it." William said, starting to unbutton her dress when he saw all control go out of her eyes.

He turned them around and pushed her against the desk. She sat on it and pulled him to her by his jacket.

"You taste like watermelon." she laughed, her head in his neck, getting his jacket and vest off.

"Well, that's your fault."

"I will have to deal with it now, won't I?" Julia asked, kissing him all over his neck.


	12. 1x11 Bad Medicine

He was not alone in his office. She could see him and a woman by the side windows. She was going to knock and wait for an answer but as she approached she recognized Sarah Pensall. That woman had already tried to flirt with William and there was no chance Julia would let that happen again. The fact that her husband never seemed to notice when women were flirting with him didn't help either. Julia opened the door of the office and walked in.

"William, I have the … Oh sorry, I didn't know you had company."

He knew she had done it on purpose. She was a good actress but she saw on his face that he had made her.

"Doctor Ogden! What a surprise. Here, let me introduce Miss Pensall, she says she had a vision regarding myself and this case. Miss Pensall, This is Doctor Julia Ogden, our pathologist. And my wife." William introduced them.

The two women shook hands politely. William pulled a chair for Julia next to his.

"So, Miss Pensall, you were telling me about a vison you had. About the next victim?"

"Yes. I … uh … maybe it would be better if your wife did not hear what I have to say..."

"I'm staying." Julia said, her tone leaving no place for negociation.

"Just tell me Miss Pensall." William encouraged her, placing a hand on Julia's bouncing knee under his working table.

"It was you Detective. I saw you inthe hospital corridor, at night and the … thing … attacked you. It shot an arrow in your chest."

Julia kept saying that she didn't believe in such things as paranormal visions but hearing that William might be in danger did not please her. Unconsciously, she took William's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Well, thank you for the warning Miss Pensall but I think I will be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go over this report with Doctor Ogden."

"Of course, I just wanted to warn you to be careful. Good night Detective, Doctor."

When she had left and William had closed the door behind her, Julia stood up and took the folder with her report form William's desk.

"I don't like her." she simply stated.

"Oh I got that." William laughed. "I might not notice when women flirt with me as you say, but I do notice when you get jealous."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't like when women try to seduce my husband."

"You know they'll never succeed Julia. You have nothing to worry about. You're the only one I'll ever love." he said, kissing her. "Now, can we get over this report so I can get my lovely wife to dinner soon?"

"Dinner uh? I'd like that."

* * *

When Julia woke up two days later, she was alone in bed. When she took his pillow, it felt cold. She opened her eyes and saw that his side of the bed was not unmade. He had not come home and she didn't like that. She got up quickly, pulled her robe from the bedpost and left the bedroom. She got down the stairs. Panic rose inside her when she saw a constable hat on the table in the hall.

"William?" she called, her voice trembling.

She panicked even more when she saw George's head appear from behind the sofa. He must have been sleeping given the state of his hair.

"What's happened? Is it serious? Is he … is he ..."

"He will be fine, Doctor, don't worry. I saw him when he woke up after surgery and ..."

"He had surgery!" Julia all but yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Calm down Doctor. He will be fine. Go sit down for a minute. I will tell you what happened."

"He was shot by an arrow, wasn't he?"

"How do you know?" George asked, completely baffled.

"It doesn't matter George!"

"Right, of course. Anyway, after his operation he made me promise to come and get you but not to wake you if you were sleeping. Because he said you were tired lately and ..."

"George! Can you get me to the hospital? Now?"

"Of course Doctor. But … maybe you should get dressed first?" he asked, blushing when he realised that she was very lightly clothed, right there in front of him.

Julia didn't even respond. She ran back upstairs, got dressed in a couple of minutes and was back down again. She opened the door of the house and left George to follow her out.

When she arrived at the hospital, she almost ran to William's room. As she entered the room, she saw that he was awake and relatively well.

"Oh my God William, I was so scared!" she cried as she sat on his bed and took his hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry Julia, I really am. I ..." He was interrupted by a very powerful kiss.


	13. 1x12 The Prince and the Rebel

She saw that he was not doing well when she walked into his office. She put her medical bag on his working table and walked to him. He was looking out the window of his office into the street. She hugged him for behind, resting her chin on his shoulder, putting her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about your friend William." she said, squeezing him in her arms.

"Thank you Julia." he whispered, turning around to hug her properly.

He must be more troubled than she thought if he wanted to hug her like that in public. She felt him hiss when he moved his hands on her back.

"Come on, let's check out those burns." Julia said, getting out of his arms and leading him on a stool so she could take care of him.

She opened her bag and took out what she would need. Then she rolled his sleeves up, careful not to touch his skin.

"He could have killed me Julia. He had the gun in his hand and he was aiming at me."

"But he didn't. He killed the one man responsible for all this mess." she tried to reason him. "And he helped you get out of that burning barn." she added, trying not to let the tears roll down her cheeks.

She busied herself with her supplies, putting some sort of oily substance on his burns.

"I'm sorry Julia. I didn't mean to scare you … again."

"Don't be silly William. You couldn't have predicted that you would be abducted and kept in a barn by Irish nationalists. And I knew these … situations could happen when I married you."

"Still. I'm sorry for making you worry, I ..."

"Stop it William, I get it. No need to rub it in." Julia said, pressing bandages on his wounds to make him stop talking. "So, last night you said you and Eddie were trouble makers at the Jesuits..." she said, changing the subject.

"I would not call us trouble makers, really. We were just … children. And the teachers didn't think that was appropriate."

"I have to admit, I have a really hard time imagining you getting in trouble. You are always so … appropriate."

"Well, I guess their lessons finally sank in. But I was a lively boy and I liked to run around, climb on things and … well investigate I guess you could call it." he laughed.

"I wished I had met you when I was a child. I was quite a trouble maker myself. It would have been good having a mischief companion."

"I bet you were so cute as a little girl ." William said. "And you still are so cute now, as a grown, beautiful, wonderful woman." he added when he saw the questioning look in her eyes.

"Well, being cute certainly got me out of several punishments but the children I was often with were so intent on "playing grown-ups" as they called it, I was always bored out of my mind. And they were kind of mean too, saying I was not a real girl."

"You are a real girl Julia. An exceptional one. It's too bad for them but it's a good thing for me. I wish they could see you now, all wonderful and accomplished. They would feel so stupid to have made fun of you." William imagined, smiling.

"Well, that's enough for your fantasy world. Let's go home. I'll need to redress your bandages before bed."

"I prefer when you undress me."

"William! Did you get hit on the head at some point? People can hear us, the two doors are open!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just … Eddie's story made me realize I can't live without you. I honestly don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me William. And even if it did, you would continue to live and do what you have to do."

"I'm not sure."

"Well, let's go home and talk about something more cheerful." Julia said, getting the supplies back in her bag as William got up and put his jacket back on.

"Let me take your bag."

"You're hurting William, I can carry my own bag."

"Come on, my wrists are burnt, not my hands. I can carry your bag. As a thank you for taking care of me."

"Alritght then. Let's go home Mr. Murdoch."


	14. 1x13 The Annoying Red Planet

William was glad she was here. He did not like spending the night away from his wife. Added bonus, had she not come, he would have had to share a room with George while the Inspector spent the night alone in a room. Thanks to Julia, they had the double room and George and the Inspector had to share.

"Julia, would you like to go out and look at the stars for a while?" William asked for the bed where he was reading the newspaper.

"Oh … I would love to but I just undid my hair and ..." she said, getting out of the bathroom.

"I love it when your hair is down. And they say here that there should be shooting stars." he said, looking at her, his eyes immediately following her golden hair down her back.

"Well, I do love shooting stars. It's romantic." she said, sitting down next to him and starting to braid her hair.

"No, leave it like that." William said, taking her hands off her hair. "But you might want to button back your shrit." he added, kissing her quickly before getting up and taking his jacket.

William picked a shawl and wrapped it around his wife. They walked out hand in hand. Julia moved closer to her husband when they got to the park next to where they were staying.

"I should have taken you a coat, or a blanket. Do you want me to go back and grab something for you?" William asked.

"Don't worrry I'll be fine." Julia smiled at him. "You'll just have to share your warmth, that's all." she continued, turning around to face him.

She unbuttoned his jacket and hugged him, her arms between his vest and his jacket. She laughed when she felt him shiver.

"Why are your hands always so cold?" William asked, pulling her deeper into him.

"They're not always cold, just now. And I know how to warm them." she said, pulling his shirt and under shirt, putting her hands directly on his skin. "Don't move William." she laughed when she felt him try to avoid her hands.

"You're lucky I love you because I should push you away right now." William grumbled.

"I know I'm lucky you love me William." she said, kissing him lovingly. "And you brought me out to look at the stars."

"You haven't even looked yet, you're too busy torturing me."

"Oh poor you." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now let's lie down and look at those shooting stars."

On their backs, Julia's head on her husband's chest, they looked at the sky.

From the porch of the house where they were all staying, Thomas Brackenreid was smoking, watching them. He could not believe how much his detective had changed since he had admitted to everyone that he loved Doctor Ogden and that they were married. In all the years he had known them, he would never have guessed. Sure, there was some light flirting, but that was to be expected with two single people their age. Now that he thought about it, maybe there had been some … moments. He was surprised to find himself getting angry at the Doctor's father. How could he ask such a thing to the young couple? How could he not see what a chance it was to have William Murdoch as a son-in-law. He would never understand these rich people for whom propriety and reputation were everything. He was thinking about how much Julia had had to turn her back on when a noise caught his attention. He stood up and walked down the couple of steps of the porch to look at the sky. Not sure if he was hallucinating, he looked back at Murdoch and Julia and saw that they were getting up and quickly walking back towards the house.

* * *

"What happened?" Julia asked as she saw her husband enter their bedroom.

"George and I were chloroformed. We followed the flying object, found where in had landed and … well let's just say that we were not discreet enough." He explained.

He was going to continue his explanation when he heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Did you invite someone in for the night?"

"No, it's just the inspector." Julia laughed. "He refused to leave me alone once you and George had left. He said that you would probably kill him if something were to happen to him while you were away chasing the bad guys. Why do you all think I cannot take care of myself?"

"I know you can Julia, that's not the quetsion. It's just … let's say I prefer not having to find out. Better safe than sorry. And the inspector, I'm sure he feels the same way."

"I asked you before to give me boxing lessons. I know you were quite good when you were young and ..."

"I'll have you know that I was better than just quite good Mrs Murdoch. And that I still am." William said, backing her up against the wall.

Before she could answer, she was cut off by his lips on hers, kissing her possessively. Before closing her eyes in pleasure, she saw the inspector gather his things quickly and leaving the room, a knowing smile on his face.


	15. 2x01 Mild Mild West

As Julia opened her eyes, she saw that it was a sunny day. That made her smile. When she noticed that her husband was still asleep next to her, her smile grew bigger. A sunny day when neither of them had to go to work … that promised to be a very good day indeed. She sighed in contentment and rolled on her side to face her husband. He was so handsome. She detailed his face and body as her eyes moved down the bed.

"You know I could press charges against you for stalking?" William asked, his voice sleepy, his eyes barely opened.

"Well, if you press charges what should I do when you use your circumscope to spy on me?"

"Alright. I will not press charges then." he replied, kissing Julia good morning.

"I don't want to get up. I want to stay here all day." she said, cuddling in his side.

"It's sunny outside, it would be a shame to stay in."

"Are you saying that you don't want to stay here, in bed, with your wife?" Julia teased.

"I would love to."

"But?"

"Well, the inspector gate me tickets to the Western Extravaganza and they are leaving at the end of the week."

"It brings back some ranch boy memories, doesn't it?" Julia asked.

"Yes. We should go, it will be fun."

"Alright, let's go." Julia said, sitting up in the bed.

"Now?"

"Well, you said ..."

"I didn't say we have to go right now. I quite like the idea you had. You, me, this bed ..."

"Oh. Well, I'm all yours Mr Murdoch. Show me what a ranch boy can do."

* * *

"You were right, this is so fun!" Julia said, kissing his cheek as she won yet another game at the fair.

"I prefered our morning activites." William mumbled.

"You're such a sore loser." she laughed. "That's kind of cute … if you are five years old."

"I brought you here so I could impress you but you beat me at everything! That's embarassing."

"Don't worry. You impressed me earlier today." she reassured him, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Now let's find another game I can beat you at." she laughed, taking his hand and pulling him along the path.

Before they could reach another game, the met the inspector and a few minutes later George walked up to them. They talked for a while and finally joined the line to see the show. He was trying to hide it but Julia could tell William was relly excited. His childhood was catching up with him.

"You look like a child. It's so cute." she whispered in his hear.

They finally sat down and watched the show. Julia had to admit she was enjoying the different acts. But what she liked most was the look of pure wonder on William's face. She took his hands in hers, turning back to the show to see a cowboy shoot at his partner. She had missed the beginnng but something was definitely wrong.

* * *

After her day of work, she walked to the station house to see if William was done for the day. She walked in his office but it was empty so she went to look for George. He explained that the detective was in the interrogation room with a suspect.

"And he caught him with a lasso!" George finished his explanation.

"A lasso?"

"Yes. The inspector said that he jumped on a horse and raced after the suspect who was getting away and he caught him with a lasso, like a real cowboy!"

"Why am I never present when he does things like that?" Julia thought aloud, getting a strange look from Goerge. "Could you let him know that I stopped by George? And tell him to come home as soon as he can?"

"Alright Doctor, I'll tell him." he answered as she walked out of the station house.

When William got back home an hour later, he was surprised to find the house empty. As he hung his jacket and hat, he found a lasso on the floor. He picked it up, a quizical look on his face.

"I was made aware of a talent of yours that I had never heard before." Julia said, coming down the stairs with one of William's explorer hats on her head. "And you will have to prove to me that you can actually do it."

"What?"

"Catch me with your lasso William. If or when you get me, you can do whatever you want with me."


	16. 2x02 Snakes and Ladders

"Detective Scanlon, that's enough. I cannot have you act like that with the men at the station house or now with Doctor Ogden!" William almost yelled. at his British colleague. "I think an apology is in order, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please Doctor, accept my apology."

"Of course." Julia answered, still under the surprise of his reaction.

"Now please go back to the station house and wait for me there, I have to speak with Doctor Ogden."

The couple watched the Scotland Yard Detective leave. As soon as the door closed behind him, Julia turned to her husband.

"What is wrong with him? What's his problem? Who does he think he is walking in here and telling me I don't know how to do my job?"

"I'm sorry Julia. I don't know what to tell you. He … he seems completely obsessed by this killer. But I have something that should bring you back in a joyful mood." William said, taking two tickets from his jacket pocket. "Two tickets to attend the Dinosaur Gala and Doctor Blake's unveiling of his discovery."

"Oh William, that's great!" Julia said, taking the tickets from him. "But you know you will have to dance at this gala right?"

"I know. I guess I'll have to take some lessons. Your feet are not going to like me otherwise." William sighed. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad dancer. You are so gracious when you dance and I'm just … horrible."

"Don't worry. I know a good dance studio. I'll book us some lessons to get you ready in time."

"Us?"

"William Murdoch, you don't think I'm going to let you go to dance lessons and have another woman in your arms do you?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't dream of dancing with anyone but you." he said, kissing her sweetly.

* * *

"He may be sick Sir, he said he had to visit a doctor before leaving." George explained.

Why would he need a doctor? He seemed in perfectly good health. And he didn't mention any condition or any doctor before. In fact, the only doctor he knew here was …

"Julia!" William whispered, pushing the inspector out of his way and running out of the station house.

As he ran as fast as he could to the morgue he tried not to think about what this maniac could do to his wife. Visions of his two previous victims flashed before his eyes. He shook his head, trying to get them out of his mind. When he arrived, he found the door locked. He could see George running to him in the distance, keys in his hand around a ring. But George was too far away, he would not wait that long to know what was hapenning to his wife. He walked back a bit and ran straight to the door, forcing it open with his shoulder. It took him three tries but he finally managed to open it just as George was catching up with him. They ran in together and immediately saw Detective Scanlon on the floor behind the slab.

"Take care of him George. Julia?" William yelled, running further into the morgue.

He almost ran past her. She was in the corner of her office, in the dark, on the floor.

"Oh thank God!" he said, walking to her and kneeling on the floor in front of her. "Are you alright?"

He could see that she was in shock. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She immediately started sobbing, gripping at his shirt, trying to get as close to him as possible. William tried to soothe her as much as he could, hugging her, caressing her hair. When she started to calm down, William looked over her head and saw that the inspector had joined George. They were covering the detective's body with a sheet.

"We have to get up now Julia. You're freezing and … You need a change of clothes." he said as he saw the blood on her dress.

"I'm sorry William, I didn't mean to kill him." Julia said, tears filling her eyes again and rolling down her cheeks. "He was attacking me and ..."

"You did nothing wrong Julia. You were defending yourself. If you hadn't, God knows what he would have done to you." William said, getting up slowly and pulling Julia on her feet.

When she was up, she walked to the door opening on the morgue.

"Is he … dead?" Julia asked.

"Yes Doctor." the inspector said.

Julia felt her legs give up under her. William caught her and accompanied her to a chair.

"I killed a man William. I am a murderer." she said, tears gathering in her eyes again.

"You are not a murderer Julia. He was one. You didn't want to kill him, you acted on self defence, that's completely different."

"He is right Doctor. You did what you had to do. No one will see anything wrong with that." the inspector assured her.

"I would like to go home now." Julia announced.


	17. 2x03 Dinosaur Fever

"William, have you seen my necklace? I put it here on the dresser and it's … gone."

"I took it."

"I doubt it will go well with your tuxedo." Julia laughed.

"I will not be wearing it. And you won't either." William said, coming out of the bathroom and walking to the bedside table on his side of the bed. "I have a present for you." he continued, handing her a jewlery box.

"A present? Why? It's not my birthday." she said.

"Well, if I need a reason to give a present to my wife, maybe I should wait for her birthday then."

"I don't think so, mister." she laughed, taking the box from his hands. "Oh God William, it's absolutely gorgeous." she said, running her finger on the saphire and diamonds. "How did you afford it? It must have cost a fortune!"

"It made me think of you, I couldn't not get it for you. Here, let me." William said, taking the necklace from the box and putting it around her neck.

Julia turned around to see it in the mirror. She brought her hand to the necklace as she locked her eyes with William's in the mirror.

"It's beautiful." she simply said.

"I agree." William replied, looking down her entire body.

"I was talking about the necklace William." she sighed as she saw and felt his hands circle her waist.

"I was talking about the whole." he replied, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"We shoud get going." Julia whispered without conviction as she let herself go back against his body.

"Maybe we should be late." William mumbled in her hair.

"But you said you really wanted to see the exhibit."

"I would rather see something else right now." he said, moving his hands up and down her body.

Julia turned in his arms, kissing him passionately. As she felt him work on the buttons of her dress, the phone rang. She laughed when she heard William groan in frustration.

"I'll go get it." she said, kissing him one last time before exiting the bedroom.

Julia came back a few minutes later.

"Well, it looks like we are going to the gala after all. A body was found and Doctor Blake's discovery was almost destroyed by a crazy man with a hammer." she explained. "I'm quoting George, don't ask anything more, I don't know anything else, except that we are both needed." she continued as she saw the need for explanation on William's face.

When they arrived at the reception half an hour later, Inspector Brackenreid was waiting for them by the front door. William got off the carriage, helped Julia out and took her medical bag for her. Julia walked in before them, following George to the body.

"I thought you were attending the gala." the inspector told Murdoch.

"We were … running late." William answered, blushing lightly and clearing his throat.

"Of course you were. And your wife's magnificient attire had nothing to do with it right?" the inspector laughed.

* * *

When William walked into the morgue to see Julia about the dead body, he did not expect to find his wife so furious. She was pacing in her office, a piece of paper in her hands and anger very clear on her face. When she heard him come, she walked up to him.

"It's not my fault, I didn't do it." William said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny William!" she almost yelled at him, slapping the piece of paper into his chest and walking away to the body on the slab.

William quicly read the document and joined her. Julia sighed when she felt his hand on the small of her back.

"I thought this period when I had to endlessly prove that I am good at what I do was over. I thought I was finally seen as a professional but apparently I was wrong."

"You are not wrong Julia. You are the best pathologist this morgue ever had. These people don't know you." William said, putting the letter on a nearby table. "Once they arrive, they'll have no choice but to recognize how talented you are."

"But it was signed by the chief coroner, William. He knows me and ..."

"I don't think he had much of a choice Julia. Usually these things are decided very high up in the ranks of officials. He just put his signature because it was required of him. He knows how good you are at your job and you know he respects you."

"I know. It's just so … frustrating to have the body right here and … I can't open it William!"

"I know."

"Why are you smiling then?" Julia asked, getting angry again.

"Well, you sounded like a child right now. A child in front of a present she can't open just yet." William laughed.

"That's not funny William."

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." he said, kissing her softly. "Isn't there any way you can examine the body without opening it? Can't you … take pictures of the inside somehow?"

"Yes I can! You are a brilliant man detective." she exclaimed, kissing him and walking up to her office to place a phone call.


	18. 2x04 Houdini Whodunit

"What is on your mind Julia? You've seemed distracted for the last few days ..." William said as they rode in the carriage to the magic show.

"I received a letter from Ruby at the beginning of the week and she said she would be in town soon."

"And why is that a problem?"

"She doesn't want to stay at Father's. She wants to stay with us." Julia announced.

"We have a spare room for guests that is never used, it's perfect."

"You don't get it William! I had to announced that I had been married for five years in my last letter and now she wants to stay with us!"

"I'm sorry Julia but I don't understand anything." Willaim said turning to face his wife. "How can your sister staying at our house be a problem?"

"You don't know her William. There are two possibilities. Either she is mad at me for … hiding you from her and she will find a way to make me pay for it, or she is coming to spy on us and ..."

"Julia, be serious." William laughed. "Your sister is a grown woman, not a child."

"You don't know her William. You'll see. I'm always right when it comes to my sister."

"Well, for now try to relax. Let's enjoy a nice night out before tornado Ruby comes crashing in our lives." William laughed, hopping out of the carriage and helping Julia out.

They enjoyed the show, even if William was more interested in discovering the tricks than actually watching. Julia brought him back to the show several times but he couldn't help it. He had to understand how they were doing it. What really got his attention was when Julia gasped in surprise. He looked at her and saw shock on her face.

"What is it Julia?" he asked, following her eyes on the stage.

"It's Ruby. On the … flying table. It's Ruby. And she's practically naked!"

* * *

The case was finally over and William had been given three consecutive days off work. He cycled back home and was surprised to find that no one was there. He went upstairs in the bedroom to get changed and finally decided to take a bath. When he was clean and in more comfortable clothes he went back downtairs and decided to prepare something to eat. As he was settling at the dining room table with his eggs and toasts, the newspaper next to him, he heard the front door open and saw his wife and her sister come inside.

"Good evening ladies." he called from his chair. "Could I interest you in some eggs?"

"No thank you William, we just had dinner." Julia said, kissing him on the cheek. "I didn't know when you would finish so we didn't wait for you, sorry."

"Don't worry Julia, even I didn't know when I would finish. And I'm sure your dinner was better than mine." he laughed.

"Don't sell yourself short William, your eggs are much better than mine."

"That's not hard." he said, catching Julia's hand before she could hit him. "But I love you anyway." he continued, kissing her hand before letting go of it.

"I'm going to make some tea. Ruby, do you want some?" Julia asked.

"No thank you. I think I'm going to go to bed. This has been a rather eventful day. Good night." Ruby said, turning around and walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

Julia went to the kitchen and prepared tea for herself and William and joined him at the dining room table.

"I thought you had already eaten." William said as Julia picked some eggs from his plate.

"I have. But maybe I want some more." she teased.

"You always seem to want some more, Mrs Murdoch."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not in the least."

"I love your hair like that." Julia said, running her hand though it. "Uncombed and natural." she pushed his plate away and sat on his lap. "Would you like to undo my hair William?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

As always, William quickly set her hair loose. And as always, his hands moved on their own accord to the rest of her body.

"Not here William." Julia sighed, pressing her lips against his. "Ruby is just upstairs."

"So? We are further away from her here than we are in our bedroom." William rationalized, his hands traveling under her skirt.

"William, come and meet me in the living room. And lock the door after you." Julia said, getting up and walking away form him.

* * *

Ruby had been studying them for over a week now. At first, she had been more than surprised by her sister's choice. Her husband seemed very … cold. She did not see the man Julia had described in her letter. But her opinion had changed on the first evening she had spend at their house. The man she had met there was completely different from the one she had dealt with at the crime scene. It seemed there were two sides to William Murdoch, a very professional and rigourous detective, and a very attentive and loving husband. Even now, at the breakfast table, she couldn't help but smile when she looked at her sister and William. They were so great together.

At first, she had tested William, trying to seduce him. But he had resisted and made it very clear to her that if she were to continue with this type of behaviour, he would have no choice but to throw her out of his house. Ruby had been surprised when Julia had come in her bedroom, furious with what William had explained to her. Apparently these two had no secrets for each other. The two sisters had gone to dinner to talk things out and Ruby was convinced that her sister washappy and well loved by her husband.

And if she had not been convinced after their dinner, she was when she came down to get a glass of water only to find the dining room deserted and the living room closed the night before. Curious, she was about to open it when she heard sighs and whispers coming form the other side. She quickly got her glass of water and went back upstairs.

This morning, she caught them stealing glances and kisses every time they thought she was not looking.

"Why are you smiling like that Ruby?" Julia asked, sitting really close to William on the sofa with her cup of tea.

"You look so happy it seems to be contagious." Ruby laughed.


	19. 2x05 The Green Muse

They were enjoying the warm evening on a bench on the back proch of their house, enjoying each other's company and one last cup of tea, Julia's gramophone playing softly from inside. Both were lost in their thoughts. Their dreaming was interrupted by the telephone ringing. William groaned, handed his cup to Julia and reluctantly stood up to take the phone call. He came back a couple of minutes later and Julia could tell from his face that he had to go to a crime scene.

"Where?" she simply asked, getting up and following him inside.

"Weston Music Academy."

"Oh. Well, let's go then."

"Julia you don't have to ..."

"Yes William, I do. There is absolutely no chance I'll let you go there alone. If she's there she'll … try something again. And that is not happening."

"That was a long time ago Julia. I'm sure she forgot and ..."

"Well I did not forget!" she almost yelled. "How could I forget that this … prostitute tried to steal you from me the day before our wedding? She kissed you right in front of me William! And after you pushed her, she smirked at me, she … I ..."

"Julia, calm down." William said, taking her in his arms.

He knew this case would be hard for his wife. Usually, when women firted with him, she teased him about it but this … this was different. She really hated the woman.

"I only love you Julia, and I only loved you then. She can't do anything." William whispered in her hear.

"I know. I just … I hate that woman. And I can't stand the idea of her being close to you, even if it's in the same room. I feel so stupid." she said, getting away from William.

"It's not stupid Julia. But I promise to try my best not to find myself alone with her."

"Thank you."

"Now, go get your coat. I'm sure you're dying to show her that she did not succeed in stopping our wedding." William laughed, moving away just in time so that Julia's hand missed him.

* * *

When Julia got back home from the morgue, she was surprised to find William already there. Usually she was the first back home from work. She took her hat off and walked to the kitchen where she could hear him. As soon as he saw her, he closed the door.

"What are you hiding in there?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just … preparing for an experiment."

"Oh? And what experiment might that be?"

"You'll have to wait about an hour to find out." William stated.

"Will you entertain me for this hour?" Julia teased, pressing herslef against him.

"I'm afraid I can't. But I promise it will be worth it." he said, kissing her.

"Do I need to change for this surprise of yours?" Julia asked.

"No, you're perfect just the way you are, don't change a thing." he answered, kissing her one last time before going back inside the kitchen and closing the door quickly behind him.

Julia giggled and walked away.

An hour later, as promised, William got out of the kitchen with a picnic basket. He found Julia sitting in the living room, reading a medical journal.

"Are we having a picnic?" she asked as she spotted the basket.

"Yes we are. Now, if you would follow me, we can start the experiment."

She stood up and joined him. He took her hand in his, the basket in the other and led her to the back door of their house. As they walked out in their garden, Julia saw that he had prepared a perfect and romantic spot for their dinner: blankets, candles, roses …

"William, that's so beautiful!" Julia said as they walked there.

"Only the best for my wife." William said. "Now, if you would please sit down."

"You said you were preparing an experiment. What is it?" Julia asked, getting curious now that she saw the setting.

William didn't answer. Instead, he opened the basket and handed her a bottle.

"Absynthe William?"

"In the name of science of course. I want to test your theory about the green fairy."

"In the name of science of course." Julia laughed. "Did you get us something to eat as well? Because absynthe is strong. And you are definitely not used to drinking."

William got sandwiches from the basket and displayed everything he had prepared on the blanket. They ate, they drank, they talked, they laughed... It was the perfect evening. As the absynthe eased into them, they started to get more touchy, pieces of clothing started to get open …

"I love your surprises." Julia said, kissing him deeply.

"I think it's a little disappointing." William said.

"My kisses are disappointing?" Julia asked.

"No, not that. Your kisses are perfect. But I saw no green fairy." he pouted.

Julia burst into laughter. William joined her. When they stopped laughing, William looked at his wife.

"I love your eyes Julia. They are so beautiful. You are so beautiful. You are my own blue fairy." he said seriously, playing with the sleeve of her blue dress. "I love you."

"You are so drunk." Julia giggled.

She bent over to him and kissed him passionately... and she didn't let go of him. William grabbed her and rolled them so he was on top of her.

"I may be drunk, but I still love you." he said, kissing her, opening the buttons of her shirt.

"I'm so glad you decided to have the picnic in the garden and not at the park." Julia said, shivering when she felt his mouth behind her ear.

* * *

William groaned when he heard his alarm clock. He opened his eyes only when he heard Julia laugh next to him and felt her body over his. She was trying to turn off the alarm … and not having any success. She collapsed on top of him and somehow managed to get the clock to stop ringing.

"What did you do?" William asked.

"I think I broke it." Julia answered, climbing completely on top of him, burrying her head in his neck.

"We have to get up." he mumbled, his eyes closing again.

"I know. I have a meeting this morning but I really don't want to go. I want to stay here, with you." She said.

"I have to go to the station house. I have to see what George found out. I asked him to follow the judge's son. Just thinking about George talking makes my head hurt." William complained.

"What do you say tonight we have a calm evening here?"

"That sounds like heaven." William answered, kissing her hair. "But now I really think we should get up or we will be late."


	20. 2x06 Shades of Grey

He was examining something on his light table in his office. All the blinds were drawn, the lights turned off. He looked up when he heard the door open. Through his magnifying glasses, he watched Julia come in and close the door behind her. She walked to him as he took his glasses off, put her bag on his working table and kissed him, taking him by surprise.

"Julia? What was that about?" he laughed.

"I just wanted to kiss you. Oh and I have a gift for you." she said, pulling a box out of her bag.

William took it and opened it.

"OH, the new model of bullet extractor!"

"I saw it at the medical convention and couldn't resist."

"Thank you Julia, that's great!" he said, putting the box on the table and pulling his wife to him to kiss her.

They were so cut off from the rest of the world that they didn't hear Higgins come in. He apologised and then realized that they had not heard him, they were still kissing … rather passionately. He tried clearing his throat, that didn't work either. There was only one solution left.

"Sir!" he called loudly.

William and Julia jumped apart, both of them blushing.

"There's been a murder Sir, you're both needed." Higgins continued, getting our of the office as fast as he could.

"Maybe we got a little carried away." Julia concluded, laughing and taking her bag from the table before following William out.

When William got back to the station house later in the day, George greeted him.

"Oh and Sir, Doctor Ogden is waiting for you in your office, I will let the boys know that you are not to be disrupted." he said, a smirk on his face.

"That will not be necessary George." William said, sending looks to all the constables who were gathered around Higgins's desk.

William entered his office and found Julia sitting on his desk. He asked for the result rather loudly, making sure that everyone heard him outside the office.

"Why are you yelling?" Julia asked, standing in front of him.

"It's … nothing, sorry. What do you have for me?"

Julia explained her findings, all the time looking outside the office through the side windows. All the constables were looking at them, and even the inspector from his own office.

"They do know that we are not going to jump on each other with all the blinds open, don't they?" Julia asked.

William turned around and all the constables ran away.

"I think sometimes they're scared of you" Julia laughed. "Well, I'll get back to the morgue. Should we give them a show before I leave?" Julia teased.

"I think once is enough for poor Higgins' s heart." William laughed, accompanying her through the station until the door.

* * *

On his way back home William stopped to buy some flowers. He knew that this case had been hard for Julia and he didn't want her to think too much about it. She was already at home when he arrived, she was sitting in the living room, a book on her lap, she was looking out the window into the garden. William walked quietly to her and placed the flowers on her book. Surprised, she looked up, finding William's head next to hers, over her shoulder.

"What are those?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Flowers."

"Yes, I can see that." she laughed. "But why are you giving me flowers?"

"Do I need a reason to buy flowers to my wife?" he asked, walking around the sofa and sitting down next to Julia.

"No, of course not. Thank you William." she said, kissing him properly this time.

They remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" William asked.

"How could I not William? This girl, she would still be alive if she hadn't taken those pills. If all doctors were trained to deal with these situations or at least prevent these situation from happening."

"That's not what I was talking about Julia, and you know it."

"Yes, I know. But I can't … I can't keep thinking back, nothing can be done now. I did what I thought was right at the time,I just chose the wrong person. And now I can't give you any children. If I had had a trained doctor from the beginning, maybe we could have children." she said, sadness clear in her voice.

"You have to find a way to get over it Julia, otherwise each time we'll have a case related to abortion you are going to suffer all over again." William said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You told me what happened to you a month after we met, Julia, and you explained the consequences. I can't have you beating yourself up for it. It makes you sad, and I don't like when you're sad."

"I know William, but I can't get over the fact that I'm robbing you of something you want."

"Julia, listen to me. But really listen to me. I can live without children, but I can't live without you. If it were the other way around, I would not have married you. You were honest enough to tell me everything before we got too involved with each other and I stayed, because I love you. There are other ways to have children Julia, I know it must be hard but you really have to move on. Think about the future, not the past."

"What did I do to deserve a man like you William?" Julia asked, caressing his cheek. "You're so kind, and considerate and … perfect."

"Oh I'm far from perfect." William laughed. "As you know I am a terrible dancer. And I spend too much time at work."

"You are a fine dancer William, our lessons really did you good. And I spend too much time at work too. Good thing we mostly work together, or we wouldn't see each other much." she laughed.

"Oh and I have another problem." William said, moving still closer to her.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"I can't keep my hands to myself around you. Sometimes it scars some of my co-workers, maybe for life."

"I don't want you to keep your hands off me William." Julia whispered against his lips.


	21. 2x07 Big Murderer on Campus

"I'm not going to shoot you William, that's final!"

"But Julia, I need to know if it works."

"Alright, you shoot and I hold it then."

"Not a chance, what if it doesn't work?"

"Oh so it's alright for me to shoot and kill you if you made a mistake in your … thing here but not the other way around?"

"Alright, I get your point. But I need to find a way to test it."

"Maybe a way in which none of us has to shoot at the other, like … put it against a box or something?" Julia proposed, taking a wooden box from under the table and putting it on top of it.

William busied himself with fixing his latest invention on a frame. He asked Julia to move aside and fire the arrow.

"It worked! The arrow was stopped!" William explained, a grin on his face. "See, you could have shot at me."

"William, get this into that wonderful head of yours once and for all, I will never shoot at you. I love you too much to take such a risk." she said, getting closer to him, putting the crossbow on the table.

"I guess that's a good reason." William laughed, pulling her to him to kiss her.

As they were separating, the door of William's office opened and the inspector entered.

"Need I remind you that this is a workplace Murdoch? I swear every time I open this bloody door I find you two kissing these days."

"Well you could knock first." Julia mumbled silently so only William could hear.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm off duty right now. We were just conducting an experiment before going home." William explained, showing him the crossbow and the arrow stuck in different layers of cloths.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you in your … experiment, but you're not getting home anytime soon. We just got a call from the University and you're needed there, a professor was found shot. Doctor, I assume you're going with him?"

"I need to call the morgue to let them know but yes, I'll go right away, I have my bag with me."

"Alright then. Get there as soon as you can, these university people are already getting on my nerve." he said, getting out of the office. "And leave that bloody door open!"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Julia asked as she watched her husband pacing in her office as she was finishing her report.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Really? So you pacing for the last ten minutes with a severe brooding look on your face is completely normal? I wonder who I have been living with for the last few years ..." she laughed.

"I'm sorry, Julia it's just … you know these two students who asked to follow me in my investigation, Mr. Perry and Mr. Gillies ?" William asked, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Yes, you talked about them last night. What about them?"

"I don't know. Something is … strange about them. They keep coming up with new ideas, they don't seem to mind how everything they say will impact the people around them. The first day I met them they practically told me that their professor, Godfrey, had killed Professor Bennet. They seemed to like the idea. It was … sort of disturbing."

"Maybe they had real doubts about the professor." Julia said, closing the file she was working on.

"I don't know, it rather seemed like they wanted to convince me that it was him, see if I would take their idea in consideration without questioning it further. As if … as if it were a sort of game for them." William continued, helping her into her coat.

"Don't worry William, you will get to the bottom of this. You always do. And you are almost always right." Julia said as they walked out of the morgue.

"Almost always?"

"Well, you cannot win against me William, you shoud be used to it by now." she laughed.

* * *

When William got out of the university building, Julia was waiting for him by the door.

"Professor Murdoch, your lecture was fantastic, could I talk to you more about something in your office?" she asked, laughing.

"Don't make fun of me please, I was terrified. Talking in front of all these people, not knowing if everything would work as I imagined it ..."

"Well, it didn't show. You seemed very sure of yourself. And every one was convinced by your demonstration." Julia reassured him. "And you caught the murderers, that's the important part. Are they going to hang?" she asked as they walked the path to exit the university and catch a carriage to thestation house.

"I don't know. I'm sure their parents will hire very good lawyers. Money can do a lot of things, saving you from the noose is one of them." William sighed.

"Well, if it's any consolation and at the risk of repeating myself, you made a great professor. Maybe you should create a school to train the new detectives, teach them all your methods and secrets."

"I already have my hands full with George." He laughed.

"And you're doing a very good job."


	22. 2x08 I Murdoch

Julia and William were having lunch in his office, discussing the formulas written on his blackboard.

"And you found that in the victim's office at the university?" Julia asked, putting her sandwich away and taking the note pad from William. "Are you sure George copied them correctly?"

"Of course. He might not understand what it is but he was very attentive to what he was doing." William defended his colleague. "I don't even understand it ...and it's driving me crazy. I'm sure this is the key to why he was killed. Why would someone kill a university mathematics professor if not for his work?" he continued, standing and walking to the board.

"Maybe you should stop thinking about it for a while and when you come back it will just apprear to you." Julia suggested.

"I think you are just trying to convince me to accompany you back to the morgue." William laughed, looking at her.

"You may be right. But I'm not done eating."

"Did I forget to take something out of the ..."

"No you didn't and that's the problem William. There is no dessert! A cake, some fruit ...you didn't pack anything William."

"Well, in my defence, I don't usually eat that much for lunch and you were supposed to be in a meeting today." William said.

"Your body … and yes I do mean your murder victim." she said quickly seeing the look in his eyes. "I was called away just before the meeting started , then I had to perform the first tests because you wanted them as soon as possible and now you are complaining because I ate part of your lunch?"

"I'm not complaining. You are." William laughed, walking back to the table and standing next to her. "Come on, I'll accompany you back and we can stop to get you some dessert on the way." he said, packing the containers back into the small basket he had brought with him this morning.

Julia was putting on her coat when George entered the office.

"Sir, this was delivered to you and it smells delicious!" he said, putting the basket on the working table.

"William, it's a miracle! A pie for dessert!" Julia laughed, putting her coat back on the rack. "Did you order it when you knew I would be eating with you?"

"I should be saying yes, for my own well being, but sorry no, I have no idea where this comes from."

"Maybe you should read the note Sir." George smiled.

Julia was faster than her husband and snatched the note before him. She read it and confusion spread on her face.

"What does it say?" William asked.

"I … I don't really know. It's clearly written by a child, there's something about a giant silver knight and ..."

"Oh it must be from Alwin."

"Oh yes, that's what's written at the bottom." Julia said, handing him the note.

"Alwin? The boy from this morning?" George asked.

"Yes." William said. From the look on his wife's face, he started back from the beginning of the story. "Alwin came here this morning to report a crime, he thought he saw something by the river where he was fishing and he thought he heard gunshots. I went with him to check it out and of course there was nothing. I took him home, his mother was worried. I guess she made the pie."

"Not just a pie William, a rhubarb pie. Do you have a knife? I want a slice before going back to the morgue. I need something in my stomach before I open your professor up." she said.

William laughed when George went out of the office, a disgusted look on his face.

"What did you do William?" Julia asked when they were alone.

"What? Nothing? What are you talking about?"

"Why would this woman bake you a pie?"

"Because I brought her her son back … I guess. Why are you asking?"

"I wouldn't bake a pie for a man I don't know, that's all." Julia said, taking a piece and biting in it. "Uh, it's really good!"

"I'm confused Julia, are you angry at me for something?" William asked.

"I'm just playing with you William." she laughed. "But I am a little jealous."

"Julia, come on you know I ..."

"Jealous because I can't bake like that, William, don't get so full of yourself." she laughed.

She looked at the clock on William's desk, handed him her piece of pie and took her coat.

"I have to go. I'm waiting for a telephone call from the university in half an hour. I'll see you at home tonight?"

"Of course, where else would I go?"

"I meant for dinner." she laughed. "Maybe you planned on working late."

"I don't. I should be there by seven."

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight." Julia said, kissing him sweetly. "And maybe it wasn't just the baking." she whispered in his ear before leaving him alone in his office, a half-eaten piece of pie in his hand.

* * *

When William got back to the office at the end of the day, he intended on getting his notes on the board and leave for home right away. His plans were ruined when he entered his office and found Enid Jones waiting for him, panic clear on her place. Alwin had not come home for dinner and she was worried something had happened to him. He was never late for dinner and today he was three hours late. Something must have happened to him. William called several constables and they all went in search of the young boy. They had been looking for over thirty minutes next to the river when George called for him. They had found something, or rather someone floating in the water. He asked Alwin's mother to wait behind the fence but of course she didn't listen to him. They were all relieved when they turned the body over and saw that it was not the boy they were looking for but a dwarf.

"George, call Julia. Try at home first, she must be back from the morgue by now. And ask her to bring something to calm Mrs Jones, I'm afraid if we don't find Alwin soon she will have a panic attack or something of the sort." he said, adding the last part for the Constable's ears only.

When George had left, William led Mrs Jones further away form the body. He made her sit on a piece of wood.

"We are going to find your son, we will not rest until we have him. Will you be alright here? I … I need to take care of the … person we found in the river."

"You said to the constable that someone is coming. Is it to help find Alwin?"

"No. Doctor Ogden is our pathologist. She'll take care of our latest finding. That will free all the constables to go and look for Alwin. I'll wait for Constable Crabtree to come back, he'll stay with you while I check … over there." William declared.

"Thank you." she said, taking his hand shortly. "I really appreciate everything you do for Alwin."

"You're more than than welcome. Don't worry, we'll find him."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. When George came back, William left Mrs Jones in his capable hands and walked to the body they had fished out. Half an hour later, Julia arrived. William walked to her before she reached George and the boy's mother.

"I'm sorry Julia, I couldn't leave her looking for herself."

"Don't be stupid William, of course you couldn't." Julia reassured him. "Now, where is she? I brought some relaxing medicine and some water."

"She's over there with George. Come with me." he said.

They joined George who was trying to keep Mrs Jones calm.

"Mrs Jones. I'm Doctor Ogden. I'm going to give you something to drink to help you relax." Julia introduced herself.

"I don't want to be sleepy, I want to help find Alwin." the mother protested.

"It will not make you sleepy, I promise. It will just help calm your nerves." Julia explained.

Not sure, Mrs Jones looked at William who nodded.

"You can trust her. She's the best."

"Alright then." she said, accepting the glass Julia was handing her.

"You should stay here for a while." William advised. "If you really want to go looking for your son, be sure Constable Crabtree is always with you. We wouldn't want to lose you as well. Doctor Ogden and I are going to go over there. If you want to go home, tell Constable Crabtree and he will get you home safely."

"Alright. Thank you Detective."

Julia and William walked away, heading to the river to study the body of the dwarf. Julia did her first examination. As she turned her head, she saw that Mrs Jones was watching them.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked.

"I don't know. I really hope we find the boy." William said, looking in her direction.

Julia covered the body, wiped her hands clean and walked to William who had gone a bit further down the river.

"Are you alright William?" she asked gently, putting a hand on his back.

"This is all my fault Julia. If I had searched more with Alwin this morning, maybe I would have found something. If he came here to find proof of what he saw and something has happened to him I ..."

"It's not your fault William! Far from it. If he hadn't come to find you this morning, he would have disappeared and no one would have known. His mother would have gone to the Constabulary but they would not have known where to look. If anything, it's a chance he came to you. He's more likely to be found if you are looking for him." Julia reassured him. "Now, I will have the body transported to the morgue and I will examine it in the morning. I suppose you're going back to the station house?"

"Yes. I have to find something in this case, I have to find Alwin."

"I understand. But you also have to sleep at some point. Promise me you'll come home, sleep in your bed and not at your desk, for a couple hours at least."

"Julia, I ..."

"Promise me William! I know you, if I let you do as you wish, you'll work until you are dead on your feet and you'll be no help to anyone." Julia reasoned him.

"Alright, I promise." he said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I don't know how I would do without you."

"Good thing we don't have to find out." she smiled

From where she was still seated, Enid Jones was studying the doctor and the detective. They seemed really close. Of course the doctor would be attracted to him, who would not. He was so nice, considerate … and handsome. George had seen her watch the couple.

"Don't worry Mrs Jones, they are the best team we have here in Toronto. They are going to find what happened here and where your son is, you can rely on that."

"Thank you Constable. It is true that they seem to know how to work well together, they seem really close. Have they been working together for long?"

"Oh yes, several years. They are really great together. Oh, they are coming back. What do you want to do Mrs Jones?" George ask.

"I think I will go home. There is no point in waiting here. And maybe Alwin will come home, I want to be there when he does, I don't want him to find an empty house."

* * *

"You saw yourself in that boy, didn't you?" Julia asked her husband as they were getting ready for bed the following night.

"Yes, I suppose I did." William smiled.

"I can imagine you wanting to go to the police, finding the man you remembered from the giant silver night and following him to find out what was going on." she laughed, untying her hair before taking her hairbrush.

"I would have loved getting in the automaton and … driving it." he said, getting into bed and watching her.

"Maybe you could build one." she said, putting the brush away and joining him in bed.

"I thought you said all my inventions were taking too much room in the house already." he laughed, turning off the lights and laying down, pulling her to him.

"Maybe I could be convinced to change my mind?" she smiled against his lips.


	23. 2x09 Convalescence

When she received the telephone call, Julia felt all energy leave her body and she fell on her chair. When she heard a door close somewhere behind her, it brought her back to reality. William had been hurt, badly, while chasing a suspect fleeing a crime scene. She quickly took her coat and her medical bag and rushed out. George had given her the address they were at, she would join them there. She arrived in the alley as they were carefully bringing William down.

"Lay him on the ground please." she said.

"Are you sure Doctor? It's all muddy and ..."

"I don't care George, lay him down. I need to check his injuries to know if I bring him home or if he should go to the hospital. Now, do as I say." Julia commanded.

"Julia? Why are you yelling at George?" William asked weakly, his eyes fluttering open.

"You're awake, that's a good sign." she smiled, kneeling next to him on the ground.

"What … what happened?" he asked, trying to sit but collapsing back down with a groan.

"Don't try to move William, I need to check you first. And I don't know what happened. George, care to enlighten me on how my husband fell from a roof? And never say something like that ever again on the telephone, I thought he was dead!"

"Well, we were chasing this man Sir, the one who arrived at the crime scene at the same time we did and started running away. You followed him, climbing several ladders, running on the roofs of buildings … you even jump from one building to another, it was awesome Sir!" George explained, getting excited at his own tale.

"George!"

"Sorry Doctor. Well, on one of the ladders, when you were almost catching up with the man, one of the bars of the ladder fell off and … so did you Sir. You fell back down on the roof and crashed into a wooden crate. I couldn't wake you so I ran to call for some help and ..."

"You left him alone George?" Julia asked, getting angry at the constable.

"I didn't have a choice Doctor, I was alone with him, on the roof, and I had to leave him to get some help and ..."

"I'm sorry George, of course you did the right thing. I ..."

"Julia, I don't feel so good." William said, trying to roll on his side.

"Don't move William. I need to check your injuries." Julia said, turning back to her husband and starting to open his vest.

"What are you doing?" William asked.

"I'm getting your vest and shirt open so I can decide if it's so serious I need to take you to the hospital. And I can't see through your clothes, hence the opening."

"But we're not at home. We're … in the streets. And … George is looking." William said, looking at his colleague.

"I don't care. Can you move your legs William?" Julia asked.

"I think so."

"Don't think, move your legs William." she ordered, letting a sigh out when he did.

"Why do you look so happy. It hurts … a lot." he groaned.

"I'm sorry. You can move, that's a good thing." she said, moving on to opening his shirt.

"Julia, please … George!"

"Alright, alright." she said, standing up. "George, could you go to the morgue and ask for an attendant to bring a stretcher? I'm taking William home but I don't want to move him too much right now."

"Of course Doctor." he said, turning to leave.

"Oh and George? Tell the attendant to give something to make William sleep as well. I really need to examine him and I can't do it properly if he is conscious apparently.

* * *

When William opened his eyes, he was in his bedroom. On his bed. In his work clothes … which were opened on his chest.

"What is going on?" he mumbled.

He tried to move but his breath caught when he tried to sit up. Something was wrong.

"Julia?" he called loudly.

"Oh good you're up!" she said, smiling as she entered the bedroom. "Maybe you will let me take your clothes off now that George is no longer around."

"What?"

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked as she tried to get him out of his shirt.

"I … I remember a dead body in an alley and running after someone. Is that right?"

"Based on what George told me, yes." Julia laughed. "Now, help me get your clothes off, I really need to check your injuries. I tried to undress you while you were sleeping but you're too heavy, I couldn't make you move."

It took longer than she had expected. He seemed to be rather beaten and moaned or groaned when she tried to make him move too much. Once he was undressed, she spent half an hour asking him to move in specific ways, asked him some specific questions and assessed his condition. Then she bandaged some parts of his body and helped him into his pajamas. She walked to her medical bag which she had put on her dresser and prepared a seringe of mercury. She laughed when she saw her husband cringe.

"Really William, you have a concussion, two cracked ribs, a bruised ankle, torn ligaments plus a busted knee and elbow and you're afraid of a needle?"

"I'm not afraid of needles, I just don't like them."

"Well, it's for your own good William. It will make you feel better, I promise." she said, kissing him sweetly before injecting him.

"Are you going back to work?" William asked, sinking deeper into the pillows.

"No, not today." Julia said, sitting down on the bed next to him and taking his unharmed hand in hers. "I'll see how you are doing tomorrow. But I do have a board meeting to attend tomorrow afternoon."

"You should go. There is no point in both of us being trapped in here."

"William, you can't get out of bed on your own, you can't stay alone here. How would you get down the stairs?" Julia laughed.

"I thought you were a good doctor? I'm sure your seringe will make me feel better in no time." he said, feeling sleep come over him.

"I think I could ask Mrs Jones to look after you during my meeting tomorrow." Julia thought out loud.

"Who?"

"Mrs Jones. I ran into her and Alwin when I brought you back home. Apparently he has a friend living nearby. She was completely panicked when she saw George and the morgue attendant bring you in the house on a stretcher. I think maybe she's in love with you." Julia laughed. "William?"

She lowered her eyes to him and saw that he was asleep. "I'm so glad you are alright William." she whispered, kissing his lips softly before pulling the covers on him and leaving him to sleep.

* * *

He was doing much better this morning. But not as good as he would have liked. Everything still hurt. He managed to get out of bed, into his robe and down the stairs before he felt faint. He sat down on the steps and that's where Julia found him a few minutes later.

"William, are you ok?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes. Just a little unstable on my feet that's all." he said, smiling at her. "I think I'll settle on the sofa for now." he continued, getting up.

Julia helped him, supporting him on his way to the living room.

"I think you shouldn't move too much today William. You're obviously still in pain."

"I'll be fine Julia don't worry."

"I know you'll be fine, but the harder you try, the longer it gets before you are back to normal. And I would like to have my husband back sooner rather than later." she teased, kissing him tenderly.

"I think I'm going to stay on this couch today. I don't want to risk it." he smiled, pulling her to him for one more kiss.

"Don't over do it Detective." she laughed, standing up. "Now, is there anything I can bring to you? I need to leave for my board meeting in about an hour."

"Could you bring me books and … things to repair or … anything to do, really. Even laundry to fold will do it." William said.

"Isn't that wonderful! You should fall from a roof more often if it makes you want to fold clothes." Julia laughed.

"Oh, I know! Could you get me my tools and my night vision goggles from the garden shed? I have time to finish them now ..."

"Here? You're going to bring your greasy tools in my beige living room?"

"I promise I'll be careful.. And I'll clean everything. Pleeeaaase?" William asked, pouting like a child.

"Fine." Julia said, getting out of the house to get her husband's instruments

When she left him to go to the morgue, she made him promise he would not move from the sofa. He had a stack of books and journals on a table next to him, his night vision goggles on his lap. On her way out, she crossed path with Mrs Jones and Alwin who were walking up the alley to their house. She let them in and hurried back out.

When she came back home a couple of hours later, Julia found Alwin playing by himself outside her house. He told him that his mother was still inside, taking care of the detective and Julia had a bad feeling about it. She saw she was right when she got inside. William was asleep on the sofa, a blanket thrown over him and Mrs Jones was sitting in a nearby chair, a book in her hands but she was not reading. She was watching William sleep, a dreamy look on her face.

"Is he alright?" Julia asked, taking her coat off and placing it on the back of the sofa.

"He is fine. He worked for a little while on his … glasses over there, read a little and he fell asleep."

"Thank you for everything Mrs Jones. You didn't have to stay so long though."

"It was fine, don't worry. You're a busy doctor, you can't stay all day with your patients." Mrs Jones smiled.

"Well, thank you anyway. I think Alwin is getting restless outside, you should bring him home. It's no fun for him being here."

"He enjoyed helping William with his tools and glasses."

"William?" Julia asked, feeling anger rising in her.

"I mean Detective Murdoch. You're right, I should go." Mrs Jones said, getting up and putting her book on the table.

As she collected her things, Julia felt William's forehead for a fever, caressed his cheek and tucked the blanket tighter around him. She saw Mrs Jones look at her and she was satisfied. Maybe this time it was clear that William was already spoken for. But just to make sure, when Julia accompanied the woman to the front door, she made sure to have her pass by one of their framed wedding pictures on a table in the entrance.


	24. 2x10

William and Julia were out for lunch, talking about their latest case.

"Oh, and I saw that her index finger from her right hand was caloused." Julia said, drinking her tea. "She must have been a telegraph operator or something like that."

"Well, I know what I will be doing this afternoon then, touring the telegraph companies in search of a missing operator." William decided.

And that's what he did. He only found what he was looking for on his fifth try. The director of the telegraph company gave him the victim's latest correspondance. Now, he'll just have to decipher everything. He was sorting through all the papers at his desk when Julia entered his office, her report in hand.

"Now, that looks like a lot of paper William, what is it?" she asked, putting her file on his working table and joining him behind his desk.

"The victim's last communications at work." William said. "I can't make any sense of it." he declared, throwing the pile he was holding back in the box and resting his head on the back of his chair, sighing."

"How long have you been at this?" Julia asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, a couple of hours I guess. I need to find a telegraph operator to … translate these messages. None on my cyphers work. I can't make any sense of it."

"You could ask Mrs Jones." Julia laughed.

"Oh yes, that's a great idea."

"I was joking William. I know she was a telegraph operator but ..."

"It's perfect, she's not working at the moment, she could come down here and translate everything. You're a genius Julia!" he exclaimed, getting up and kissing her.

"I know I'm a genius." Julia laughed. "But it was really just a joke William. I … I don't like the idea of her spending a whole day here with you. I told you, I think she's in love with you."

"She's not in love with me Julia. She's just thankful because I brought her son back to her when he disappeared." William reasoned her.

"You did not see her look at you when you were sleeping. It was … creepy. And she didn't even feel bad for it when she saw me.I'm telling you, she has a thing for you. If she comes to the station house, you will tell me. And I will be here too. Is that understood Mr. Murdoch?"

"It's understood if you really want to. I still don't see why it's necessary but ..."

"It is necessary so I can keep an eye on her."

"I kind of like it when you act all jealous." he said, kissing her once more.

As Julia was starting to respond to his kiss, the Inspector barged into William's office.

"You two stop that right now! This is a working environment! You are a disgrace for the police station Murdoch! You should be ashamed of yourself!" he yelled, leaving the office as fast as he had entered.

"What just happened?" Julia asked.

"I … I don't know. He has been weird for the last few days. He fought with Maragaret in his office this morning. All the station heard it. And then, out of nowhere, he was joyful, joking with the constables … I think something is wrong with him. Do you think you could … examine him or something?" William asked.

"If he lets me approach him yes … but I'm not sure he will. I'll need to catch him in one of his good moments."

"Well, let's go home for now." William said, taking his jacket from the back of his chair. "George, could you telephone Mrs Jones and ask her to come in tomorrow morning? Tell her we need her to translate some telegraphs for a case."

"On it Sir." George said, picking up the ear piece.

* * *

When William walked into the station house the following morning, the Inspector was laughing with Constable Higgins. William walked in his office and called Julia. If she wanted a chance to examine the inspector, it was now or never. As he hung up the telephone, George entered his office.

"Sir, Mrs Jones has arrived."

"Alright, bring her in here please George."

William welcomed her and explained what he wanted her to do. He settled her at his work table, brought her some tea and left her to work. He was sorting through his mail behind the main desk when Julia entered the station house. She walked up to him and said she would see if the Inspector would talk to her. When she knocked on his office door, the Inspector was taking a nap on his couch. Apparently his good mood was already gone. She barely touched the subject of his changing mood that he yelled and nearly pushed her out, slamming the door in her face. She turned around to see all the constables and William looking at her.

"Something is really wrong with him, and I'm going to find out what." she declared, walking into William's office. "Here is my latest report on the victim. Oh, good morning Mrs Jones."

"Good morning Doctor." the womand answered, looking back down to the messages she was translating.

William sat in his chair and opened the file Julia had brought with her. She sat down in the other chair in front of his desk. They talked about the latest results quietly so as not to bother Mrs Jones. Julia left for the morgue a few minutes later, telling her husband that she will bring him some lunch later, and making sure that Mrs Jones heard. She must not have been really subtle because even William smiled. To put her at ease, he gently kissed her before she left the station, hidden from the Inspector, just in case he exploded again.

When Julia came back to the station a few hours later, Mrs Jones was telegraphing from a desk and William was sitting next to her, all the constables around them. She couldn't hear what they were saying but suddenly Mrs Jones had a panicked look on her face. She followed William's instructions and then left her chair angry, heading to his office. The look on William's face said it all: he was in trouble. Julia smiled and headed to the Inspector's office. She stopped in her tracks though. George was up against the wall, the Inspector ready to punch him.

"What is going on here?" Julia asked.

The Inspector let go of George and nearly ran in his office, closing the door and the blinds.

"Are you alright George?" Julia asked, watching the constable straighten his uniform.

"This is getting out of hand Doctor. I don't know what is wrong with him but it's getting worse every day."

"I'm going to talk to him." she declared.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean …. he's rather violent and ..."

"Don't worry about me George, I'll be fine." she said, opening the door and closing it behind her.

George almost ran to William's office, knowing that is something bad happened and the Detective was made aware that he knew, he would be in a lot of trouble.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to tell you that Doctor Ogden is in the Inspector's office."

"Alright George. The blinds are open, I'm sure she will be fine. And we can see if things go wrong. Keep an eye in the office, just to be sure." William said, turning back to Mrs Jones. "Once again, I'm sorry Mrs Jones, we had to act urgently so as not to lose him and ..."

George didn't hear the rest of the conversation, closing the door behind him. He sat at his desk, pretending to read a report but really looking over it, making sure the doctor was in no immediate danger. He knew she could take care of herself, even if she had to hit the inspector. Everything seemed to be going fine though. They were both sitting on the Inspector's couch, talking calmly. After about half an hour, William joined George at his desk.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"I don't know. They seem fine. He never yelled once." George said.

"Well, you do not yell at Julia Ogden. Never. If you want to stay alive that is." William laughed.

George was going to respond when Julia stood up and left the office, coming to meet George and William.

"I'm going to the morgue to get something for the inspector. Keep an eye on him while I'm gone, will you?"

"No problem Doctor." George said, intent on preventing any other potential attack.

* * *

When Julia came back to the station house, she saw Mrs Jones talking to a woman. She heard the latter ask if she had anyone in her life. Julia nearly choked when she heared Mrs Jones answer "maybe", turning her head to the office where William was working at his desk. She watched the two women walk out, too shocked to say anything. She was brought out of her thoughts when the Inspector's office door opened.

"Doctor Ogden? Do you have it?" the inspector asked.

"Yes." Julia answered, walking into his office. "But I have to inject it so you better close the blinds." she said, putting the box she was carrying on the desk.

"Why?" the inspector asked, rolling up his sleeve.

"Oh … It's … It's not to be injected in the arm Inspector but in ..."

"Oh no, you're not doing it! No woman but the missus will get near my backside." he protested, walking backwards away from her.

"Well you will need much longer arms then Inspector." Julia laughed.

"There is another solution. MURDOCH!" he yelled, making the detective join his office.

Julia had a really hard time not to laugh when she watched her husband walk back to his office as if he were sleep walking. She joined him once she had packed her things.

"Are you alright William?" she asked, sitting in front of him.

"Did I just ..."

"Yes you did." Julia laughed. "And you did really good. You would make a great doctor." she continued, laughing hard enough to attract some constables' eyes.

"That's not funny Julia!"

"Yes it is. You should see your face right now!" she said, trying to calm herself. "Oh, you want to hear something that is really not funny? I overheard Mrs Jones say to a woman who was here earlier that maybe she had someone in her life."

"Oh? Good for her."

"She was talking about you William! She was looking at you when she said that!"

"But I … why would she think that?" he asked, panic clear in his eyes.

"Did you tell her that you were married?" Julia asked.

"Why would I tell her that? That's no one's business but ours."

"It is clear that she feels … something for you William, how can you not see it?"

"I … I ..."

"You're each as bad as the other in this." Julia sighed.

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"The other day when you were at home and she came to see you, I purposefully made her walk by out wedding picture on the dresser by the front door. She must have seen it and just decided to ignore it."

"Or she didn't see it." William reasoned.

"You really need to talk to her William. It's not nice to keep her hoping something that will never happen. Because of course it will never happen, right?"

"Of course not Julia! How can you … Oh you're making fun of me. That is not nice." he pointed out. "Just in case you are right, I will clearly tell her we are married next time I see her. If I ever see her again."

"Oh believe me, she will be back." Julia said. "And just in case, maybe you could develop our wedding portrait again in a bigger size and we could hang it somewhere in the house. Above the fireplace would be nice." she reflected.


	25. 2x11 Let Us Ask the Maiden

William was gathering the documents on his desk. He had planned on surprising his wife with dinner at a restaurant tonight. He knew that their latest case had moved her. Him too if he was honest. It had hit a little too close to home. The two lovers separated and one of them killed because they were not seen as a good match by their families and communities … their story brought back some bad memories.

As he was ready to leave, his hat on his head, he saw Mrs Jones enter the station house. He groaned but knew he had to deal with it now so he could still take Julia out.

"Mrs Jones, what a surprise. What are you doing here so late? Is Alwin alright?" William asked.

"He is fine Detective, thank you for asking. I was … I wanted to come and apologize for my reaction the other day with the killer on the telegraph line. I shouldn't have talked to you like that and ..."

"You had every right to be mad at me Mrs Jones. I involved your child in this story when I knew it could be dangerous, I should be the one apologizing." William said. "I … I have to talk to you about something. Would you mind stepping into my office quickly?" he asked.

Mrs Jones preceded him in his office and sat on the chair in front of his desk. He could see it now, the hopeful look on her face. He hated that he would disappoint her but Julia was right, he could not just let her hope something that would never happen.

"When you were here last time, Doctor Ogden heard you say that … that you uh ..."

"What is it Detective? Are you alright?" Mrs Jones asked, putting her hand over William's on his desk.

"She heard you say that you thought maybe something could be happening between the two of us and … God this is embarassing … the fact is I'm married and ..."

"Oh I feel so stupid!" Mrs Jones exclaimed, hiding her face I her hand.

"You are not stupid, don't worry about it." William reassured her.

"Do you mind if … Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"You wife … She doesn't mind you working so closely with Doctor Ogden? Because you seem really close and ..."

"Oh no, you misunderstood. Doctor Ogden is my wife." William said.

"Oh!"

"Yes. Don't worry, she's not mad at you or anything. To be honest, I did not … see … that you were interested in me. She told me to make things clear to you, not because she was jealous, she knows that I am completely devoted to her and that I always will be, but she didn't want you to keep on hoping … only to get hurt in the end."

"That is very considerate of her. I feel so stupid and ..."

"William, are you ready to … Oh, Mrs Jones, good evening." Julia said, entering her husband's office.

"Doctor Ogden, I'm really sorry if I offended you or ..."

"You didn't Mrs Jones, don't worry." Julia said, smiling nicely at the ashamed woman.

"I … I should go." Mrs Jones said. "Alwin will be waiting for me at home and … yes, I should go. Good evening." she said, getting out as fast as she could without being rude.

"I feel bad for her. She must feel so … humiliated." Julia said, sitting in the now free chair in front of the desk.

"I feel bad too, how can I not see things like this?" William asked. "I did at one point. I completely saw your flirting with me in this park when we met." he continued, smiling at his wife.

"You can't be blind to such an attraction William, it's simply not possible." Julia said, winking at him.

"That must be it. And once I found you, I closed off to any other seduction attempt." he laughed, getting up and walking to his wife to kiss her. "Now come on, I'm taking you to dinner."

"Dinner? What is the occasion?" Julia asked.

"No particular occasion." he said, helping her on her feet. "This case just brought back some not so pleasant memories, and I thought we could celebrate overcoming every single obstacle thrown our way these last seven years."

"I love your brain Mr. Murdoch. It always comes up with really great ideas." Julia said, kissing him before they left the office arm in arm.

* * *

After their lovely meal, they left the restaurant and decided to walk home. Without realizing it, their steps led them to the park where they had first met. They entered the park and went to the bench where their story had begun. They sat down and Julia cuddled into her husband's side.

"I'm so glad that man decided to steal my bag that day." Julia said, a smile on her face.

"Well, I am glad you were a doctor because I was hit really hard trying to recover that bag for you." William laughed, kissing her hair.

"You were my first real patient." Julia said, remembering. "I was just out of school. My first day, on my lunch break from visiting different practices and looking for one that would accept a female physician, and that handsome constable saves my new professional equipment. This was a sign." she said, squeezing his hand in hers.

"Well, when I got back to the station with that bandage around my head, a new constable called George Crabtree bumped into me and nearly made me fall. That was also a sign." William laughed.

They stayed silent for a while, each thinking of everything the had had to overcome to get to where they were now. It had started with a disastrous attempt at courting on William's part. Who would have guessed that such a stubborn and independent woman could exist? She was so frank in her reactions and her reflexions it was disarming for a very romantic and traditional William. Once he had understood how Julia worked, that they were both curious of pretty much everything, things went much more smoothly. After that came the challenge of the Ogden family. Very important in the Toronto society, Julia's father had a hard time admitting that his first daughter was in love with a low-life as he called William. He tried for several month to have Julia date other, more respectable young men. They had not told him that they were dating at first and that had been a really good idea given the way he reacted when Julia finally told him. Ruby being away at school at that moment, she had no one to go against her father with her. When she had had enough and had enough money of her own, she told her father that she would be leaving the family house. Her father had been angrier than she had ever seen him when she told him that. He even went to see William and told him about Julia's abortion in hope of breaking them up. That had not worked. He was surprised to find out that his daughter had been entirely honest with the young man. The real rupture came when William proposed to Julia. She accepted right away, happier than she ever thought was possible. William wrote a letter to her father, informing him of their decision, asking for his blessing but still making it clear that if they didn't get it, they would get married anyway. They never received any answer. In a last attempt to make things right for the love of his life, William sent Julia's father an invitation to their wedding the day before the ceremony. He hoped that the man would change his mind. She said she did not mind but he could clearly see that Julia would like her father to walk her down the aisle. That did not happen but Julia assured him that she did not mind, that all that mattered to her was that she was going to be joined to him for life. Her father could change his mind if he wanted, she would not change hers. They got married alone but when they got out of the church, Julia's father was waiting for them with his contract.

"I have to say Julia, I didn't think I would be able to survive everything if it hadn't been for you." William said, pulling her deeper into his side.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." she said, looking up at him. "I don't really believe in fate but I think we were destined to each other. I cannot imagine my life without you William. And I am absolutely sure that I would not be so happy if I had not met you."

William didn't know what to say. He never did when Julia said things like that. So he simply took her face in his hands and kissed her with everything he had.

"I'm so glad my father never thought of poisoning you." Julia whispered against his lips. "Some were not so lucky."

"Please don't talk about your father when I kiss you like that." William said, pulling her in his lap and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Maybe we should go home." Julia suggested when she felt his hands become too adventurous for a public place, even if there was no one around.

"Yes, we should." William mumbled in her neck.


	26. 2x12 Werewolves

They were making the most of the warm night, taking a stroll arm in arm, talking about their latest case and another one of George's crazy theories.

"He should really write down all of his ideas." Julia laughed. "He has such a productive imagination, it would be a shame not to do something with it. Now for example, look at this full moon, I'm sure he has some incredibly well documented theory on how there are people living on the moon, or on how we could go up there and look down on Earth and study the way we live." she continued.

"The most disturbing fact in everything you just said is that you are probably right." William laughed, pulling her closer to him. "Aren't you cold in this dress?"

"No, I'm fine." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "And when I am cold, you'll just have to give me your jacket and bring me home."

"Yes, so I will be the one who will be cold, like always." William mumbled.

"Don't worry, if you get cold, once we are home, I'll make sure to make you hot again. I promise." she whispered in his hear, making him shiver.

"I'm feeling really cold all of a sudden. Maybe we should turn around and head home before I catch something." William said, making a show of coughing.

"Sure, why not." Julia laughed, turning around.

On their way back to their house, they met Mrs Jones and her son and stopped to talk for an awkward moment. Once they parted ways, William and Julia walked back home quickly. As William was opening their front door, Julia kissing his neck and unbuttoning his vest, they heard bicycle breaks in their alley. Sure enough, Constable Higgins called for them.

"Detective, you're needed at a crime scene. And the Doctor too. George is already there. I leave the address here." he said, putting the piece of paper under a rock and cycling away.

"I swear this man only appears when we are … busy. Never at any other moment. And when you want him to do something, you can never find him. One of these days I am going to ..."

"You're not going to do anything to the poor man William." Julia laughed, her head falling on his shoulder. "We better get going or we'll spend all night at work. I can't open up a dead body and keep my promise to my husband. And I would rather keep my promise." she said, kissing him quickly before walking down the few steps of their front porch to collect the paper Higgins had left for them.

* * *

He had hesitated before coming to the morgue but his neck itched more and more and that decided him. When he entered, Julia was cleaning the slab.

"Are you done for the day?" he asked, walking to her, his hand on his neck.

"Yes, I have an appointment outside in half an hour. Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up at him, putting her cleaning supplies away.

William took his hand off his neck and revealed the long scratch he got there.

"What happened to you?" Julia asked, getting closer to examine it.

"I was … attacked?"

"By what?"

"I don't really know. The same thing that killed our victim. But it didn't want to kill me." he added right away when he saw the look on his wife's face. "Don't worry Julia, it jumped on me from behind, scratched my neck and ran off, nothing more."

"Alright, I'll take a look at it but it seems superficial. Sit down here." she said, showing the slab.

She examined him, disinfected the scratch and put a creamy thing on it. She felt William's legs encircle her close to him.

"William, what are you doing?" she laughed.

"Just remembering the last time you examined me here after I was attacked by an animal." William said, taking the jar out of her hand and putting it on the slab next to him.

"That's a very good memory." Julia said, smiling at him.

"Yes it is. Oh and you made a promise that you didn't keep last night if I remember correctly." he said, sliding down the slab to be on the same level as his wife as he kissed her.

"I don't have time William." Julia protested, responding to his kiss.

"Can't you postpone your appointment."

"No. I'm sorry. And I need to leave soon." she said. "Really soon." she added when she felt his hands on the collar of her dress.

"Let's not waste any time talking then." William said.

"I really don't have time William." Julia repeated, pushing him away reluctantly. "I promise, as soon as I get home, I'll take care of you."

"That's two promises Mrs Murdoch." William teased.

"Don't worry, I can keep two promises at a time." she laughed. "What has you so … amorous today?" she asked, buttoning her dress back up.

"Surely my near death experience. And you would think my wife would want to take care of me after such an adventure."

"Don't worry, I will take care of you. Just not right now." she said, kissing him quickly before going into her office and putting her hat on.

She kissed him one last time before she left. Alone in her office, William looked around, frustrated. His eyes found her calendar and he saw her appointment. "Out with Regie".

"Whoever you are Regie, I don't like you." he said, leaving the morgue.

* * *

"Two days in a row uh?" Julia asked as William walked into the morgue, a bag of ice on half his face. "What happened this time?" she asked, taking the ice out of his hand.

"The inspector pushed me into a wall." William said.

"Why? Did you annoy him that much?" she laughed.

"He pushed me so he could shoot the man who attacked me yesterday."

"Oh, that's a good reason I guess." she smiled. "It's going to hurt for a few days but there is no durable damage. It's a good thing I kept my promises last night, it would have hurt today." she teased.

"I'm sure it could make me feel better." William smiled, before grimacing in pain.

"Keep the ice on your face for a while longer, it will prevent any swelling." Julia said, giving the bag back to him.

"Did your appointment go well yesterday? You never really told me last night."

"Well, I had promises to keep dear husband." Julia laughed.

"How did it go? And what sort of appointment was it anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"This one you will love, I promise. And we both know I keep my promises." she said, kissing him quickly. "Are you finished for the day? Can we go home now or do you have something left to do at the office?"

"We can go home. My report can wait for tomorrow. I'm not sure I could write anything anyway with my headache."

"We'll go home then my wounded detective, and I'll take care of you." Julia said, taking his hand, and pulling him towards the door.


	27. 2x13 Anything You Can Do

"Stop sulking William." Julia laughed as she took the dishes from the table, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not sulking, I don't want to go that's all." William said, taking the newspaper that was next to him.

"Then don't go!"

"I can't let this … Sergeant Lenny alone there. I have to go if I want to understand what happened. And my father's name is on this list. God only knows what trouble he got himslef into this time."

"He does tend to attract problem." Julia laughed, coming back to the dining room table with a tray of tea and buiscits.

She put the tray on the table and poured two cups. She put one before and husband and sat down next to him.

"I have the impression you don't like Sergeant Lenny, am I right?" Julia asked softly.

"You are right… as always." William conceded, trying to hide behind the newspaper.

"And why is that? You have known him only for a day."

"I don't know Julia, it's just … the way he is. Always so sure of himslef, the way he talks … even the way he walks annoys me!" William said, getting angry.

He let the newspaper fall on his lap when he heard his wife brust in laughter. When he looked at her he saw that she was clearing tears from her cheeks.

"What is so funny?" William asked, completely lost.

"You really don't see it?" Julia asked, trying to calm herself.

"See what?"

"He's just like you William! In every way! Even the inspector saw it and had a good laugh when you complained to him. George has his suspicions as well but hasn't really made the connection yet."

"He's not like me! He is so … rigid." he said. "I have a bag to pack." he declared when Julia started laughing again, leaving the table

"Oh William come back, don't be such a child!" she called from her chair.

When she heard the door of their bedroom slam behind her husband, she got up, cleaned the table and closed the house. When every door and window was locked, she went upstairs. She slowly opened their bedroom door and found her husband rummaging into one of the drawers.

"I'm sorry William, I didn't want to hurt you. I just thought it was funny." Julia said, placing a hand on his back.

"I know, I'm sorry too, I clearly over reacted. It's just that … I don't like him. And you saying that he is like me … that's just not a comparison I like." he said, taking some clothes to put them on the bag which was waiting open on the bed.

"He is a lot more rigid than you William. And you know why?" Julia asked, undoing her hair.

"No I don't but I have a feeling you are going to tell me." William smiled.

"He doesn't have me. You do. And I know how to make you less rigid." she said, walking seductivly towards him.

"I'm so lucky to have you for that. How would I have turned out if I hadn't met you to make me less rigid?" he asked, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

"Lucky for us, you won't have to find out." she breathed against his lips, trying to control her breathing.

"Maybe you should show me again how you do it so it lasts long enough for me to come back here intact." William suggested, his hands looking for some buttons to undo.

"It will be my pleasure." she replied, untucking his shirt from his trousers.

* * *

She was there, waiting for him when the train stopped. They had been away for a couple of days … an eventful couple of days … and it was too much. All the more because of the state they were when they had to separate. After a night full of passion, William had to literally tear himself from his wife not to miss the train. And now that he saw her in her light blue dress, he just wanted to kiss her in a way that was definitely inapropriate for the public place they were in. Julia couldn't resist though. She walked to him as he got off the train and through her arms around his neck, pulling him to her without any restraint. They kept the kiss short, still making sure that the other got the message that there would be much more coming. They separated when they heard someone clear their throat behing them.

"Well, William, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we'll keep in touch now". Sergeant Lenny said.

"Of course Jasper." William said, shaking the hand he was presenting to him.

"Until next time brother." Japser said, walking away in his uniform.

"Brother?" Julia asked.

"Oh yes, one of Henry's many exploits." William said.

He explained how he discovered that he had a brother on their way to the carriage Julia had come in.

"I was no so far from the truth when I said he was exactly like you." Julia laughed, squeezing the arm she was holding.

"Ugh, don't remind me." William said, making a face.

"Now, I have a surprise for you." Julia announced

"A surprise? Why?"

"Maybe you forgot but I didn't."

"Forgot what?"

"Tomorrow is your birthday William!" Julia laughed, getting into the carriage.

"The key word here being "tomorrow", why do I get a surprise today?" William asked, joining her inside.

"Well, it was today or in two weeks so I decided on today." she said, getting closer to him.

"It better be a very good surprise because I had another sort of activity in mind to celebrate my return." William whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry William, you will love it, I promise."

"I love you."

"Maybe you can love both me and the surprise at the same time." she said before kissing him.

"Where are you taking me?" William asked, suddenly scared.

"Don't worry William, I promise it will be great." she said, reassuring him. "But … we are getting closer so I will have to blindfold you now." she continued, untying his tie.

"Why?" William asked.

"So it can be a total surprise. Do you trust me William?"

"Of course I do, you know that."

"Alright then. Close your eyes."

William did as he was told. He felt Julia tie his tie on his eye. Not long after, the carriage stopped. Julia helped her husband out of the carriage and they walked for a couple of minutes. When they stopped, Julia felt her husband tense.

"Relax William. I know you will like it. Now stay here for a while, I have to check something, I'll be right back." she said, kissing him quickly before walking away. "Alright, everything is ready. Are you?" she asked as she came back to him.

"I guess." William answered.

Julia laughed, untying his tie. He blinked a lot and finally saw his surprise.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a hot air baloon." she answered. "And I am taking you for a ride." she said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the baloon.

"YOU are taking me on a ride?"

"Yes. I have been taking lessons for the last month with Regie. He taught me everything to fly it." Julia said excitedly.

"Alright then. Let's get in this thing." William said, almost running to it, as excited as a child.

Julia laughed and followed him. She showed him everything she had learned and they flew for about an hour.

"This is the best surprise ever Julia, thank you." William said, a huge smile on his face as he pulled her into his arms.

"You're very welcome. Only the best for my husband." she said, kissing him passionately.


	28. 3x01 The Murdoch Identity

"What is he doing?" Julia asked herself, looking out the window of the dining room.

She had been waiting for him for over two hours now. Their lunch was cold on the table and worry was creeping in her mind. William had left for church earlier in the morning, telling his wife that he would be back right after mass to share luch with her before she had to go to a charity engagement. But he still hadn't come back and that was not normal. If anything had happened, he would have called her, she was sure of it. She paced the house for another hour before deciding that something was really wrong. She left the house and walked to the church, hoping that there was some sort of celebration that William had not told her and that he was still there. She knew it was not true but she refused to lose hope. When she arrived at the church, she saw that everything was closed. She sat for a few minutes on a bench nearby, trying to control the panic that was rising in her. Maybe something had happened and he was called into work? She decided to walk to the station house. She was too edgy to wait patiently for a carriage to drive her there. When she arrived, she rushed into her husband's office, only to find it empty. She stopped dead in her tracks, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Doctor Ogden, what are you doing here?" George asked when he saw her.

"Have you seen William?" she asked, drying her tears with her hands.

"No I haven't, he is not on duty today."

"I know that George. Did someone call him into work?" she asked, eyes full of hope.

"I'm sorry no. What has you in such a state?" George asked, guiding her to a nearby chair.

"He didn't come home. He left for church and … he didn't come back. I've looked everywhere he could have been but I didn't find him. I thought maybe he was here but he is not and … I think something happened to him." Julia said, her voice breaking on the last part.

"I … I will call the Inspector." George said, leaving her to reach the telephone.

When the Inspector came in, Julia could see that he was worried too. He made her tell him exactly what had happened since they had woken up over and over again, making sure she was not forgetting anything. When it was clear that there was absolutely no reason for William not to have gone back home, he knew something had to be done.

"I'm going to get some constables to ask around town if anybody saw him." the Inspector said. "You should go home Doctor, he will be worried if he happens to come back to an empty house."

Julia simply nodded, getting up slowly and walking out of the office as if in a trance.

George and the Inspector watched her walk out.

"What do you think Inspector?" George asked.

"That something must have happened to Murdoch. He would never have left his wife without any news for so long if nothing had happened. Gather a team of constables and patrol the city. Ask around for him. He MUST be somewhere!"

"Yes Sir."

* * *

It had been a week. A full week without her husband. Something very bad must have happened to him, he would never have left her like that. She could not help but think about their life together, their happy and less happy moment, their wedding day, all their milestones. But she couldn't help but imagine what could have happened to him as well, and these images were not helping calm her anxiety. She had barely slept since he had disappeared, everytime she saw his dead body hidden somewhere. She could not stop crying every time she thought about him, her eyes had been puffy for the most part of the week. She was at the morgue today, having decided that she could not stand staying at home with nothing to do. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw George enter, his helmet in hand.

"Doctor, a body was found in a field behind the Dectetive's church. Given the description we have ..."

"I'll be right with you." Julia said, getting her medical bag.

George could see that she was not doing good, even if she tried to act brave. He had seen the look in her eyes when he had come into the morgue, he had heard her voice quiver. And now he could see her walk reluctantly to the body that was lying face down in the tall grass.

"It's not William." she declared before she approached the body.

"How can you know from so far away?" the detecting replacing William asked.

"I know my husband Sir, and I'm telling you, this man over there is not my husband!" she almost yelled at him, marching to the body to examine it.

When she had finished everything she had to do, she walked away and fainted. The Inspector caught her just before she hit the ground and sat her in the grass, trying to bring her back. After a few seconds, her eyes opened, she seemed completely lost.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to get up.

"You fainted. When was the last time you ate Doctor?" the inspector asked.

"I don't know. This morning?"

"You don't seem sure." the inspector smiled. "Come on, I'll bring you home."

"No, not home, please." Julia pleaded, tears gathering in her eyes. "I can't go back there, not without him. I … I can't."

"Alright then, you'll come back the the station." the inspector said, helping her on her feet and never letting go of her arm until they reached the carriage.

Once they arrived at the station house, Julia walked into William's office and sat at his desk. She opened his drawer and searched for his picture frame. She smiled when she found it. It was a picture of the two of them that someone at the station had taken one time when they were working in William's office. They were looking at each other, smiling. Love was clear in this photograph. When she saw it Julia wondered if they ever fooled anyone during the five years they had to pretend not to be married and even not to be in love with each other. She put the frame back in the drawer, she knew he didn't want to put in on the desk so that any suspects who came in here could not use it against him in any way.

She was brought out her thoughts when she heard Constable Higgins yell in the station.

"Inspector! Detective Murdoch is alive!"

She ran out of the office to meet him.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know Doctor." Higgins said. "All I know is that a man matching his description boarded a steamship last week. And it's certain it's him, we showed photographs of the detective and the workers are certain it was him."

"Oh thank God!" Julia exclaimed, sitting on George's desk.

"Where was the steamer headed?" the Inspector asked.

"The man in charge said he had to look in the register of the departures. George is still there, waiting for the answer. I came here as soon as I knew he was alright."

"Good work Higgins." The inspector said, looking at Julia who had a huge smile on her face. "We're going to bring him back." he told her.

Later that day Julia heard that her husband was in Bristol, England. She felt so relieved that she kissed George on the cheek when he told her the good news. She learned by the Bristol police that he had been chased by murderers, lost his memory and saved the queen and one of her men from a certain death. It seemed that even when he didn't know who he was, William Murduch could not help but save people. He would be home in a few days and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The Inspector had refused to let her go to meet the steam ship. He had insisted that she wait for her husband at tha station house. She had been waiting for a couple of hours and she fell asleep on his desk. Since she had learned William was alive and well, she had felt all the sleepless nights crash on her and she spent most of her time sleeping. She was awaken by applause and cheers. She stood up and walked to the door of the office, almost afraid of what she would see. What if it was not him? What if this was just a dream? What if he his memory hadn't come back and he didn't remember her? Them?

When she saw him and looked into his eyes, everything else was forgotten.

"Oh William." she whispered before running to him and throwing her arms around him.

For a few seconds, nothing but her husband existed. She hugged him, kissed him passionately, vaguely hearing the cheers from the constables around them. When Julia let go of his lips, she saw the station house blur and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she was lying in the Inspector's office, on the couch. The first thing she saw was her husband's eyes.

"You're really here." she said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm really here." William said, smiling at her.

They stayed there, looking at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"You should take your wife home Murdoch." The Inspector said.

He did not need to be told twice. On their way back home, in the carriage, Julia never let go of his hand, her lips rarely leaving his. When they entered their house, for the first time in almost two weeks, Julia was not assaulted by memories of her missing husband. Instead, she was assaulted by her returned husband. Assaulted with kisses and caresses. She let herself go in his arms, enjoying a feeling of love she thought she had lost forever. He took her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Slowly, he undressed her.

"You were my first memory, Julia. The very first thing I remembered was you face." William said, covering her face with kisses as he pushed her slowly towards their bed. "From that moment on, I only wanted one thing. Come back to you." he continued, lying her down gently. "Before I even knew who I was, I knew I loved you. And I knew that I had to come back to you."

"You came back to me William." Julia said, pulling him on top of her. "Now show me that you are really here with me, that it's not all a dream."


	29. 3x02 The Great Wall

He was not in a good mood when he entered their house that night. Julia could guess why. It was not often that he had to investigate the death of a fellow constable.

"I made your favourite dinner." Julia said, kissing him as he joined her in the kitchen.

"You're my favourite dinner."

"Well, I made your second favourite then." she laughed, pushing him away lightly, kissing him on the cheek before going back to her pots.

"I'm going to change and I'll come help you." William said, walking to the stairs.

When he came back down, Julia could say that he had not changed only his clothes, his mood as well.

"How was the rest of your day?" Julia asked as William laid the table for the two of them.

"Not good." he said. "The two constables from station 5 who are working with me … I don't know … they are so rude to the population. They arrested an old man by themselves this afternoon and if I hadn't intervened they would have put him in a cell without any proof."

"They're just constables William, they are starting on the job."

"That's just the problem. They're just starting and they act as if the rule the place. They're so presumptuous, I ..."

"Show them how it's done then." Julia said, kissing his cheek before sitting down next to him. "And you can always beat them at the Police games if it makes you feel better." she laughed.

"This might not go well either." William said, taking her plate to give her food.

"Why do you say that?"

"The lads didn't really seem pleased by my physics lesson about tug o' war this morning. I even think I heard one of the constables sigh in relief when the telephone rang."

"They want to play, William, not take physics lessons to win."

"They would be sure to win if they listened to me." he mumbled.

"I know that, but they don't. And it's the police _games_ , they want to have fun, that's all."

"I like to have fun too, that doesn't mean you can't learn something at the same time."

"Not everyone thinks like you William, you have to get used to it." Julia said, squeezing his hand softly.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm no good company tonight. This whole days has just been … bad."

"I know. Why don't you go to the living room? I'll clean up here and bring some tea so we can relax."

"You're the best, you know that?" William asked, kissing her.

"Yes I know. Now move before I change my mind and make you clean everything by yourself." Julia laughed.

Once she had cleaned and put everything away, she joined her husband in the living room. She found him on the sofa, a newspaper in his hands but his eyes were closed.

"You should go to bed William." Julia said softly, sitting next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm fine right here." he said, opening his eyes and smiling at her as he pulled her against his chest. "I barely saw you today, I'm not going to bed without spending some time with my wife."

"You could spend some time with you wife in your bed." Julia teased, opening a few buttons of his shirt to caress his chest.

"No need to go to bed for that." William said, bringing her on his lap and kissing her passionately.

* * *

When Julia entered the morgue after her lunch break, she did not expect company, let alone the entire station house.

"What happened?" she asked, walking to William to see if he was alright.

"We had a little … disagreement with station house number 5 during the police games." William said, hissing when she touched his bruising cheek.

"It seems more than a little disagreement. William, you're bleeding!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. On the back of your head."

"You should see the other guy Doctor, he's in a bad shape. Your husband can throw a good punch!" The inspector said.

"That's not something to be proud of Inspector!" Julia reprimanded. "Alright gentlemen, line up so I can see what I can do for you. You, get at the back of the line," she said to William. "And put that on your head to stop the bleeding."

An hour later, Julia was finishing up with William.

"Really William, a fight? What happened?"

"I really don't know. They were taunting us and just seeing those two in front of me I … I don't know. I don't even know who started it."

"Officers of the law, all of you, that must have been a sight." she laughed, putting her last touch to William's head injury.

"Chief Constable Stockton didn't think so. I never saw him angry like that. He yelled at us like we were children."

"That's what happens when you act like children." Julia said, kissing him on the cheek before standing up and putting away her medical supplies. "And what happened to the game? Was it cancelled?"

"We play it again tomorrow. And if we don't want to be replaced by new recruits we will behave like gentlemen." William recited.

"Maybe I will attend this game. Just to make sure nobody opens that head wound again." Julia laughed, handing William his jacket.

He stood up and winced when he put his jacket on.

"You should take a hot bath when we get home William, it will relax your muscles."

"Or maybe you should give me a massage with that oil you bought the other week. It is very relaxing."

"I know you found it relaxing William, you fell asleep while I was getting undressed. It was not suppose to relax you, it was suppose to … invigorate you." she laughed, kissing him passionately.

"You don't need any oil to invigorate me Julia. You are all I need." he said.


	30. 3x03 Victor Victorian

William had a hard time keeping a serious look on his face when he saw George and the inspector in their ceremonial robes. The fact that George was superior to the inspector in this free-mason hierarchy didn't help. When Julia arrived at the crime scene and the men refused to let her enter, he was brought back to reality.

"So, you're married to a cheeky thing uh?" Julia asked William as they walked to the body.

"I'm married to a cheeky woman." William corrected.

Julia examined the body and later asked for it to be removed and brought back to the morgue for further analysis. As she underssed the corpse she had a surprised she certainly never had before. She telephoned to the police station and waited for William, George and the inspector to arrive. She covered the body entirely, preserving the surprise. She really looked forward to seeing the look on the men's faces. They arrived a few minutes later.

"Why did you call for the three of us to come Doctor, you usually just ask for Murdoch." The inspector said, taking his hat off as they entered her office.

"I know. But I made a discovery that will interest all of you. For your investigation and … in regards to your relationship to the victim." Julia said, standing up from her desk and walking slowly to the slab.

William could tell that something was up with his wife. She had this smile on her face that told him that she was enjoying what she was going to show them. The group walked to the slab, the three men on one side, Julia by the head of the victim. She didn't say anything, she didn't uncover the body. She just stood there, waiting for them to react, a smile on her face. Finally, she saw realization in George's eyes.

"Are those …?" the constable asked, his eyes glued to certain forms from under the sheet.

"Yes they are. Gentlemen, your Victor was a woman." Julia announced, lifting the sheet just enough for the three of them to have a quick look. As expected, William took his eyes elsewhere as soon as he saw them and George's eyes could not look anywhere else.

* * *

He had to admit, he was very angry when he saw her at the Albany Club dressed like a man, but now that she had taken the wig and the moustache off, he liked her appearance. She looked very good in this tuxedo, her gloden hair falling on her shoulders.

"Stop looking at me like that, William." Julia whispered as he helped her out of the carriage and led the group of women into the station house.

"I can't."

"Really? You like me looking like that?" she laughed.

"I guess I ..."

"What is going on here?" the Inspector asked, looking at all the ladies dressed up as men. "Doctor Ogden?" he said, surprised to see her among the group, William at her side. "You two, my office, now." he said, pointing at them as the women looked at Julia as a traitor.

The Inspector stopped right in front of the door.

"On second thought, I'll just talk to the good doctor here. I don't need you to defend her every move Murdoch." he said.

"Oh don't worry about that, she doesn't need me to defend her." William laughed, squeezing his wife's hand. "I'll get started on the interviews of the women." he added, turning around.

"You're her husband, aren't you?" one of the women asked as he walked past her.

"Yes I am. Why?" he asked.

"She told us about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Let's just say that if all men were like you we would not have to do what we do." she said, going to sit on the bench next to the front desk.

William went in his office to take some files and called for the first woman to follow him in the interview room. He looked briefly in the Inspector's office to make sure everything was alright between the two impulsive occupants. It seemed that his wife was yelling at his boss … a nice future for him in perspective.

When he got out of the interview room an hour later, having learned everything he could from the different women, he went back to his office to find Juia sitting in his desk chair, writing something in one of his notebooks.

"Hard at work are you Detective Murdoch?" he laughed, sitting in front of his desk.

"I would make a great detective you know? Here, I wrote everything I got from the moment I joined the basketball team. Maybe you could see if there is something that the other women didn't tell you." she said, sliding the notebook to him.

William took it and started to read it, Julia relaxing against the back of the desk chair. Looking from his office, the inspector couldn't help but study the couple. It was so strange to him the relationship they had. They loved each other, that much was very clear to everyone, you just had to look at them. But the way they … worked together, with equality in every aspect of their life, that astonished him. He considered himself as good with Margaret but looking at the Murdochs he realized that she did not have any say in much regarding their life or their family. But she didn't seem to mind, she never said anything. She was older than Julia, maybe it was a generation thing. He shook his head, clearing his mind and took a look at the reports on his desk.


	31. 3x04 Rich Boy, Poor Boy

"Did you find him?" Julia asked as soon as William opened their front door.

"No."

"I heard someone talk about it when I walked by the station on my way home. I went to see Margaret but she wasn't home."

"She was at the station with us."

"She must feel so … desperate." Julia said, sighing as she sat down next to her husband on the couch. "What happened exactly?"

"She was at the park with Bobby, a friend of his and the boy's nanny. The boys were playing on a wooden structure they took for a pirate ship and the two women were talking. They heard a woman cry for help behind the bushes and went to see what was happening. When they came back, Bobby was gone and the other boy said a man had taken Bobby on an adventure." William explained, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

"I'm going with you tomorrow. I'll get Margaret away from the station, making her take some fresh air and giving you more space to work and find poor Bobby." Julia said, kissing him quickly before getting up to get him something to eat.

"That would be very nice Julia. I can't get myself to work with her here. Everytime I see her I … I can't focus on what I have to do to bring her boy back and I can't not bring him back. I can't ..."

"I know William. You'll get him back, don't worry." she said, bringing him a sandwich. "You have to believe in yourself William, you will bring Bobby Brackenreid back to his parents, I know you will."

"You certainly trust me more than I do myself." William said, eating.

"Well, you are the best. I know you will not stop looking for him. Remember how you were when you were looking for Arwin Jones? You didn't know the boy or his family and yet you didn't stop until you found him. You're going to work even more to find Bobby because you know him, you've played with him at police picnics, you work with his father, you know his mother well enough. And I know you William, if I don't force you to eat and sleep every once in a while you will literally not stop until you have found him." Julia reasoned, caressing his cheek lovingly as he ate.

"You know me too well Mrs Murdoch."

"What time do you have to go in tomorrow morning?"

"I don't really have a time to go in. I'll go when I get up."

"And what time do you plan on getting up?"

"I don't know … five?"

"Six." Julia said, looking at him seriously. "You need to sleep to have a clear mind when you get back William. I am setting the alarm and it goes on my bedside table. Don't look at me like that, you know very well that if you keep the alarm on your side, you'll change the alarm when I am sleeping. Don't try to protest, you know I am right. Am I wrong?" she asked, seeing protest on his face.

"No, you're right." William mumbled.

* * *

"We should ask them to come and have lunch at our house." Julia said as she walked in the park with William, heading for the Brackenreids who were playing pirates further away.

"Julia, they just found each other again, maybe they want to be left alone for a while." William said.

"We should ask them anyway. Thomas and Margaret seemed angry last time I saw them, blaming each other for what happened. If they all come to our house for lunch, we can take care of John and Bobby so their parents can relax and … talk."

"You really think of everything, don't you?" William asked.

"I try." Julia laughed as they joined the inspector's family.

They all stayed at the park for an hour and everyone decided to follow Julia's idea. When they arrived, the two Brackenreid boys immediately asked William if he could show them his new inventions. While Julia was preparing a light lunch for everyone, she saw Thomas and Margaret walk arm in arm in the garden, talking quietly. She smiled to herself, she was always right. When the sandwiches and salads were ready, she called for William. When he appeared, his jacket and vest were gone, his tie had disappeared and his collar was open.

"What were you doing?" she laughed when she saw him.

"We were … building something." he said.

"Well, can you put your building something aside for now and take the table outside? It's such a nice day, we will be better in the garden."

"Alright. Boys, I need strong arms to carry a table!" he called in the corridor.

A few seconds later, the two boys came running in, sleeves already rolled up to help. Seeing what was happening and predicting a catastrophe, Thomas came to help with the table, Margaret joining Julia in the kitchen. They brought the plates and cutlery outside and all ate in joyful company. Julia couldn't take her eyes off her husband. He was not sitting next to her as he usually did. Both boys had wanted to sit next to him so he was between the two on the other side of the table. He seemed so happy talking to the boys about his inventions she could not help but smile. He was so good with children …

"I'm going to get some fruit." she announced, getting up and walking into the house.

When he didn't see her come back right away, William got up as well and went to find her. She was in the kitchen, a plate full of fruit in her hands, looking by the window at the two Brackenreid boys.

"Julia? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said, smiling at him.

"Are you sure? You seem … elsewhere..." he said, taking the plate from her hands to hug her to his side.

"I'm sure, don't worry." she said, kissing his cheek. "You will make a wonderful father William. Just seeing you with the boys here, it's … it's natural to you. And you are so good with them."

"Julia, we already talked about this. I know it's not easy but I thought you had finally managed to put that behind you."

"And I did. I'm fine, really William. I was really just enjoying seeing you with children that's all. And I know that when we decide to have a child, whatever way it is, you will be a wonderful father." She said, smiling.

"And you will make a wonderful mother." William said, kissing her.

To kiss his wife properly, William put the plate on the table and took her fully in his arms. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the boy running inside the house.

"William, Father said to stop kissing and bring the dessert." John Brackenreid said, running out as soon as he saw them separate.


	32. 3x05 Me Myself and Murdoch

"It may just be an impression but you spend more and more time here getting stitched up." Julia said to her husband who was sitting on a stool in the morgue. "Do you miss me that much?" she laughed.

"I do miss you, but not to the point of having a suspect attack me with an axe, ruin a brand new suit and slash my arm."

"And I like you Doctor Ogden, but being bitten by a mad woman just to come and see you is somewhat extreme." George said, making everyone laugh.

"Alright. George, sit here. I'll check the bite mark to make sure it will not get infected. William, take off your jacket and your shirt and press that against the cut to stop the bleeding, I'll look at you after George."

Julia treated George, making sure to explain everything she was doing to satisfy his curiosity. When he was reassured that he was not going to become mad because a mad woman had bitten him, he went back to the station, Julia turned to William.

"Alright, let me check you now." she said, taking the cloth from his arm. "Uh, that's a nice cut. You're lucky it didn't go deeper." she continued, inspecting the wound.

"I'm lucky I wasn't alone there. It took me, George and two other constables to restrain her. She was really … crazy Julia. You will see what happened to her father when the body arrives."

"Are you sure she's the one who did it?" Julia asked, puttining a badage around William's arm.

"She said she doesn't remember but that she must have done it. She woke up with the axe in her hands. Could she have done it while she was sleeping, like sleep walking?"

"I don't know William. This is not really my field. It's a very interesting field though, I have some books at home about behaviours like that. I'll check them tonight if you want." she proposed.

"That would be great, thank you." he said.

"Well, you're all fixed Detective Murdoch, ready to go back to duty." Julia announced, handing William his shirt and jacket back. "Maybe on the way back home you should go to the tailor, see if he can fix this." she said, looking at the tear on his jacket.

"Yes, that would be good. I bought it last week, why couldn't I have worn an old one?" he said to himself.

When the bell rang at the entrance of the morgue, Julia went to collect the body. An assistant helped her put the corpse on the slab.

"Oh my!" Julia explained when she uncovered the sheet, revealing the body.

"I told you." William said. "I'll let you with the body, I have to go interview Charlotte, the daughter who … did this." he continued, pointing to the body.

* * *

When William saw Julia enter the station house in the afternoon, he knew what she wanted. It was clear on her face. But he also knew that she would not come forward directly with what she wanted and he decided to have a little fun with her.

"William, here is the post-mortem report on the body." she said, looking around.

"Thank you. Is there anything unusual about it?" William asked.

"No, everything was at it seemed. No surprises here. The axe wounds are the cause of death. Several of them were found in places that could have been deadly, it's difficult to precisely know which one." she explained.

"Alright. Thank you." William said, turning around and heading for his office, a knowing smile on his face.

As he had expected, Julia was frustrated and followed him inside his office.

"I heard that you called for Doctor Roberts." she said, sitting in front of his desk.

"Yes I did. He has a really good approach of people like Charlotte. And he was really excited to be asked for help."

"Of course he was. Cases like this are very interesting. The psychology behind actions like that are ..."

"I'm sorry Julia but I have to go. Doctor Roberts is waiting for me in the interview room and ..."

"Are you really going to make me beg William?" Julia asked, getting up and following him out of the office.

"Maybe." he said, a big smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright. Please Detective Murdoch, may I please watch your interview?" she asked.

"Of course Doctor. I completely understand your medical interest in such a case and it would be my pleasure to have your opinionn afterward." he said, smiling as he let her pass before him.

"You're going to pay for that." Julia mumbled, walking past him.

* * *

"What is going to happen to her now?" Julia asked, watching a constable take Charlotte out of the station house.

"Doctor Roberts told me that she agreed to stay in his care for a few months. She seemed really interested to know what is happening to her and she wants to learn to control it. At least that's what he told me." William said, collecting his jacket and his hat from the coat rack. "Now, do you have to go back to the morgue or can we go home right away?"

"We can go home. I sorted everything out at the morgue before coming here." Julia said, smiling as she took the arm he was offering her.

"Do you mind walking back?" William asked. "I would really enjoy the fresh air after such a horrible case."

"I don't mind walking. I like walking. Especially on your arm." Julia said.

"That's good to know." William laughed.

"You know, in some ways, Charlotte's three personalities remind me of you." Julia said after a short moment of silence.

"And that is a good thing or a bad thing?" William asked. "Think carefully about your answer, it could determine the evening you will have."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. There are three sides of you. I would not say three personalities because I know you and I can still find you in your different … versions." Julia said seriously.

"And pray tell Mrs Murdoch, what are the three versions of me?" William asked, curious.

"Well, first there is the Work You. Work William is very efficient, he doesn't waste time on futile things, he is very focused, very principled … and very handsome in his dark suits."

"Alright. What else?"

"Then there is the Home You. Home William is much more free in what he does and says. He doesn't care if he is not perfectly dressed, he often let his hair free of all products and when his wife messes his hair, he doesn't say anything. Home William is very loving, very caring, a very good housekeeper, a good cook. And sometimes when Home William works around the house or invents something new, Work William can resurface and snap at you if you want to bring him tea at the wrong moment."

"Julia, I already apologised about that."

"I know, don't worry." Julia laughed, kissing his cheek. "And right now we have a perfect example of a conflict between Home William and Work William. Home William wants to be happy that his wife just kissed him but Work William can't help but look around to see if people were watching and blushed when he realised some people saw."

"You know me too well, that's infurating." William said. "And what is the third version of me?"

"He's my favourite . The one that comes out even if Home William or Work William are around and I am the only one to know him. It's Husband William. He is very considerate, loving, romantic. He can also be savage on occasions." she finished, whispering the last part in his ear.

He couldn't take it anymore. He stopped an empty carriage which was driving past them, gave the driver their address and dragged Julia inside.

"What's happening William?" Julia laughed, a falsely innocent look on her face.

"Conflict of personality. Work William is afraid Husband William will take over at any moment now. And it would absolutely not be suitable for the general population." he said, pulling her into his lap and diving on her lips as soon as the carriage door was closed.

"I told you you would pay for what you did earlier." Julia mumbled against her husband's mouth.


	33. 3x06 This One Goes to Eleven

William and Julia were walking hand in hand around the room, looking at the different pieces of art which were exhibited. William however was more interested by the building itself, studying every arch, looking out every window.

"This is absolutely magnificent." he whispered.

"It just a building William." Julia laughed softly.

"Not it's not. It's the tallest building in Toronto. And it was built with extremely modern techniques. Mr Pendrick is very ingenuous."

"That he is. He managed to get an original Rembrandt! Nobody can get original Rembrandts nowadays. I heard it was a really wonderful painting." Julia said.

"I hope it's exceptional for him to ask a whole station house to protect it." William mumbled.

As he was explaining something about the structure of the building while looking out the window, Julia saw that they were unveiling the painting. She left her husband's side, leaving him to talk to himself, joining the crowd who was gathering around the painting. Julia felt William approach her from behind.

"It's beautiful." she simply said.

As she was discussing the masterpiece with William, the hostess approached them.

"You seem quite weel versed in painting. It's Doctor Ogden right?" Mrs Pendrick asked.

"Yes. And this is my husband, Detective Murdoch."

"Very nice to meet you. And thank you very much for coming to protect our new masterpiece."

"It's my pleasure Ma'am." William said, smiling politely.

They stayed for a few more minutes in front of the painting, discussing the different colours and techniques used by the artist. During their conversation, William couldn't help but notice that Mrs Pendrick was looking at him in a rather intriguing way. Julia noticed it as well and got closer to her husband. When the painting was taken away, William went to the elevator to make sure that George and Henry were at their posts. They had to inspect the elevator car to make sure that everything was in order, they had to make sure that the painting arrived safely in the basement. A guard was positioned into the elevator car to keep an eye on the painting on the ride down. When William had made sure everything was in order, he told the two constables to hurry down the stairs to secure the painting once it arrived. The painting was placed safely in the car, William watched the doors closed and the hand giving the floors go down. Satisfied, he walked to the stairs and went down with a smile on his face. His smile didn't last long though. It fell from his face when he met George running back up the stairs.

"The painting is gone Sir, and the guard is dead inside the elevator car." George panted.

"I'll get Doctor Ogden. You get back down and make sure that nobody touches anything."

"Yes Sir" George said, rushing back down.

William found Julia talking with some of her acquaintances in the reception hall. She followed him down the stairs to study the body.

"So, Detective Murdoch, it seems you caught the eye of our hostess earlier." Julila said.

"I know. And even I saw it. And after you introduced me as your husband!" William replied, opening the door of the basement for her.

"Some women have absolutely no problem with that you know, some even look for married men." Julia teased.

"Well, she has absolutely no chance with me." William said, smiling at his wife.

"Good. Now, where's this body?" she asked, taking her silk gloves off.

* * *

When William entered his office at the station house the following afternoon he found Julia sitting on the corner of his desk, looking at the painting that George had placed on one of his cabinets.

"You didn't tell me you acquired an art piece, William." she said softly as he sat in his chair.

"I didn't acquire anything." he said, purposefully not looking at the painting.

"How did it end up in your office then?"

"Mrs Pendrick gave it to me."

"Mrs Pendrick uh? Did she say what it represents?"

"No she did not."

"Can you make even shorter answers?" Julia laughed, turning to look at him.

"Yes." he said, pretending to look for something in his drawer.

"What is going on William?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing. I'm just looking for ..."

"You're not looking for anything, now tell me what is going on." she insisted.

William didn't answer but Julia saw his eyes move to the painting. She also saw the deep blush that crept on his face before he quickly took his eyes back to his drawer.

"This is a very interesting painting." Julia teased. " What do you see in it?"

"Nothing. I don't like it. But George said it represents a landscape."

"A landscape uh? And what about this … triangle over here?" she asked, getting on her feet and closer to the painting.

"It's a pyramid."

"Really William? Did you just go blind. This is clearly the portait of a woman in a rather provocative pose. William?" she asked, turning around when he didn't answer.

He had his face hidden in his hands.

"It's Mrs Pendrick." he mumbled in his hands.

"What?"

"The painting, it's a portrait of Mrs Pendrick. I … witnessed the creative process." he explained, still not looking at her.

"And was she terribly ugly? Isthat why the forms are so contorted?"

"Julia!"

"What? I'm just asking." she laughed, coming to kiss him on the cheek.

"It was so embarrassing, Julia. And after what happened at the reception last night I … I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. And when I got back from the interview room before lunch here it was, sitting on my desk with all the constables looking at it and commenting."

"You could return it." Julia suggested, handing him a glass of water. "And maybe tonight you could paint one of me." she whispered in his ear, making him spit out the water he was drinking.


	34. 3x07 Blood and Circuses

That morning, they had decided to walk to work, getting some fresh air before being rushed into their respective tasks in the morgue or at the sation house. William had stopped to look at some new tools in a shop window when Julia saw it first. She blinked rapidly but it had disappeared. Maybe she needed some time off work. The long hours seemed to be catching up with her and now she was having allucinations. When she turned around, William was looking at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her arm and resuming their walk.

"Yes, I'm fine." she smiled. "I thought I saw something but I was wrong."

"What did you think you saw?"

"I … you know what? I don't want you to think your wife turned completely crazy in her early days. I'll tell you if I see it again, alright?"

"Alright." William said, confused.

A few minutes later, William stopped again to buy a newspaper at a stand. Julia's attention was attracted by people running in her peripheric vision. She turned her head and she saw it again. People were running away from it and it seemed only to encourage it.

"William?" Julia called.

"Yes." he said, not looking her way as he was paying the vendor.

"William." she repeated, not loosing sight of it as it was walking towards them from the end of the street. "I'm not crazy. Look it's real. William, now!" she almost yelled.

"What it it I … OH Lord is that ..."

"A tiger? Yes. And it's coming our way. What do we do?" Julia asked, fear clear in her voice.

"First, you come behind me." William said, pulling her by the hand and making her stand behind him. "Then, the vendor will open his stand so that we can go inside with him, won't you Sir?"

"Of course." the vendor said, getting out of his fear-induced trance. "Ma'am, come this way please." he continued, opening a gate on the side of the stand.

Julia moved slwoly so as not to attract the tiger's attention.

"William, are you coming?" she asked.

"Sir, the shutters, can you close them from the inside?"

"No Sir, I have to unlatch them from the outside."

"Alright. I'll unlatch them. Julia, you go inside. Now." William said, moving slowly to his right to unlatch the first one, his eyes never leaving the beast who was calmly walking towards them.

"But William ..."

"Now Julia!"

She joined the vendor and watched worriedly William go to one side and the other for the shutters. When he joined her inside, the vendor locked the shutters. Just as the three of them started breathing in relief, they heard a big comotion on the outside. Julia cried in fear and fell in a corner. William joined her and took her in his arms.

"It's alright Julia. The tiger must have jumped on the stand." he said.

"And how is that alright?" she asked, hitting him on the shoulder. "You could have been killed out there!"

"Well if I hadn't stayed out there enough to close the shutters, we would not be having this conversation, that's for sure." he replied coldly.

"I'm sorry William. I'm just scared, I ..."

"Don't worry Julia, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." William said, carressing her hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, listening hard to hear any change from the outside. The newspaper vendor kept looking at them, a smile on his face. When they heard noises and voices from around the newpaper stand, the vendor slowly opened the shutters. When he saw that everything was clear of any tiger, he opened them completely. William and Julia stood up and looked with him. It was as if nothing special had happened. People were walking in the streets as normal, just looking around them more frequently.

"Thank you so much Sir for the protection you offered." Julia said, hugging the man quickly.

"Yes. Thank you." William said, shaking his hand.

They left him and almost ran to the station house. As soon as they entered the building, George ran to them.

"Sir! Doctor! There is a tirger loose in the streets! The telephones have not stopped ringing and ..."

"We know, George. We … met the tiger."

"You did? You're lucky to be safe then. Several people were hurt. I even heard someone say he saw the tiger jump on a newspaper stand."

"Yes, we know. We were inside." William said, catching Julia as he felt her legs tremble under her.

George was about to ask for more details but stopped when he saw Julia's face lose all her colour and when he noticed that William was half carrying her.

"Could you bring us some tea in my office please George?" William asked as he walked Julia to his office. "And something to eat for Julia as well?"

"Yes Sir, right away."

* * *

The case was closed, the circus had left the city, and the Inspector was sad to have lost the monkey.

William walked into the morgue as Julia finished her paperwork.

"Are you going to leave me?" William asked.

"What?" she asked, laughing as she looked up from her desk and turned her chair towards him.

"I had my fortune told by Lady Minerva today. She said that I loved a woman, that she was my match but that she does not appear in my future. So I repeat my question, are you planning on leaving me?"

"No I am not." Julia said seriously.

"Good." William said, kissing her. "Just making sure."

"I never took you for a believer in fortune tellers." Julia laughed.

"I don't. But she said it twice."

"She could have said it a hundred times, it would not have mattered. I will never leave you William Murdoch."

"Not even for a lion-like man you found so interesting earlier?" he asked, teasing.

"He is dead William. And even when he wasn't I said he was interesting in terms of his genes. Plus, you know I like skin to skin contact. He didn't have any skin at all, just hair." she said, getting on her feet, her face ending up right in front of his.

"You do like skin." William said, kissing her once more. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked, keeping her close.

"I am." she said.

"Do you want to walk home?"

"I think a carriage would be safer. In case there is another wild animal raoming the streets." she laughed, kissing him before moving away to get her coat and hat.


	35. 3x08 Future Imperfect

She could tell that William was intrigued as they walked through the park.

"It didn't say anything about bringing a guest." Julia pointed out.

"It didn't say anything about anything really. Only to come here at this time." William said, letting his wife enter the tent first.

"Most of the scientific community is here William!" she whispered. "I wonder who ..."

"Oh, Detective Murdoch I see you received my invitation." a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Sally Pendrick walk towards them.

"Doctor Ogden, so nice of you to join us." she said, her smile directed to William. "I hope you will enjoy this event." she continued, still only looking at William.

"What is this about exactly?" Julia asked, getting closer to her husband, taking the arm she had let go a few seconds earlier.

"My husband will explain in a few minutes. Now if you'll excuse me, there are other guests I must greet." Mrs Pendrick said, smiling before leaving them.

"Can you believe this woman? She acted as if I were not here at all!" Julia said.

"If I had known the invitation came from her I would not have ..."

"Don't be stupid William. Given the audience under this tent, this must be some very important event. Look, here is Doctor ..."

"Doctor who?" William asked when she stopped talking without ending her sentence.

"Is that Ruby over there?" she asked, pointing to a corner of the tent.

"Yes, it looks like her. Did she tell you she was coming into town?" William asked.

"No she didn't. In her last letter she talked only about New York and everything that was going on down there. And who is she with? It looks like they are … together. And he seems old!"

"Come on Julia, let's go meet them and you can get all your answers." William said.

Before they could walk far, James Pendrick appreared in front of the audience and started to talk about the Eugenics Society and how it was supposed to better the world. During his speech, a dog entered the tent, carrying something in its mouth. The dog walked around and stopped in front of William and Julia.

"Drop it." William said, looking at the dog.

He obeyed, dropping part of an arm on the ground before walking away.

* * *

As they were getting ready for bed after Mr Wells's talk, William could not get the look the author had had in his eyes when he had looked at Julia out of his head. He had looked directly at her during all his speech, making her clearly uncomfortable and William as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Julia asked, getting out of the bathroom in her nightdress, her hair falling down her back.

"I don't like the way Mr Wells looks at you." William said before thinking.

"Are you jealous?" she laughed, helping him get out of his shirt.

"No, well maybe a little but it's not really jealousy because it is clear that you are not interested in him. But he doesn't seem to see it. Or he saw it and he didn't care. He acted as if he could get you anyway and ..."

"Hey, don't get angry William. I agree with you, he was completely out of line. But don't worry about it, I can take care of it myself. And believe me, next time I see him I will make myself very clear on the subject." Julia said, kissing him softly before pulling him to their bed. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day looking for all the other body parts."

Once in bed, Julia snuggled in her husband's arms, the only place she could fell asleep peacefully. William did not sleep well though, waking up instantly and everytime Julia rolled away from him.

The following day when he walked into the station house and saw Ruby waiting for him, he sighed. He could feel the problems and the headache coming. Ruby did not disappoint. She followed him after he had told her explicitely not to get involved only to faint when she saw the other body parts being recovered.

* * *

When the case was finally over, William joined Julia in the morgue. She was cleaning up her instruments when he arrived.

"I'm sorry William, I haven't finished yet." she said.

"Don't worry, I can wait." he said, kissing her quickly. "And I'll certainly find something to occupy myself for a while." he continued

"I received a new medical journal this morning if you want to read it." Julia said, kissing him again before going back to her instruments.

William settled at her desk. He looked her work for a few minutes but found it too tempting so he decided to find the medical journal she had talked about. He had only been reading it for a few minutes when he heard the door open. He looked up to see H.G. Wells enter. He was standing up when his eyes fell on Julia's. The message was clear: let me take care of this. He sat back down but kept watching through the office windows. The author didn't seem to have noticed him.

"Mr Well, what can I do for you?" Julia asked politely, putting her instruments away as she talked to him

"I was wondering if you had thought about my proposition."

"What proposition?"

"If you would like to have dinner with me." the author explained.

"I don't have to think about it Mr Wells. I told you no last time, my answer hasn't changed." Julia said rather coldly.

"Are you sure? You could be surprised. I can be pretty entertaining."

"What part of NO don't you understand?" Julia asked, getting angry.

"I assure you I ..."

"That's enough Mr Wells!" William all but shouted, coming out of the office like a fury. "I'm sure the situation is clear enough for you to understand. She DOES NOT WANT to have dinner with you. You are way too insistant Mr Wells, once a lady says no, it's no. You already made her uncomfortable several times, I will not have it anymore. She told you she is not interested. She's married. To me. Either you leave on your own accord or I escort you out and into our cells for harrassment. What do you prefer?" he asked, trying to restrain his anger.

The author didn't bother answering, he simply turned around and left.

William had barely turned to Julia that she was crushing into him, her lips attacking his.

"I love when you get all territorial like that."


	36. 3x09 Love and Human Remains

When Julia entered the station house, she did not expect so much … action and noise. There was a young woman talking … a lot and very loudly. William seemed amused by the situation, watching George trying to contain the young woman's energy. Julia walked up to them.

"What is going on here?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Oh Doctor! This is my cousin Penny. She will attend the secretarial school." George explained.

"Are you Doctor Ogden? The real Doctor Ogden?" Penny asked.

"The real? Yes, I guess I am." Julia laughed.

"I feel like I know you from George's letters. He talks about you a lot!"

"Really?" Julia asked, smiling knowingly at George.

"Apparently, we are a good subject of conversation for George." William said. "Do you have something for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I have the post-mortem report right here." Julia said, showing him the file.

"Let's go into my office." he said, taking her by the elbow.

As they entered William's office, Julia looked out by the side windows.

"This is going to be fun to watch." she said, watching George try and keep Higgins away from his cousin.

"You're being mean Mrs Murdoch." William warned.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy watching George with his hands full with this cousin of his. He who is always so energetic and … let's say it sometimes really annoying because of his perpetual enthusiasm."

"I have to admit, it is quiet pleasing seeing him deal with her. She seemed even worse than him." he laughed, sitting at his desk. "Now, what do you have for me?"

Julia explained what she had found and was ready to leave when George's cousin knocked on the office door.

"Come in Miss Renton."

"Please call me Penny."

"Alright Penny, what can we do for you?"

"I wondered if I could talk to Doctor Ogden?"

"Of course. I was just leaving, we can sit outside and talk for a while if you want." Julia proposed.

"Oh that would be so great!" Penny said excitedly.

William watched them walk out, knowing full well that Julia would regret agreeing to this conversation.

* * *

When William got back home that evening, Julia was already there, on the sofa, a glass of wine in her hand.

"How did your conversation with Penny go?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I can still hear her babbling in my head!" she complained. "She just never stops talking, William, never! I was actually glad when someone called the station and a constable came to find me to tell I was wanted at the morgue. I was glad that somebody had died William!"

"I guess we have found worse than George Crabtree." William laughed.

"That's not funny William. I had to take something for my head when I worked because I could not concentrate. It's only getting better now!"

"I hope it has the same effect on George. Maybe it will calm him down a little."

"George is fine. And he is funny. She is just … takling all the time, over excited all the time. She has not come here just to go to school. She is way too enthusiastic for it to be just because of school."

"She comes from the countryside Julia, coming to a big city like Toronto can be pretty ecxiting with all there is to see and experience."

"That's not it. I tell you William, there is something else. I don't know what yet, but there is something else."

"If it makes you feel any better, think about George who is actually living with her for now. And you are here, with me, in our quiet house, with your husband who will make you something to eat. And maybe even draw you a bath later."

"A bath uh? That does sound good. Would you be joining me?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"A boy Sir! She came here for a boy! I followed her from her school and in a boarding house where I found them … well, they wrere going to … I ..."

"I get the idea George, thank you." William said. "And what did you do with the boy then? Because I can see your cousin sitting at your desk, sulking like a five-year-old but I can't see any young man around here."

"I threw him in the cells Sir, that's where he belong! He was opening her … corset!"

"I know it's not … appropriate George, that she is still young. But if she was … alright with it you can't arrest the boy for that." William tried to reason the constable.

"You can't be serious Sir! It's … wrong!"

"Morally, I completely agree with you George. But legally there is nothing you can do." William repeated. "Maybe you should try to find some sort of … compromise between you and them. You can't keep him in the cell if you can't charge him with anything."

"Maybe you're right. Did you … did you have this type of problem when you were young?" George asked.

"George! Really?"

"I'm sorry to ask Sir. But I figured that Doctor Ogden, she must have been … I mean, she is ..."

"Be very carful about how you end your sentence George." William warned. "And keep in mind that we were not that young when we met."

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry Sir. I will talk to Penny … and the boyfriend." George said.

"That's a good idea."

A few minutes later, Julia entered William's office.

"Is there a problem with George? I wanted to talk to him but he blushed, mumbled something I didn't understand and almost ran away."

"It's better if you don't know." William laughed. "But you were right about Penny. It was not just the school that excited her so much."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"A boy." William said.

"A boy … of course. You boys are going to be the death of us." Julia laughed, kissing him softly.


	37. 3x10 The Curse of Beaton Manor

He was running to the morgue. He was running as fast as he could. He had not seen it coming and had decided to walk there. Now he regretted it. If only there was some way to predict the weather, he would not be runing like a madman in the street to escape the storm. When he finally reached the morgue, he almost sliped on the tiled floor, catching himself on the door handle.

"William, what's going on?" Julia asked, walking from her office to come and meet him at the door.

"It's raining." he simply said.

"I can see that." Julia laughed, taking his hat off and emptying the water that had accumulated on it in a buckett. "You should take your clothes off, you're going to get sick, you're drenched to the bones!"

"I know. I feel like I took a bath with my clothes on. And I was out there for only a couple of minutes. Do you have some towels or dry sheets that I could use?"

"Sure, leave your clothes here, I'll find something for you." she said, walking to a nearby closet.

First she brought some towels. She took his jacket and shirt and hung them in her office. When she walked back to him, she saw that his undershirt was wet too, it was completely see-through and she simply could not take her eyes off him.

"You're staring Julia."

"I know. You should take it off too." she suggested.

"I think I'll keep it on, just in case someone walks in."

"It's late William, everybody is gone. And given the weather, I doubt anyone will take the risk of drowning in the street." she laughed, playing with the hem of his undershirt. "And you would warm up much faster if your skin was completely dry."

"Well, if a doctor says so."

"Always listen to the doctor William." Julia said, pulling it off him.

She kissed him passionately as soon as he was free of his undershirt. She stopped when she felt him shiver.

"You really need to get warmer William." She said.

"Are you going to help me?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes. But I doubt we are thinking about the same sort of help." she laughed, walking away to take a blanket she kept in the closet by the door.

"Right. That is definitely not what I was thinking about." William laughed, wrapping himself in it and following Julia who had moved to a window from which she could see the rain pouring down in the street.

When William hugged her form behind, wrapping the blanket around the two of them, she sighed, letting herself go against his chest.

"I love storms." Julia said as lightning and thunder joined the rain.

"I know." William said, kissing the side of her face. "I remember." he laughed.

"Are you going to talk about it every time William?" Julia asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Probably." he laughed, hugging her closer.

"When I say I love storms, I don't mean I love storms."

"That could be confusing." William said.

"It is not the storms I love. It's the feeling of being safe inside that I love. And since you know that they scare me … a little, you try to distract me and it usually gets … interesting." Julia said, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Interesting, uh?" William smiled.

"Yes, you get all protective of me. I like that." she said, kissing him lightly.

"I like that too." William replied, kissing her more passionately.

As was the case with every thunderstorm, things heated rather quickly between the Murdochs. Only this time, George Crabtree appeared behind them.

* * *

Julia woke up and it was still dark outside. That was not normal. Something had waken her up. She rolled on her side to William only to find the bed empty.

"Right, Beaton Manor." she said in the empty bedroom.

William had called her in the evening to tell her that he would not be home that night, that he, the Inspector, George and Higgins would spend the night at Beaton Manor in search of the "ghost". Julia rolled on her stomach, her head burried in William's pillow, ready to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, she heard a noise downstairs. She turned her bedside lamp on and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. As she was turning off the lamp, she heard something again. She got up, took her robe from the bed post and slowly went out of the bedroom. She could see some light downstairs, certainly coming from the kitchen. She walked down the stairs and towards the light.

"William?" she called.

The noise stopped and her husband appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Julia? What are you doing out of bed? It's … I don't even know what time it is but you should be sleeping." he said softly.

"It's three Sir." Julia heard from behind the door.

She opened it completely and saw George, his uniform open, with a cup of tea in his hand.

"I'm sorry Doctor, we didn't mean to wake you up." he said.

"What's going on?" Julia asked, turning back to William, closing her robe over her very thin nightgown.

"We … saw something at the manor. Well, George and Higgins did. And one of the sons died. He's been sent to the morgue for you to examine in the morning." William explained. "The Inspector told us to go home and be back in the morning. George's boarding house is closed so I told him he could sleep here for a few hours."

"Of course. But you would be more comfortable having your tea in the living room." Julia said.

"We were trying not to wake you." William smiled, pushing a lock of hair behing her ear.

"Well, I'm awake now. And I would like some tea if there is any left." Julia said.

The three of them settled in the living room with their tea, William and Julia on the sofa, George in an armchair.

"So, did you catch your ghost?" Julia asked, cuddling into William's side who automatically put his arm around her shoulders.

George started to explain what had happened, William correcting some aspects of the story. When they had finished explaining what had happened, they were expecting some comments from Julia but none came.

"She's asleep Sir." George said, putting his empty cup on the table.

William looked down and saw that his wife was sleeping on his chest. He slowly put his cups on the table and looked at George.

"I think it's time for bed then." he said. "The guest room is the first door left of the staircase, you should find everything you need in there George."

"I can just sleep in here Sir, no need for ..."

"Don't be silly George. There is an empty room upstairs, you are not going to sleep on the sofa. Come on, I'll show you." William said, trying to move without waking Julia.

She did not seem to want to let go though and she clung to his vest as he tried to move.

"Alright, follow me George." William said, gathering Julia in his arms and carrying her up the stairs. "Wait here." he said, entering his bedroom to place Julia back in bed.

When he got back out, he found George looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. William showed him the bedroom, the bathroom and left him to settle for the rest of the night.

* * *

They were late. The late hour at wich they went to bed had made them oversleep. All three of them. They just had the time to get ready for work before rushing out the door. George went directly to the station house, William went to the morgue with Julia to show her the corpse that had been brought during the night. He explained everything that had happened in the family and asked her when he could have the results.

"William, I haven't even had my morning tea yet!" Julia complained.


	38. 3x11 Hangman

William knew something was wrong when he saw his wife enter the station house. She still had a bloody instrument in her hand and a scared look on her face.

"Julia, what's going on?" he asked, meeting her by the door of his office.

"He … he walked out of the morgue." she said.

"Who walked out?"

"The dead man."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, completely confused as he led her to a chair and took the instrument she was still holding.

"I was undressing him. The man you brought in this morning, the one you went to the hanging. He was here on the slab, I was undressing him. I saw he had something coming out of his neck so I took it out and he … woke up and walked out." Julia explained, still in a sort of trance.

"Cecil Fox?"

"Yes."

"And he walked out of the morgue … alive?" William asked, making sure he had understood.

"I know how it sounds William! I'm not stupid! And it is what happened!" Julia almost yelled, getting angry.

"I believe you Julia, I just … I guess I have trouble understanding everything." William admitted.

"Well, you're not the one who thought you had gone crazy for a minute." she replied coldly.

"We should go to the morgue. I'll go get George and the Inspector." William said, kissing her quickly on the forehead before leaving his office.

A few minutes later, the small group walked to the morgue. William could feel Julia more and more tensed as they appraoched. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. She smiled at him, feeling some of the tension get off. Once they entered the morgue William and George examined everything they could find while the Inspector went over what had happened once more. When everything was as clear as it could get, George and the Inspector left. William joined his wife in her office.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, sitting on the desk in front of her.

"I am, thank you. And I'm sorry for yelling at you in your office. I was not ..."

"Don't worry about that. You had had a great shock, it's normal to be on edge after such an event."

"I was so scared William. I never thought something like that would happen."

"You couldn't have known Julia." William said, getting up and pulling Julia into his arms. "And it's never going to happen again."

"How can you know?" she asked, burrying her face in his neck.

"I just know." he answered, pulling her closer against his chest when he felt her shiver. "Come on, let's go home." he suggested, kissing her.

"Already? It's rather early. Don't you have any work to do?"

"Work can wait Julia. I want to take care of you. You say you're feeling better but clearly you are not yourself so I am taking you home, I am preparing you something to eat and make sure that you have a nice evening."

"I always have a nice evening with you." Julia said, kissing him one last time before leaving his arms to get her hat and coat.

* * *

They had been home for a couple of hours. William was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Julia was in the bedroom. Now that she was home, she felt all the tension leave her body and she realized that she was really tired. She had changed into more comfortable clothes and was on the bed, reading a book. She did not feel sleep come over her. In the kitchen, William was putting the finishing touches to their food when her heard her yell. He left everything and ran up the stairs. When he barged into the bedroom he found Julia still asleep, trashing on the bed, calling for him.

"Julia, wake up!" he said, shaking her softly. "I'm here Julia, it's alright. Wake up."

When she opened her eyes, he could see fear in them and his heart broke for her. He lied down next to her and took her in his arms.

"He woke up again but this time he attacked you. And you ended up on the slab but you didn't wake up. I was so scared." she cried on his chest.

"I'm right here, don't worry. I'm right here." he repeated, carressing her hair softly to calm her down.

They stayed a few minutes like that, in each other's arms, in silence.

"Are you hungry?" William asked.

"Yes. But I don't want to move." Julia said, smiling up at him.

"Well, that will be a problem because everything is ready but downstairs." William laughed.

"Well, since you made the effort to cook, I can make the effort to walk downtairs." Julia said, kissing him.

They got up and walked down the stairs. William served the food and they ate, Julia getting over her bad dream. They spent the evening quietly, reading, talking, enjoying each other. When they were getting ready to go to bed, William could tell that Julia was postponing the moment to actually get into bed with everything she could: picking her outfit for the next day, taking some jewelry out to go with it, undoing her hair, doing it again only to undo it a few minutes later. William was already in bed, watching her. He found her eyes in the mirror of the dresser and saw it.

"Julia, come here." he said, opening the blankets on her side of the bed. "What is on your mind?"

She sighed, putting her hairbrush down on the dresser and joining her husband in their bed.

"It's something I have been thinking about for some time now. I guess what happened today just brought it back up." she said, cuddling into William's side.

"And what is that?" William asked.

"You are not really going to like it." Julia warned him.

"Alright now you have me worried." William said, looking down at the face.

"It's just that … I have been thinking about leaving the morgue lately." she whispered

"Oh."

"I knew you wouldn't like it." Julia sighed as she rolled away from him.

"No Julia it's just … why are you thinking about leaving?" he asked.

"I … being surrounded by death all the time, it's sort of hanging over me all the time. I feel like it's bringing me down sometimes. That I could do so much more by treating the living who are suffering. I know what you are going to say, that what I do is important and I know that but ..."

"You don't have to justify your choice Julia. If you want to change your job because you're not happy at the morgue anymore, you should change. All I want is for you to be happy, Julia. If what makes you happy is working somewhere else, so be it."

"Really?"

"Really. As long as you don't want to leave me, I'm happy." he said, kissing her deeply. "Change your job, stop working altogether, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"Do you have any idea of what you want to do?" William asked, rolling on his side to face her.

"Not really. It's just something that has been on my mind."

"Well, thank you for sharing it with me." he said, kissing her.

"If I do leave you have to promise me one thing though."

"Whatever you want." he whispered agaisnt her lips.

"If the new coroner is a woman, you have to promise not to fall in love with her." she laughed.

"Not a chance. My heart is already taken and nothing is ever going to change that." he said seriously, moving on top of her to show her that she was the only one who will ever have his heart.


	39. 3x12 In the Altogether

They were taking a walk in the park after their day of work, enjoying the sun and each other's company.

"Have you given any more thoughts about the change you want?" William asked.

"As a matter of fact I have. I had thought about opening my own practice." Julia answered, smiling.

"But?"

"Why do you think there is a but?" Julia laughed.

"You said you had thought, meaning now you think something else. What is it?"

"My own practice has always been my dream. But this morning I received a letter at the morgue. They are opening a new Children's Hospital just outside the city and they are looking for someone to fill a very important position."

"What position?"

"Head of pediatric surgery."

"Really? That's wonderful Julia! And they're considering you for the position?" William asked excitedly.

"They are." Julia said, a huge smile on her face. "But there is a condition for me to get the job … a training of some sort..."

"Given your tone I guess it's not any regular training so what is it?"

"They want me to get some experience before the hospital opens here. They want me to have a minimum of three months following and observing the head of surgery in another hospital..."

"Where?"

"That's the problem William." Julia sighed.

"Tell me where it is Julia." he said, stopping in the middle of the path.

"In Buffalo." she whispered, looking at her feet.

"Buffalo? That's ..."

"Far from here, I know." Julia said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Do you want that position Julia?" William asked seriously, taking her by the hand to lead her to a nearby bench.

"I think I do." she said, looking at him.

"What do you mean you think you do?"

"I want the job William, but I don't think I can live in Buffalo. Three months away from you would be a nightmare, even for a position like this one." She said unable to keep the tears at bay anymore.

"I know this will be hard Julia, but if you really want that job you should go. This is a wonderful opportunity for you. We will find a way to make it work. I'll ask for some time off and join you there. The Inspector would understand. I could make sure to have the weekends off duty for a while and …"

"You would really do that?" Julia asked.

"Of course I would. I can see what this post would mean to you. When you talked about the position, your whole face lit up Julia. I can tell you really want it. You should accept the condition Julia. Three months away to have a job you've always dreamed of, that's a small price to pay." William reasoned.

"I know, you're right. But the idea of being away ..."

"We'll find a way Julia. You will have some days off, maybe a week at some point and you could come back here for a few days, I will join you everytime I can … we'll make it work Julia." William said, taking her two hands in his. "We'll make it work, I promise."

"Oh William!" she exclaimed, pressing herself against him, her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

William laughed, kissing her softly.

"When do you have to give your answer?" he asked, letting go of her.

"I telephoned them this morning when I received the letter. They asked me if I had already decided but I told them I had to talk to you first. One of them is supposed to be in town in two days for several meetings and they will want my answer to go back with him." Julia explained.

"And do you know when you would have to leave?"

"No, not yet. But let's not think about the bad thing, let focus on the good news. I'm going to help children William! I'm going to heal them!"

* * *

When William got home after he had closed the case, he was surprised to find his wife setting up a camera in their living room.

"What is going on here?" he asked, taking his jacket and hat off.

"I figured out a way to have you with me when I go to Buffalo." Julia said. "I'm going to take photographs of you."

"You already have photographs me." he laughed, joining her in the living room and sitting on the sofa, watching her busy herself.

"Not the sort of photographs I had in mind." she replied, walking around to close all the curtains.

"What do you mean?" William asked, confused.

"Let's just say that your latest case gave me some ideas." she teased, coming to kiss him quickly before walking behind the camera. "Now take off your clothes."

"What?" he laughed.

"Take off your clothes William." she repeated. "You won't be there with me physically, but you can be on photographs."

"Just use your imagination."

"Oh, so that means you don't want the pictures I took of myself then?" Julia asked teasingly.

"You did what?"

"I took pictures of myself. Pictures you will like … a lot. I took them in the bedroom, and I even bought some new undergarments for the occasion. To help you survive the days apart before you come and see me." she explained, walking slowly to him.

"How did you do to take pictures of yourself?" William asked.

"Really? That's what you get from what I just told you?" she asked, kissing him in the neck. "I want pictures of you William." she whispered in his ear, smiling when she felt him shiver.

"Show me your pictures first."

"Uh uh, you get them only if I can get some of you." Julia said. "It wouldn't be fair if you could … take care of yourself and I couldn't when I'm gone."

"Julia!"

"What? They are not pictures to hang on the wall William, they have a more … intimate objective." she said, unbuttoning his trousers. "I don't want to feel too lonely when I am away, and you're the only one who can help with that.

"I would prefer to give you some good memories." he said, kissing her passionately.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have a good part of my brain filled with great memories of you. But I want some pictures, at least one, please." she begged on his lips.

"Alright, but later." he said, pushing her down on the sofa.

* * *

The next morning, when William went downstairs to prepare their breakfast he noticed the camera still standing in the living room. He took the roll of film and walked to his workshop to get the products he needed to develop the pictures. When Julia didn't hear anything downstairs, she got up, took her robe and went to look for her husband. She saw him walk out of his room and she immediately knew that he had developped the picture, she could see it in his eyes.

"I take it you like them." she smiled.

He didn't answer, he walked to her, crashed his lips on hers and carried her up the stairs back into their bedroom.


	40. 3x13 The Tesla Effect

"So, three days uh?" William said as they walked out of the theatre, Julia on his arms.

"Yes, three days. I don't know if I'm happy or scared." Julia admitted.

"Why would you be scared? I thought you wanted this."

"I do. I want the position. But I'm scared of … going away. I'm scared of missing you too much. And I hate that I feel this way because I should be stronger than that and ..."

"Julia, it's going to be alright. And it's alright to be scared. To tell you the truth, I'm scared too. You'll be too far away from me, if something happens to you I won't be able to protect you and I'll miss you but it will be worth it once you're back and you work in the Children's Hospital." William reassured her, hugging her.

"Yes, you're right, everything will be fine. And I will call you, or you'll call me. And we will write. And we will make the most of our time when we visit each other."

"That we will do." William said, kissing her, not caring that they were in the middle of the street and that people were getting out of the theatre and were looking at them.

"Uh … excuse me. We had a telephone call for a detective and a lady doctor couple, would that be you?" a theatre attendant asked them, blushing slightly as he interrupted them.

"That would be us." William said, trying not to look angry for the interruption.

"If … If you would follow me, the person is waiting on the telephone."

An hour later, they were in a hotel room examining a dead man who had been electrocuted.

* * *

Julia ran in the station house the next day.

"William, are you alright? I just heard what happened and ..."

"I'm fine Julia. It was a trap but we made it and ..."

"How am I suppose to leave if you keep getting yourself in danger like that. How will I be able to sleep at night? How ..."

"Julia, calm down. Come to my office." William said.

He led her to his chair and made her sit.

"Do you know the hours you will be working in Buffalo?" he asked.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Well, I can't have my wife sleep deprived for her new job so once you have your schedule, I will make sure to telephone every night before you go to bed so you can sleep. How does that sound?"

"It sounds ridiculous." Julia laughed. "But it's adorable. Thank you." she said, bringing him down to her to kiss him. "I don't know what I would do without you." she continued, kissing him one last time before getting on her feet and hugging him.

"Uh, Sir? I'm sorry to interrupt but Mister Tesla says he is ready."

"It's alright George, I have to go back to the morgue pack a few things." Julia said, smiling at the constable. She started to walk away but she stopped, turned to George and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you George, really." she said before getting out.

"Sir, I ..."

"It's alright George. She likes you, you know? And she is really going to miss you." William said. "Now, let's go see what Mr Tesla has prepared for us."

The two of them went to the stables where Tesla was building his protective shield against the microwave weapon. Later that afternoon, when the radiation were felt by William's new detecting machine, he went to the warehouse where the machine was supposed to be stored and found Mrs Pendrick and her engineer getting the weapon ready to be sold. When everything was finished, the weapon, Mrs Pendrick and her colleague destroyed, William went back home. When he entered, he found Julia's bags at the bottom of the stairs. The house was silent, all the lights off downstairs. He made sure that everything was locked and walked up the stairs in search of his wife. She was in their bedroom, sitting on the bed, looking at a photo album.

"Here you are!" she said, smiling. "I thought maybe you wouldn't come home tonight."

"I wouldn't miss your last night here before you leave for Buffalo." William said, sitting down next to her. "What are you looking at?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Us." she said, kissing him softly. " Do you mind if I take it with me?" Julia asked.

"You cant take whatever you want Julia." he said.

"Does that mean I can take you?" she asked, laughing.

"You know that's not possible. But I talked to the Inspector this morning and he has agreed to give me every weekend off work as long as nothing comes up just before I have to leave. I looked at the train schedules, if I leave on Fridays around midday, I can be with you for dinner." he said, smiling brightly. "And I can be back at work on Monday mornings if I take the night train back on Sunday evenings."

"That's great!" Julia exclaimed, pulling him down on her and pushing the photo album off the bed.

* * *

It was time. Time to go. Neither of them really wanted to get in the carriage. This carriage meant separation, distance and loneliness for at least three months. When the driver had finished strapping all of Julia's bags behind the carriage, she sighed.

"Well, I guess we should really get going now."

"Yes, we should. We wouldn't want you to miss your train ..."

"No we wouldn't. Come on, let's go." Julia said, taking his hand and pulling him after her.

The trip to the train station was spent in silence. Neither of them talked, too busy kissing passionately before they arrived to the station which was a public place. They would have to restrain themselves in their goodbyes out there, hands would have to be static, moans and wimpers would have to be silenced … When they felt the carriage slow down they finally separated, getting their clothes and their breathing under control. Shocking the good population of Toronto was not a good plan, not when they would not be together to face it. William exited the carriage and helped Julia out. Once they were both out, he didn't let go of her hand. They both knew that it would be much more appropriate for Julia to hold on his arm rather than his hand but that was too much to ask of them at that moment.

They stayed together on the platform, watching as one of the station boys boarded all of Julia's bags on the train. When her last bag was put inside, she turned around and burried her head in her husband's neck, hugging him tightly. He kissed her hair lighly, pressing her against him one last time before he had to let go. When Julia looked at him, he saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Don't cry Julia, please. Because if you cry, I will cry and it is not good for my reputation as a tough detective." he laughed, trying to lighten the tension.

"You are a tough detective." Julia smiled. "And I love you." she said, looking at him straight in the eyes. "When are you coming to see me?"

"In four days." he answered. "And I love you too." he said, kissing her quickly.

As Julia was about to respond, the conductor blew his whistle.

"It's time to go." William said.

"Yes, it is." Julia said, taking her arms away from around his neck.

William accompanied her to the door of the train, she walked up the first step before she turned away.

"I will call you tonight."

"I'll be waiting." William smiled.

Julia walked back down, kissed him one last time and went to find her seat. Through the window, her eyes found his again and they never let go as the train started to move. When she was too far away to see his eyes, she saw him waving. And he kept waving until the train had completely disappeared from his view.


	41. 4x01 Tattered and Torn

He couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept well since she had left but that night he couldn't sleep at all. He missed her … probably too much to be considered manly. He burried his face in her pillow. It had already lost her scent. He sighed and rolled on his back, in the middle of their bed. She had been gone for over a month now and he still couldn't get used to it. He closed his eyes and remebered every time he had seen her since she had taken that dreadful train. He had gone to Buffalo the weekend following her departure, he had helped her get settled in the room she was renting not far from the hospital. They had planned on walking around the city but they had not moved from the room, neither of them wanting to let go of the other.

"Three months is going to be really hard." Julia had said against his chest on his last morning there.

"I thought I would be stronger than that." William told her. "Not even a week and I feel like I havent' seen you in forever."

William had gone back to Buffalo the following weekend and this time they forced themselves to go out. They hadn't seen each other since then, it had been three weeks. Julia should have come home for a few days but one of her colleagues had gotten sick and she had to replace him and the next weekend William had not been able to leave, a big case landing on his desk two hours before he was supposed to leave for the train. Given the look on the inspector's face, William had known there would be no need to try and negociate giving the case someone else.

The third week without seeing his wife was almost over and it was having some bad effects on his work. He kept fighting with Doctor Francis, Julia's replacement at the morgue, he was short tempered, snapping at George or Higgins every time something didn't go as he wanted, he had even been very close to insubordination with the Inspector lately. William knew Thomas understood his situation but it was clear he would not be understanding for very long if things went on like that.

William looked at the clock on his bedside table. Four o'clock. He clearly would not go back to sleep so he got up and got ready for work. He would be the first one there, as it had been the case for three weeks, first one in, last one out.

William was sitting at his desk, reading a letter Julia had sent him when George entered his office.

"Sir, we have a murder victim … or rather part of a victim down by the river." the constable announced.

"Alright. Please inform Doctor Francis and have him meet us there George."

"Are you sure? He doesn't really ..."

"Just do as you're told George."

"Yes Sir."

"Don't be so hard on the man Murdoch, it's true that Francis doesn't like to come to the crime scenes. He is not Doctor Ogden." the inspector said as he joined the detective in his office.

"I had noticed Sir." William said coldly before walking away, leaving the Inspector to catch up with him.

* * *

Doctor Francis barged into Brackenreid's office.

"First he takes photographs and now he steals the remains, when is this going to stop? When are you going to do something about it?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" the inspector asked, trying to gain some time.

"Don't act stupid Brackenreid! Murdoch is getting out of control! He stole the remains. What did he do with them? Where is he? I know this is not England, but I'm sure even in this … dreadful country this type of action must be illegal!" the coroner continued, his anger rising with every passing minute. "When I arrived, you said Murdoch was the best you had, well I don't see it. He certainly thinks high of himself but he is not the only one needing post mortems or results on some tests. When you see him, you tell him that from now on, his requests are sent to the back of the line!" he exclaimed, getting out and slamming the door behind him.

The inspector looked out the window of his office and saw all the blinds drawn in William's office. He walked out of his office and into the detecive's and found him on the telephone.

"Murdoch, follow me, now." he said.

"Sir, I'm on the phone with ..."

"NOW MURDOCH!" the inspector yelled.

"I'll call you back." William said in the telephone before hanging up and following the inspector out to the interview room.

He walked in and the Inspector slammed the door behind him and trapped him in a corner.

"So you're a thief now Murdoch? Contemplating a carrier change too? The wife gave you ideas, uh?" Thomas asked, almost threatening.

"Sir, if it's about the remains I …"

"If? Of course it's about the remains! What has gotten into you?"

"Doctor Francis said he wouldn't look at them until ..."

"I don't care what he said, you crossed a line here Murdoch."

"I know. Julia already yelled at me for that." William admitted.

"Well, at least there is a sensible one in your family. Now, I have to do something about your action here if I don't want to lose Doctor Francis. So, as soon as this case is over, you're suspended for … four days."

"Really?"

"Try not to look so happy Murdoch, this is supposed to be a punishment!" the inspector warned him. "This one may not find its way to your police record but I swear if you ever pull anything like that I will not be so … accomodating. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." William said, trying not to smile and hug his superior. That would definitely not go well.

"Alright. Now, what did Doctor Ogden find?" Thomas asked

* * *

She was here, with him, finally. The last three weeks had been hard on her too. She had burried herself in her work not to think about William and had spent the least amount of time possible in the room she rented because when she was there, all she could think about was how small it was and how empty it was without her husband.

She sighed in contentment when she felt his arms pull her closer to him. She looked at him, a smile on her face. He was still sleeping, a light smile on his face. She had seen right away when she got off the train that he hadn't been sleeping well either. She had arrived in the morning of his first day of suspension. She had managed to negociate a few days off work and had taken the train as soon as she could. He was waiting for her, restless on the platform and it had taken all she had not to run to him. They had kissed lightly and hugged for a couple of minutes before William had taken her home where he had prepared a picnic lunch in their garden. He wanted to spend time with his wife, he wanted to make the most of the great weather but he didn't want to have to restrain himself.

"William, wake up." she whispered in his ear.

"I don't want to." he mumbled.

"Come on, let's go inside." she laughed. "It's getting cold out here and the ground is hard." she said, trying to sit up despite William's arms pulling her down.

"I can help you warm up without moving." William suggested, finally opening his eyes.

"We'll be much more comfortable in our bed." Julia teased, kissing him before getting up and running inside.

The next day, Julia woke up to the smell of hot cocoa. She slowly opened her eyes and found William sitting in bed, looking at her, a tray of food and drinks on his lap.

"Good morning." she purred.

"Good morning."

"Why did you get dressed?"

"Well, I really don't like the idea of cooking naked, you never know what can happen." William laughed.

"And what did you cook?"

"I made some cocoa, toasts and even some eggs if you want some. I figured you must be hungry after all the energy you burnt last night." he said, winking at her.

"I hope you made enough because I recall someone else being full of energy." she laughed, sitting in bed, letting the sheets fall down her naked body kowing full well the effect it would have on her husband.

"Well, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." William said, looking at her chest without any restraint as she picked some food from the tray.

"And not just the heart apparently." Julia said, laughing when she saw William blush deeply. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining." she said, kissing him deeply before taking a cup of cocoa from him.

"I can't believe I'm saying that but … can you put something on? Because if you don't I'm going to lose my mind..."

Julia laughed, handing him her cup before taking William's undershirt that was on the ground and putting it on.

"Do you have anything planned while you're here?" William asked, giving her the cup back.

"No, nothing at all. I'm all yours." she said, smiling at him.


	42. 4x02 Kommando

They had made progress in their relationship in a way. They had not really fought during the case. They didn't like each other, that much was clear and not likely to change anytime soon, but they had not yelled at each other and that was a miracle in itself because Doctor Francis had not gone easy on him, making fun of any medical knowledge he had shared. The fact that the case had involved the army had not helped William's nervous state. He was supposed to take the train for Buffalo on Friday and the first soldier was found on Tuesday. The second one found on Thursday and that made him really anxious. He absolutely had to close this case before he could leave and the military, especially the English guest, was not making it easy for them to go forward in their investigation. But it was finally over and William was tidying his desk before leaving.

"Sir, I need a signature on this before you go." George said, handing him a folder.

"What is it?" William asked.

"I don't know, Doctor Francis sent it for you to sign"

"Oh yes, the test on our sick soldier. Here you go. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch." William said, signing the document, handing it back to George and taking the travel back he had kept under his desk.

"Have a nice weekend Sir, and say hello to the Doctor for me."

"I will." William said, leaving his office.

He was really able to relax when the train started to move. Nothing could stop him now. If a case arrived in station house four, it would be given to someone else, or maybe George could take care of it. He felt the tension leave his shoulders as the train left the city and smiled. It had been two weeks since Julia had come to Toronto and their daily telephone calls and their letters couldn't make up for the physical distance. During the trip William read the medical journals that had arrived at their houses for Julia. He didn't see the time fly by and was surprised when the train stopped in Buffalo. He gathered his things quickly and walked out of the train. Watching from the platform, Julia waved as soon as she saw him and walked to meet him. She kissed him as soon as he was within her reach.

"Welcome to Buffalo Mr. Murdoch." she said, smiling.

"Thank you Mrs Murdoch. I really thought I wouldn't make it today with the last case we had but I almost ran away as soon as I could." he laughed. "Do you have to work this weekend?" he asked, taking her arm and walking out of the station.

"No. I had a meeting planned for tomorrow afternoon but I heard it was cancelled before I left to pick you up so I am completely free." she smiled.

They went to the room Julia was renting and got out as soon as William's bags were unpacked, both knowing that if they stayed any longer they would not get out of the room before he had to take the train again. They went to a nearby park and sat on a bench.

"I love it here, it reminds me of home." Julia said, resting her head on William's shoulder.

"How is your work going?" he asked, kissing her hair softly.

"It's good. It would be great if it were not so far away from you but it's good." she said. "It feels good actually healing people, especially children, but I miss working with you … a lot."

"Only three weeks left and you'll be home, healing the sick children of Toronto." William reassured her.

"I know, it's the only thing keeping me from running back home." she admitted.

"It's for the good cause." William said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "When this is done, you'll come home and do what you really want to do."

"You know, being away from the morgue made me realized that I really liked in."

"Are you saying that you regret your choice?" William asked, surprised.

"No, not really. I just thought I would miss it less. But maybe it's only you nearby that I miss." she said, smiling.

"Well, if you ever want to come back to the morgue you are more than welcome to. I can't work with this Doctor Francis until I retired, I'm going to … do something I regret before that time ever arrives."

"It can't be that bad." Julia laughed.

"It is Julia. He made fun of me because I told him something that turned out to be right about the case we were working on."

"Oh, was the great detective Murdoch hurt by a pathologist's humor?" Julia teased.

"I prefered your humour." he simply said. "Would you like something to eat? I think I saw a small restaurant by the entrance of the park if you want to eat."

"Are you hungry?" Julia asked.

"I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since lunch." William said, laughing.

"Let's go then." Julia said, getting up and taking his arm.

As they walked to the restaurant, Julia saw one of her colleagues and tried to avoid him by guiding William out of the path but the doctor saw her.

"Doctor Ogden!" he called, walking toward them.

Julia sighed before turning to him.

"Doctor Garland, what a surprise." she said, smiling politely.

"I could say the same. You told me that you had an engagement this evening."

"I have. This is my husband, William Murdoch." she introduced.

The two men shook hands.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have some reservations that we really cannot miss." Julia said, taking William's arm. "Goodnight."

"Julia, that was rather rude!" William whispered as they walked away.

"I know, I'm sorry but he is always somewhere around at work, I don't want to spend my free time with him too." Julia explained.

"Does he bother you?" William asked, turning his head back to where they were to look at the man who had not moved.

"Not really. He is a good doctor, a little cold for the children but he is very good. He just … he's always around. But I guess that's normal, the hospital is not that big. But I would prefer not to spend my weekend with him too. The week is enough. The days off are for you." she said, kissing him quickly before leading him to the restaurant.


	43. 4x03 Buffalo Shuffle

He was supposed to rush into the station to see the Inspector quickly before taking the train but something had happened during the night. The station house had been robbed.

"I have to take some time off Sir." William told the Inspector after examining the window by which the robber had entered the station house.

"Again? Murdoch, you ask for a lot of time off these days and ..."

"It's Julia Sir, she sent a telegram to me and she says something is very wrong at the hospital where she works and she is afraid the patients are in danger. I can't leave her there alone Sir!"

"Alright. Be back here for Monday." the inspector said.

"Thank you Sir." William said, rushing out of the station house to go and catch the next train for Buffalo.

When he arrived, he went to Julia's room to leave his luggage and asked for a carriage to take him to the hospital. Once there, he realised Julia had never taken him there while he was visiting her, so he didn't know where to find her. He walked in the front door and slowly went down the main hallway, looking around for his wife. She appeared from behind a group of nuns and a smile appeared on her face when she saw him. She walked to him, took his arm and led him away in a less busy part of the hospital.

"What is going of Julia? What's wrong?" William asked, concerned for her safety.

"I think there is a killer on the loose in the hospital." she whispered.

"What?"

"Shhh. Don't attract attention and let me explain. There was a boy here, Ben, who was getting better and suddenly, over the weekend he died with no reason at all."

"Couldn't it be his disease?"

"No William, he was almost perfectly cured. Something must have happened. I tried to talk to the doctor but he doesn't want to hear anything. And the body is still in the hospital morgue, this is not normal William." Julia explained. "Could you look around and find out what is wrong? I have to join a tour with some future patrons for the hospital in Toronto."

"Uh … yes, alright. Where was Ben staying?"

"In the wing over there at the end of the hallway. He had the second bed on the right. I'll join you in my office when the tour is done."

And with that she was gone. Something was definitely wrong if Julia acted like that. He found Ben's bed, found some hay on the floor. He also found the boy's notepad under the matress. When he turned around, he was almost scared by the boy standing there and watching him. He left him there and walked in search of Julia's office. After three different hallways, he was desperate to find the correct door. He was almost relieved when he saw a face he recognized.

"Dr Garland!" he called.

"Oh, it's you. Mr Ogden, right?"

"Actually is Mr Murdoch. Anyway, do you know where my wife's office is? I'm supposed to meet her there but I can't seem to find my way there." William laughed.

"Of course. These halls can be a real maze for people who don't belong here. Follow me, please." He said, turning in the opposite direction.

"Charming" William whispered, walking fast to keep up with the doctor.

William had been in Julia's office for a couple of minutes, examining and recognizing some of the objects she had displayed.

"So, did you find anything?" she asked.

"Do I get a good morning kiss before the interrogation?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Julia laughed, walking up to him and kissing him. "Is that better?"

"Much better." William laughed, kissing her one more time before sharing his discoveries with her.

* * *

She couldn't believe they had been caught. Her potential new boss was mad at her, and had every reason to be.

"Are you alright?" William asked her as she sat at her desk studying the blood sample she had managed to get from Ben's body before being thrown out from the morgue with William.

"I don't know William, but something is very wrong with this blood."

"How so?"

Julia explained her findings. It was clear the boy had been poisoned in some way. She needed to talk to the doctor who was treating him before he died to know what treatment he had tried on the boy.

"We can't do anything tonight Julia. We should go home, well to your room, and sleep on it. Everything will be clearer in the morning. Come on, let's go." William said, taking her coat and hat from the rack.

They walked out hand in hand.

"He is going to fire me William, I can feel it." Julia said.

"No he will not. We'll find out what happened to little Ben and he'll understand that you wanted to help. Everything will be alright in the end, it always is." William reassured her, stopping in the hospital park. "You are the best Julia, he will have to acknowledge that." he said, kissing her softly.

"I hope you're right." she sighed.

He was right. The Head of the hospital had recognized that she was the best at her job. But he also said he could not give her the position if he couldn't trust her to follow the rules. Julia argued that she had been right in investigating further, that the killer had been caught but that was not enough. She knew she had lost his trust and that everything would end there. As she walked out of the office, she was not sure if she was sad or relieved. She would not be Head of Pediatric Surgery but she could still open her own practice in Toronto as she had always dreamed of. And she would go back home with William. No more being apart, no more missing him, no more cravings for him she wouldn't be able to satisfy. She joined William in the park where he was waiting for her on a bench.

"So?" he asked, getting up as she approached.

"So I think we'll have some packing to do before catching the train back home tonight."

"I'm sorry Julia." William said, hugging her tightly.

"I don't know if I am." Julia admitted, mumbling in his neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked, making her sat next to him on the bench.

"I thought I would be more affected than that. And when he told me I would not continue here and that he could not give me the position in Toronto the only thing that I could think about was how I would not have to be away from you anymore."

"That's cute." William said, kissing her lovingly. "But what about the job?"

"It would have been a good position but … my real dream has always been to have my own practice William, and that's what I am going to do once we get back home. If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it's alright with me." William laughed. "You don't have to ask for my permission though."

"I know I don't but I still want your opinion."

"Well I think it's a great idea." he said, kissing her one more time.

"Uh, pardon the interruption," Doctor Garland said, "but the doctor asked that you clear your office before the end of the day."

"Oh, alright." Julia said, getting on her feet. "Can you help me?" she asked William.

"I could help you if you want." Dr Garland proposed.

"I think we will manage." William said. "But thank you."

The two of them moved back in the hospital and quickly got everything packed. As they walked back out they saw Doctor Garland watching them form a bench in the park where he was clearly pretending to read a medical journal.

"He is creepy." Julia said.

"I really don't like the way he looks at you." William said, throwing a threatening glance in the doctor's direction.

"Well, at least that's something we won't have to deal with anymore." Julia said, smiling at her husband.


	44. 4x04 Upstairs Downstairs

Everything was great again. That was William's first thought when he opened his eyes and looked at his wife next to him. Everything was back to normal. She was back home, she was back in his arms. He couldn't resist, he just had to kiss her right now.

"Um, I missed my personal alarm clock." Julia smiled, her eyes fluttering open.

"I am more than happy to resume my duty." William laughed, kissing her more passionately.

"Wake me up then Mr Murdoch." Julia teased, pulling him on top of her.

As things were starting to heat up, the real alarm clock went off. William groaned and rolled on his back, pulling Julia with him, to turn it off. When Julia felt that he had absolutely no intention of getting up, she pushed him away lightly.

"You're going to be late." she said, shuderring as his hands moved on her body under her nightgown.

"I don't care." he mumbled in her neck.

"You're never late." she gasped as his hands gropped her backside.

"There's a first time for everything." he replied, opening her nightgown. "Unless you don't want to ..."

"Oh don't be stupid William." she laughed. "I always want you." she said, opening his pajama shirt.

They were finally both free of any clothing when the telephone rang.

"Really? Now?" William asked aloud while Julia burst in laughter.

"Come on, pick it up. It must be important at this hour." Julia said, kissing him one last time before sliding from under him to pick her nightgown which had landed on the floor.

"What?" William snapped whe he answered the telephone. "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Who was it?" Julia asked.

"Higgins. Who else would telephone at such a moment?" William said, anger clear in in voice.

"Don't be mad William, he couldn't have known." she said, picking up his pajamas and handing them to him. "I'll bring you lunch, how does that sound?"

"Not as good as what I was going to have for breakfast but I guess it will do." William said, kissing her one last time before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

When Julia arrived at the station house, she was greeted by the Inspector who was going out.

"Doctor Ogden, what a pleasure to see you back here." he said, hugging her quickly. "I'm really sorry for your job but I have to say, for the good of everyone working here and for my own sanity, it's a good thing to have you back." he laughed.

"He was that bad?"

"Let's just say that I was really close to give him time off work until you came back just not to have to deal with him. He was still as good at his job but being around him was … difficult. And Doctor Francis didn't help."

"Oh, I've heard a lot about that Doctor Francis." Julia laughed.

"I'm sorry Doctor but I have to meet Margaret for lunch, and I see you've brought some for yourself. Enjoy!"

"Thank you, say hello to Margaret for me." she called as he was leaving the building.

Julia walked to her husband's office and stopped before entering. Seeing him inside, working with George made her realise that she had missed watching him work. Here he was, placing chess pieces in what she guessed was the model of a house and explaining to George how it would help them figure out who the murderer was.

"Sir, this would make a great game. People could move around the house to collect clues and find out who killed the victim." George said, getting excited with his ideas.

"I don't think murder is a good subject for a game George." William reasoned.

"Good morning gentlemen." Julia said walking in the office and placing the basket she was carrying on William's desk.

"Doctor, it's good to see you back in town!" George exclaimed.

"So I have heard. I didn't know my husband could be so … bad tempered when I was not around." she said, throwing a glance at William who blushed instantaneously. "But it's good to be back George, thank you." she laughed.

"Well, I'll let you two eat, then." the constable said, leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

"What do you have here?" Julia asked, walking to examine the model William had put on his work table.

"A model of the Jenkins Manor. The white pieces are the members of the family, the black pieces the members of the staff. One of them is the murderer." William summarized.

"When you present it like that, George's idea of a game is not so far off." Julia laughed. "Who died?"

"The patriarch."

"Oh."

"What? Did you know him?"

"I did. Well I didn't really know him but I saw him on several occasions. Our families were acquainted and sometimes I was left there to play." Julia explained.

"What was he like?" William asked, leading her to the desk and unpacking the lunch basket she had brought.

"He scared me mostly. But I was really young. Oh, one day I saw a maid run out of his room in tears and ..."

"And what?"

"He was partly undressed." Julia said, taking one of the sandwiches she had prepared.

William was about to talk when the telephone on his desk rang. He picked it up and was clearly displeased by whe he was hearing. He hung up without having said anything.

"What is it?"

"That was Doctor Francis. He refuses to make a mold of the wound." William said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just said he wouldn't do it."

"Well, if he has been like that since he got the job I understand your frustration." Julia laughed.

"Maybe … maybe you could do it?" he suggested.

"Didn't you get in enough trouble with him already William?"

"I need to know the shape of the murder weapon Julia, if I don't have that, I can't go on with the investigation. I can't find the weapon if I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Well, you know what to do if you want me to accept." Julia teased.

* * *

"I told you you would get in trouble." Julia laughed as they walked back home after having closed the Jenkins case.

"It's not my fault he decided he prefered England and wanted to go back. And I won't complain about the new coroner, that much everybody knows." he said, squeezing her arm.

"It's only until they can find a replacement William. As soon as they find someone, I leave to open my practice. Is that clear?"

"It's clear."

"And you have to promise not to act like you did with Doctor Francis when the new coroner arrives."

"I promise. But really Julia, you didn't have to work with him, you can't understand."

"Given what you told me, I'm not sure I want to have to work with him." she laughed. "Do you mind if we cut through the park? I'm really hungry and I want to try the new pastries from the other side, next to the flower shop."

"Pastries at this hour?"

"They also make savoury pastries. George said it was delicious."

"Well, if George Crabtree has become a food critique, we must try it." William laughed.

They were walking through the park, talking and laughing when suddenly Julia stopped, making William bump into her.

"Julia, what … Is that …?

"I think so. Let's just turn around as if we had not seen him and ..."

"Doctor Ogden, what a surprise!"

"Doctor Garland, what are you doing in Toronto?" Julia asked, getting closer to William who understood her uneasiness had placed his arm around her waist.

"I was offered a new job here last week. At the Victoria Hospital for sick children."

"I didn't know you were planning on leaving Buffalo." Julia said. "But Victoria is a really great hospital. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go home." she continued, slightly pushing William back into motion.

"It was nice seeing you again, Doctor Garland." William said politely.

"I guess we will see a lot more of each other now." the doctor said, smiling.

"I guess we will." William said, taking Julia's arm and walking away. "I have a bad feeling about this." he told her when they were far enough so that he wouldn't hear them.

"So do I." Julia said. "Come on, let's get those pastries and go home."


	45. 4x05 Monsieur Murdoch

Of course their evening out had to be ruined by a case ! And it was not even a murder, just a disappearance. Julia kept telling him that she didn't mind but he did! He had planned everything for weeks now, booking in advance to be sure to have the best table in the restaurant to celebrate her birthday. He had not even given her her present yet when a constable came to find them at the restaurant. The poor man had looked bad, almost scared to interrupt their evening but carrying a written note form the Inspector.

William and Julia follwed the constable where the woman had gone missing and talked with her sister and her husband to know what had happened. William had to go and examine the room where Monique had last been seen but first he asked Julia if she wanted to go home or wait for him.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby. And then maybe if it's not too late we could take a romantic stroll in the park before going home?" she asked.

"It would be lovely. A great way to end the day celebrating you." William smiled, squeezing her hand quickly before following George in the elevator car. It took the two of them half an hour to make sure they had everything they could be needing before they left the hotel, George taking everything back to the station house before going home for the night.

William joined Julia in the lobby and took her by the hand. They walked slowly to the park, making the most of the empty streets to be natural with each other, not caring about what was appropriate or not. When they entered the park, they were totally alone. They lied down on the grass in a secluded spot and looked at the stars for a while, talking about everything that came to their mind.

"William?"

"Uh?"

"You didn't give me my present yet." Julia said, a smile on her face as she rolled on her side to look at him.

"Oh, and my presence is not enough for you, is that it?" he laughed.

"You're more than enough for me, you know that." she replied, kissing him deeply. "But you also promised me a present that I would love and that you could tell me nothing about because it was an absolute surprise." she reminded him.

"What if your surprise is me?"

"It's not you. I can have access to you everytime I want." she said, her hand sliding under his jacket.

"Are you seriously trying to pick my pockets?" he laughed, cathing her hand.

"Maybe ..."

"Well, it's a good thing you already have a job because you would not make a good living at this." he said, kissing her.

He sat up, pulled her to him and took an envelop from his pocket. He handed it to her and he could tell she was really trying not to rip it from his hand and rip it open. She did that slowly, smiling sweetly at him and opened the envelop, taking two tickets out. Curiousity was clear on her face, quickly replaced by joy and excitement.

"William … how did you managed to get tickets?" she asked, throwing herself at him.

"I have my secrets." he simply said. "I'm glad you like it." he continued, kissing her.

"Like it? William, I've asked absolutely everywhere for these tickets. Every signle one was bought the day they were sold, and that was several months ago. The International Convention for Transplantation! This is … absolutely perfect! Thank you!" she said, kissing him deeply and making them fall on the ground again. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me how you got the tickets?"

"I'm sure." William laughed.

"Can you resist torture?" she teased, kissing him in the neck, her hand travelling down his chest.

"I think I can."

He did not tell her how he had got the tickets.

* * *

"This coroner, you're in love with her, yes?" the French Inspector Guillaume asked William as they rode in the carriage back to the station house.

"What?" William asked, surprised by such an intimate question asked with nonchalance.

"It's clear that you're in love with her. The way you look at her when she's not looking, or even when she is in fact. And you are completely right to be in love, she is such an exquisite person, almost perfect …"

"Not almost perfect. She's perfect. And she's my wife so it would be nice of you to refrain from further … comments." William warned his French colleague.

"Well you are a very lucky man Detective Murdoch, not everyone can find a lady like that, with brains and beauty. You are lucky, you don't have to choose between your wife and your mistress, Doctor Ogden is both I presume."

"What! Of course! I ..."

"Don't be offended my friend, it was not an attack in any way, merely a recognition of what a great couple the two of you make. Usually people make babies with their wives but they make love to their mistress, you are lucky to have both into one woman, you are a lucky man, my friend, a very lucky man indeed."

The two detectives went their different way after having drafted reports for an hour at the station house. William walked quickly to the morgue to pick up Julia and head home. They decided to walk home, making the most of the nice weather despite the fading day light. As they walked by the Queen's Hotel, they saw the French detective walk out of a carriage with a blond woman who took his arm, another woman followed out of the carriage and went on the other side of the detective. As Julia was about to speak, she saw the detective's hand go down the second's woman back and settle on her backside for a few seconds.

"Did he just ..."

"Yes he did." William said. "Apparently he has this concept where a man has a wife but needs a mistress."

"And you know that because ..."

"Because he asked me to what category you belonged." William answered, blushing deeply and avoiding Julia's eyes.

"And what did you answer?" she asked.

"That you belonged to both categories of course." William said, offended.

"Very good answer my very deeply Canadian husband." Julia laughed, taking his arm once again and leading him away, on the way home.


	46. 4x06 Dead End Street

Finally. They had the day off work. The both of them off work on the same day. They had waited a long time for this day off together. For the last two months, they had been working cases without any interruption and saw each other mainly at night. Today they were enjoying having nothing to do, just enjoying each other's presence. Julia sighed, a smile on her face as she remembered their morning. William had woken her up with a breakfast tray in bed, they had eaten, talked, laughed. Then they had had to clean jam stains from the carpet from when Julia had jumped on her husband and had sent the tray flying on the floor. Next they had dressed and decided to go to a restaurant for their lunch and now they were talking a walk in the park, making the most of the sun.

"What are you thinking about?" William asked softly, a smile on his face. "You seem so … peaceful."

"I am peaceful." she answered, kissing him on the cheek quickly. "I was thinking about this morning, that's all."

"This morning was nice." William said, a teasing look in his eyes.

"Yes, very nice. But we'll need to find something for those stains." she laughed.

"YOU will have to find something for those stains, it was YOUR fault, YOU were the one who became possessed and jumped on me like an animal."

"I didn't hear you complain."

"I didn't. And feel free to do it again. But don't count on me for the carpet."

"I'll ask Margaret. She must have something for that. I always wonder how she keeps her house so clean with two young boys. She must have a secret she can share with me."

Before William could respond, they found themselves face to face with Darcy Garland at the junction of different paths.

"Doctor Ogden, Detective Murdoch, good afternoon."

"It's Mrs Murdoch." Julia corrected.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not at work so it's not Doctor Ogden, it's Mrs Murdoch. I kept my maiden name only in a professional capacity."

William smiled and tried really hard to contain his laughter. If this message was not clear for the American doctor, nothing would ever be.

"Oh I'm sorry. So, what are you doing here today Mrs Murdoch?"

"We are going to the miniature fair." William answered, feeling Julia's elbow in his ribs. "And what are you doing here? We seem to see you everytime we go out."

"I'm not following you, I swear." Darcy laughed, clearly uneasy. "I was on my way to meet with some colleagues from the hospital."

"Well, goodbye then, we wouldn't want to leave your friends waiting." Julia said, taking William's arm and pulling him. "Why did you tell him where we were going, he's going to be there!" she said when they had walked away.

"He is not, I think he got the message loud and clear, Mrs Murdoch." William laughed.

"You know what, if he shows up at the fair, you take care of the carpet."

They walked to the fair and William got all excited. He really loved models, of every kind: planes, boats, places. One particular model really caught his attention. It was a model of a street, a very detail model.

"Julia, look! This is amazing!" he said, taking her hand and pulling her to examine the model.

"It looks so real!" Julia said. "Do you think it represents a real street?"

"I don't know. It could be possible. What … what do you see there?" William asked, pointing to a particular window in the model.

"It looks like … someone holding a rifle."

"Yes, that's what I thought. I wonder if the creator of the model is around here." William said, looking around.

"Not today William, please. Today is just for us, no work."

"I was not going to ..."

"I know you William. You want to know why there is a man holding a riffle behind that window, don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I mean, yes, I want to understand but I was not going to investigate right now, I swear. I just wanted to get the name of the person who made it so I could contact him tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really. I have to ask the Inspector first anyway, I can't do anything without his permission." William explained. "I'll get the name from the information booth and I'll be right back." he said, kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

Julia walked around the exhibition, looking at some models representing the inside of the human body. When William joined her, she looked at him. She was going to tell him something but stopped when she saw his face. A mixture of anger and despair.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to have to clean the carpet." William simply said.

Julia burst into laughter.

"I told you so." she said, kissing him sweetly, hoping Darcy was watching them.

"I hate that expression." William said, taking her hand and leading her out of the tent where the exhibition was.


	47. 4x07 Confederate Treasure

William asked for the body, or rather the skeleton, to be sent to the morgue while he put the few objects he had found in a paper bag. He brought everything back to the station and examined it. He was all excited when he discovered a secretive letter at the bottom of the flask with a key. The lokked more and more like a treasure hunt. He asked George to find information on the people mentioned in the letter and on the key itself and decided to go to the morgue to get news from Julia. When he arrived, she was sitting at her desk, filling some form. He satyed in the doorway for a while, just looking at her. He had always found her extremely beautiful but she was getting more beautiful as she was growing older. He still could not believe his luck. She had chosen him. Him. A simple police detective.

"What are you thinking about with that foolish smile on your face?" she asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I was thinking about you, but if you think I am foolish, maybe I'll stop." he smiled, walking to her and sitting on the corner of her desk. "Do you have something for me?" he asked, looking at the papers lying on her desk.

"Yes, I found a … mark on the bone. Come and see." Julia said, getting up and walking out of the office and to the slab where the skeleton was. "Here, look, there is some kind of indentation on the rib here."

" How could he get hit … here?" William said, trying to reach the place where the man had been hit on his own body. "In the rib under the left arm … that can't be an accident. But how can you be hit here?" he asked.

Julia thought for a couple of seconds and took a tool she had next to the slab.

"Shake my hand." she said.

"What?"

"Shake my hand, William."

He did as he was told. They didn't move for a second. The problem was that when they moved, the moved at the same time, Julia pulling on William's hand to her, the tool pointing to his ribs under his left arm, and William taking a step towards Julia. He was going to ask her what she wanted to do with his hand when she felt her tool enter his flesh. He did his best not to cry out but he didn't really succeed.

"Aaah!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide open, tears gathering inside.

"Oh my God William, why did you move?" Julia asked, yelling at him. "I was going to stop right before touching you to show you how he was hit. Why did you move?" she repeated.

She was crying now, gathering some medical supplies to treat the wound.

"Take that thing out of me Julia, please." he groaned.

"I'm so sorry William, I didn't want to hurt you, I swear." Julia said, clearing the tears from her cheeks.

"I know, it was an accident, don't worry." William reasuured her. "But please take it out, it really hurts."

Julia took the tool out of her husband's side, not able to keep the tears from spilling on her face.

"Take your clothes off, I will have to wash and close the wound. I don't even know if this thing was clean." she sobbed. "If anything happens I ..."

"Nothing is going to happen Julia. You took it from the tray where you put your clean instruments. I will be fine. But I really need you to help me right now. It's bleeding … a lot."

"Yes, of course." Julia said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

For the next minutes, they didn't talk. Julia helped William get his shirt and undershirt off and cleaned the wound.

"It's rather deep. I will have to stitch it. Do you want some morphine before I do it?"

"Yes please." William answered.

That brought fresh tears in her eyes. William was a tough man and she knew that if he accepted some pain killer so quickly he must really be hurting. She injected him quickly and tried to work as softly as possible. When she was done, she released the breath she had not known she had been keeping.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, this is all my fault." Julia said, badaging the wound. She wrapped a piece of cloth around William's chest. "You'll have to try not to move to much or it will open again."

"I'll be careful." William said, putting his shirt back on, noticing the hole at his side.

"I'm so sorry William." Julia said, starting to cry again.

"I know." William said, pulling her to him before he could close his shirt. "It was an accident, it's not your fault."

"You're too kind. But it is my fault. And I'll make sure it heals properly and that it doesn't get infected. Try not to lift your arm too much. I'll come by the station for lunch to change your bandage and clean the wound once again. And tonight I'll …"

"Julia, stop. I know you'll take good care of me. You always do. But please don't hate yourself for it. It was an accident. Just … bad timing on bouth our parts."

"I'll try." she said, smiling.

* * *

When William got back home on Saturday evening, he had a huge smile on his face.

"I take it you found your treasure?" Julia laughed, kissing him as he joined her in the kitchen.

"Yes we did. Burried in a coffin in the churchyard."

"Please tell me you didn't dig." Julia said, ready to get mad at him.

"I didn't dig. I try to avoid it any time I can find someone else to do it. And today I actually had a good excuse." he said, smiling.

"Well, there was at least one positive thing about me stabbing you then." she said, anger clear in her voice as she turned back to the stove.

"I'm sorry Julia, I didn't mean it like that." he said, hugging her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder. "What are you making?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Soup. We have some vegetables that really need to be eaten before they start growing some new life." she laughed, hitting his hands away from her chest as he moved them up from her waist.

"Is it almost done?"

"No."

"So we have time." William said in her neck, unbuttoning her skirt.

"Time to do what?" Julia asked, pushing the pot out of the fire and letting herself go against her husband's body.

"I think my doctor should change my bandages." William whispered in her ear.

"And why is the doctor being the one being undressed?" she laughed, turning round to face him.

"I have to make sure everything is alright with her. Not everyone can change my bandages." he simply answered, kissing her passionately.


	48. 4x08 Dial M for Murdoch

They watched Pip's body being rolled away. When the door had closed behind the morgue attendant, William looked at his wife who was still looking at the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his.

"I don't know." she simply said, smiling softly. "It seems so unfair to send such a young boy to be burried. And Dory … I don't know if I'm sad or angry. He is a killer, you say he doesn't feel bad about killing his friend and yet I can't help but find it unfair. No child should have to live like that."

"I agree." William sighed. "Do you have some research about behaviour and emotions somewhere here?" he asked. "I would like to understand what happened to Dory to make him so … unfeeling."

"You can look on the shelf. I have to finish the paperwork."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? You don't look like you're alright." William said.

"I want to get this over with as soon as possible. And maybe on the way home we could stop at the park, see some happy children running around?"

"Of course." William smiled, kissing her before going to the shelf where Julia kept her medical journals.

An hour later, the two of them walked out of the morgue and walked to the park. They stopped on the way and William bought some cakes for them to eat at the park. He knew that cake always made Julia feel better. Once at the park, they found a bench not far from a children playground but not too close so as to appear creepy. As soon as they sat, Julia slid herself into William's side, placing his arm around her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" William asked.

"I am now." Julia said, smiling at him. "And I will be even better when you give me one of the cakes you bought." she laughed

"Who told you that some of them were for you? Maybe I'm just really hungry after working very hard all day."

"Well, maybe you won't have any other choice but to share with me." she said, taking the paper bag he had placed on his lap and digging inside to see what he had bought. "Uh, that's interesting..."

"What is?" William asked.

"You bought four pieces of cake."

"I know."

"You took only one for yourself."

"How can you be so sure?" William laughed. "Maybe they are all for me. Maybe I was selfish and very hungry."

"You can't be selfish William. That's impossible for you." Julia said. "And how do I know that three of these cakes are for me? Simply because they have dried fruit in them, and you don't like dried fruit."

"Maybe I like dried fruit now."

"Alright, show me them, take a bite." Julia said, placing a piece of cake in front of his mouth.

A look of disgust came over William's face instantly.

"See, you can't do it." Julia laughed.

"I could but I wouldn't want to take them from you." he said.

"Yes, keep telling yourself that." she laughed before taking a big bite from the cake. "Oh my god this is so good.!" she said, her mouth full.

"Anything to make you happy." he said, kissing her cheek. "Even these disgusting pieces of dried fruit." he laughed.

"That's real love." Julia laughed before taking another bite. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked as he tried to take the bag.

"I was thinking about getting my piece of cake but apparently I am wrong." he said, pouting.

"You can have your cake but you have to pay for it."

"I already paid for it."

"Well, if you give me a kiss, I'll give you your cake." she teased, taking William's cake out of the bag.

"You drive a hard bargain here Mrs Murdoch." William laughed, kissing her deeply before stealing the cake from her hand and eating half of it in one bite.

"You'll choke on it William." Julia laughed, taking the other half from him.

They talked and laughed for a while, eating their cakes, enjoying the warm weather and watching the children running around. Julia had placed her head on William's shoulder. He felt her groan more than he heard her.

"What is it?" he asked, caressing her hair.

"Darcy Garland just entered the park and he is walking in our direction." Julia sighed, looking up at him. "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know but he is really getting on my nerves. I almost wished he would do something so I could arrest him and keep him away from you." William said, looking into her eyes with a big smile on his face.

From the corner of his eye, William saw that the doctor was still walking towards them. Julia was still looking up at him, smiling.

"Kiss me William. Maybe that will be clear enough for him."

He did not need to be told twice. William kissed her deeply, passionately, probably a little too much for where they were.

"Now take me home, William. I want to forget this latest case."

"It will be my pleasure to make you forget everything." William said, kissing her one more time before getting up.


	49. 4x09 The Black Hand

They walked into the station house that morning, planning on going to the morgue as soon as William had collected the finger marks kit.

"Oh Sir, there is someone waiting for you in your office. She said she knew you and she was rather distressed so I made her wait in your office." George said.

"You know women in distress, William?" Julia asked, a smile on her face.

"Apparently." William said, walking to his office, knowing that Julia would follow.

The woman was sitting in front of his desk, her back to him. He put his hat and jacket on the coat rack. The noise must have alerted the woman because she turned around right at that moment and he recognized her instantly.

"Anna Fulford!" William said, a smile growing on his face.

"Oh William!" Anna said, getting up and running to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" William asked, hugging her back.

"William, are you going to introduce your friend to me?" Julia asked.

"Oh sorry, Julia this is Anna Fulford, the woman who helped me and saved my life in Bristol. Anna, this is Julia, my wife."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Julia. When I met William he didn't remember his own name but he knew yours. Now that I see you I understand that he couldn't forget you."

"Uh … thank you." Julia said, blushing.

"What brings you here Anna?" William asked.

"I have a problem and I didn't know where else to go. I don't know anyone here and ..."

"You did the right thing. Come and sit and tell me everything." William said, leading her back to the chair where she had sat before.

He pulled a stool from under the work table and made Julia sit in his chair.

"It's my fiancé. We've been here for a couple of days. We live in New York and he decided to surprise me with this trip."

"Well, congratulation on your engagement and your … new life I suppose." William said.

"Thank you. But the problem is that he didn't come back from his walk last night. He went out for tabacco after dinner and he didn't come back. When I woke up this morning he was still not here and I got worried so I came here."

"You did the right thing. What can you tell me about your fiancé, what does he look like? I will have one of the constables draw a protrait and show it around town."

As Anna was describing her fiancé, Julia and William kept throwing glances at each other. She was describing the man they had found dead in the train this morning.

"You should come with us Anna." William said. "We … we need your opinion on something."

* * *

"That's very nice of you Julia but really, it was not necessary." Anna said as the entered the Murdoch residence.

"Not necessary? William told me that someone tried to kill you this afternoon, we couldn't let you be at the hotel, even with a constable at your door. You will be much safer here." Julia said, taking her coat.

"But you will be in danger and ..."

"Don't worry about us, Anna. We all be much safer here anyway. William has invented what he calls a scrutiny camera that takes pictures without being seen. He said that he will put one on the front door and one at the back door. If someone tries to get in we will know who it is. And every night he installs some sort of ringing system on the doors and windows so that we know if someone is trying to get inside."

"Well, he seemed a resourceful man when I met him, now I can see I was right." Anna laughed.

"That he is." Julia said. "Now follow me, I'll show you your room. You can rest for a while, I will have to prepare dinner. William shouldn't be much longer."

Julia got Anna settled and went back down to the kitchen.

When William got home, he found the two women laughing in the kitchen, Julia at the stove, Anna sitting at the small table.

"Well, good evening ladies, what is so funny?" William asked, walking to kiss Julia.

"We were talking about you actually." Julia said. "I was listing all the inventions you made."

"Binoculars to spy on your wife when she is getting dressed, really William?" Anna laughed.

"Julia!" William exclaimed, blushing deeply.

"Oh don't be embarassed William." Anna said. "Put to better use, this invention could prove very useful."

"Thank you. Now, is dinner ready? I'm starving!"

The three of them ate in a joyful atmosphere, Anna telling them how she had met her fiancé, Julia sharing some funny facts about their cases, often related to George. After some tea, William went to set up his cameras and bells to secure the house. When he was finished, Anna had retreated to her room and Julia was sitting in the living room, reading a journal.

"How is she doing, really?" William asked, sitting down next to her.

"She is worried but she is strong. I know what she is going through and she is much stronger than I was." Julia said, putting the journal next to her and cuddling in his side.

"You're the strongest woman I know Julia."

"Well, you didn't see me when you were missing. I was a ghost. The Inspector had to bring me to his house before we knew you were alright because I couldn't sleep and I didn't eat and ..."

"Oh Julia. It's alright now, that was a long time ago." William calmed her, catching the tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"I'm really glad you found Anna when you were over there. She is a very good woman. I'm glad she was there to help."

"Me too. She made sure I was alright before sending me back to you." he said, kissing her deeply.

"Let's go to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day. You have to find what happened to her fiancé." Julia said, taking his hand and getting up, pulling him after her as she turned off the lights.

* * *

It was time to say good bye. Julia didn't accompany them to the train station, she had been called to the morgue. She had hugged Anna and thanked her for the millionth time in the three days she had known her for saving William in Bristol before she had kissed William and left for work.

William explained to Anna what was going to happen and that she could never come back to Toronto.

"In this envelop you have everything you need to start a new life." he said, giving it to her. "A new name, a new past … keep to it Anna and please, please be careful. Stay safe. I … I'm sorry I couldn't find your fiancé before it was too late, I would have loved to help you find him back like you helped me find Julia again."

"It's alright William. You found who killed him, I couldn't ask for more. And you are giving me a new life. It's not going to be simple but at least I won't be in danger so thank you. And thank Julia for me, she was a great hostess, you're very lucky to have her and I'm glad I helped you get back to her." she said, hugging him before turning and walking away.

William watched her leave. When she was out of sight, he realized how sad he was to see her go knowing that he would never see her again. She had saved him, she had given him his life back and he felt like he had failed her. He let out a sigh and walked away. He needed to go and see Julia. Right away.


	50. 4x10 Voices

William had been on the telephone with Julia, making plans to meet for lunch when George barged in his office.

"Sir, a body was found in a convent's cemetary."

"Nothing special so far George." William laughed.

"No, I mean, one that was not supposed to be there. The nuns were preparing for the burial of one of their sisters and found the spot … already spoken for."

"Alright George, I'll be right with you." William said. "Did you hear that?" he asked in the telephone.

"I did. Send me the address and I'll meet you there as soon as I am done here."

They both hung up and William followed George out, giving the address of the convent to a constable to give to Julia. When they arrived at the scene, Higgins was already there and led William and George to the body, or rather the hand. The nuns were grouped in one corner, being interrogated by several constables. William went down into the grave, cleared the earth around the hand.

"It's a priest!" he exclaimed when he revealed a roman collar. "Who is in charge here?" he asked.

"That would be the reverend mother." George said, looking at his notes.

"Could you bring her here please?" he asked as he climbed out of the grave. He was brushing the dust from his trousers when she arrived. "Reverend Mother, I am Det ..." he couldn't finished. He was shocked. It was her. She had changed of course but it was her, he was sure of it. "Suzanna?"

"Will?"

"Sir?" George asked, feeling that something was going on between the two.

"Constable, let me introduce Suzanna, my sister." William said.

"It's very nice to meet you Ma'am." George said.

The introduction was followed by an awkward silence, brother and sister looking at each other, studying each other, trying to remember the last time they had seen each other.

William was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Julia approach.

"Julia, this is ..."

"Your sister Suzanna. The word has arleady spread through the constables." Julia smiled. "It's really nice to finally put a face on the name. William has often talked about you." she said, shaking her sister-in-law's hand softly.

"Really? I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Suzanna, this is Julia, my wife."

"I didn't know you got married." Suzanna told her brother.

"Yes, almost eight years now." Julia answered, taking William's arm as she felt him tense at his sister's remark. "William, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." he said, feeling Julia pull on his arm.

They walked to the other side of the grave.

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked, turning to face him.

"I don't know. I … didn't expect to see her here … or anywhere else to be honnest. I didn't expect to see her ever again." William explained.

"How long as it been since you last saw her?"

"About twenty years. I left for the logging camp when I was seventeen and she wrote to me about a year later to tell me she was entering the convent to become a nun."

"How old was she?"

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen! That's so young! And you haven't seen her since?" Julia asked, taking one of his hands in hers.

"No. And I haven't heard from her since she moved to Montréal. She wrote before she entered the convent there and told me clearly that we should not get in contact anymore. I sent her some letters but I never received any answers so I just stopped writing." he said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Oh William. I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?" Julia asked, hugging him.

"I don't know." he simply said, putting his arms around her and pressing her against him.

* * *

When William entered the station house the following day, he found his sister in his office with the Inspector who was showing her some of his inventions.

"What is going on in here?" William asked, a small smile on his face.

"I was just showing to your sister what an ingenious man you have become, Murdoch. Now, it was a pleasure meeting you sister, but I have a lot of work to do." he said, leaving the office.

"You seem to have become quite the inventor Will." Suzanna said, smiling at her brother.

"I like to imagine things and make them come true." he said, almost shyly as he walked to his desk. "What … Why did you come here?" he asked, trying not to sound cold.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I was so … surprised to see you there that … I'm afraid I was not my most gracious self and I don't want you to think that this is what I have become, a cold old nun who snaps at everyone." she said, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Don't worry, I don't think you have turned into Sister Sophia." William laughed.

"I see that we have the same memories" Suzanna laughed.

They were still laughing about the old sister who had terrified them during their childhood when Julia entered.

"Well, what is going on here?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Julia! Come in, we're just rehashing some memories." William said, getting up to greet her.

"I was just bringing you the results of the post mortem, I have to go back at the morgue right away." she said. "I was wondering … I don't really know what the rules are but I was wondering if Suzanna could have dinner with us this evening?"

"Dinner will not be possible, but I can go out of the convent for tea."

"Tea it is then! I'll let you two discuss the details, just tell me what time and I'll be home." she said, kissing William quickly before waving at Suzanna and walking out of the office.

"You're wife seems to be a very joyful and energetic person William." Suzanna said, smiling as he sat back down.

"That she is." he laughed.

"You look really happy."

"I am. We are. She is the best, I couldn't have dreamt for a better person to share my life." he said, a dreamy look on his face.

"Well, I really look forward to getting to know her more." Suzanna said. "I really have to go now though, they will be waiting for me at the convent."

"I'll get you a cab." William said.

While they waited for the cab to arrive at the station house they decided that William would go and take Suzanna from the convent to bring her to his home for tea around three and that they would drive her back they afterwards.

When the time had come for tea, Julia felt nervous. What if Suzanna didn't like her? What if she didn't like their home? What if she didn't approve of the fact that they didn't have any children? Her thoughts were brought to a stop when she heard the front door open and she saw William and her sister walk in.

* * *

The case was finally closed. William was walking to the convent where he was to meet his sister. His sister. That was a word he had not expected he would be using again. As he entered the convent's grounds, he saw her pick up the telephone behind a window as she gestured him to get in. They met in the hallway leading to the chapel.

"Are you alright? You seem … tired." William said.

"I know William. I … I have been unwell for some time now and ..."

"You should ask Julia to examine you, she is a wonderful doctor."

"I am sure she is but in this case there is nothing she can do. I already saw a doctor and there is nothing to do. The Lord is calling me home William."

"No, that can't be, I just got you back. You can't … you can't."

He couldn't talk anymore. His voice wouldn't come out, his throat was closing. His eyes were watering, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was brought back to reality when he felt his sister's hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to see the smiling face of his sister right in front of him.

"It's going to be alright William. I made my peace with it, you have to do the same."

"But ..."

"There is nothing to be done. I will soon join Mother and I will tell you what a great man you have become and how proud of you she can be." Suzanna said, kissing his cheek softly. "Now, there is something you could do for me."

"Anything." he said instantly.

"I want you to promise me that you will let Julia take care of you when the time comes for me to go. I know you William, I remember how you were when Mother died and I don't want you to go through that alone again. Promise me."

"I promise." he whispered.

"Thank you. Now, will you pray with me for a while?" she asked.

He nodded and followed her down the aisle. When Suzanna had to leave to tend to her other duties, William hugged her for a long time, whispering "I love you" in her ear before letting her go. She smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and walked away. When he got out of the chapel, he found Julia waiting for him, sitting on a bench in the hallway. As soon as he saw her, the tears that he had finally managed to stop, spilled again. Julia got up and quickly walked to him. She hugged him tightly as he sobbed in her arms.

From a side door, Suzanna smiled. William would be alright. Julia was there for him and she would make sure of that. She could go peacefully now.


	51. 4x12 Bloodlust

They were still in bed when the telephone rang. William groaned before rolling on his side to pick it up.

"Hello." he said, trying to get the sleep out of his voice.

"I'm sorry to wake you Sir but we have a body at the Tepes School for Girls. And the Doctor is needed as well."

"Alright George, we'll be there as soon as possible." William said before hanging up and rolling on his other side to wake up Julia.

"Julia, we have to get up and go to work." he said, shaking her softly.

She groaned and rolled away from him. William was barely fast enough to catch her before she rolled out of bed.

"Are you that desperate not to go into work today?" William laughed, pulling her back on the bed.

"I'm tired. And it's your fault." Julia said, sitting up against the headboard.

"Why is it my fault?" William asked, getting out of bed, taking all the sheets with him.

"William!" she exclaimed, bringing her knees to her chest to fight the cold air. "You know very well why I am tired, and now I'm going to get sick because of you."

"Aren't you the drama queen this morning." William laughed, walking into the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Julia asked as she finally got out of bed.

"Tepes School for Girls."

"I'm going to make some tea." she declared, following him to the bathroom to kiss him good morning before heading for the kitchen.

When she got back to the bathroom, William was shaving. She loved watching him shave. She didn't know why but she found it soothing.

"You should stop looking at me like that and start getting ready if you don't want me to bring you to work in your nightgown." William laughed. "I wouldn't mind so much but you might give a heart attack to George."

When they arrived at the school an hour later, they were surprised to see so many girls outside at this early hour. George came to see them and explained how the school doctor had found the young girl's body in the pound as he walked the grounds to make sure that everything was alright before starting the day. The three of them walked to the pound and Julia examined the body while William looked around to see if nothing had been missed. After Julia was finished, she brought the body back to the morgue and William interviewed the girls who shared their room with Amy, the dead girl. He didn't learn anything from them but one girl seemed pretty intent on helping and led him to discover a notebook and some letters under Amy's matress. Before leaving for the station house, William gave his card to Arlene so that she could contact him if she found anything new. She seemed happy to help but William could tell that there was something else going on there, even if he could not tell what exactly.

He got the same feeling when he went back in the afternoon after having learned that two other girls from the bedroom had fallen for the mysterious man. Arlene seemed as obsessed with this mystery man as George was obsessed with his vampires. William saw the girl pout when he told the two others to follow him to the carriage to go visit Dr Ogden. He left the two girls with Julia and went to the station house. When he came back later, ready to go home, he found Julia at her desk, reading a book. He called her softly but she didn't react. "This must be a really good book" he thought as he walked to her. He placed his hand on his shoulder. He did not expect her reaction and was as frightened as her when she yelled and jumped from her chair.

"William, don't sneak on me like that!" she said, placing a hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart rate.

"I didn't sneak on you, I called you but you didn't hear me you were so … deep inside your book. What is it?"

" _Dracula_ , the girls insisted that I read it and I have to admit it is rather good, very … intense." she said, walking to him seductively.

"Intense uh? Maybe I should read it then."

"You should. You really should." she said before kissing him deeply.

* * *

Once again, they were woken up by the phone ringing.

"Is this going to be our new alarm clock?" Julia groaned, burrying her head under her pillow.

"Let's hope not." William said before picking up the telephone.

Another young girl had disappeared from the school. William and Julia got ready quickly and drove to the school. When they arrived, the headmistress was waiting for them with George.

"What happened?" William asked.

Before she could answer, a constable called him over.

"Sir! Sir, there is someone over there!"

William ran to the constable and saw the young girl, in her nightdress, walking and falling. He ran to her and picked her up. He walked quickly to the headmistress, hearing all the girls whisper as he walked past them.

"Where can we examine her?" he asked.

"The infirmary, follow me." she said, turning around, William and Julia following her.

Once inside, William placed the young girl gently on the bed and let Julia examine her. She checked the "bite" marks on her neck, asked her some questions.

"I'm going to take a blood sample, alright? It's going to sting for a second but it will be alright." Julia reassured the girl.

"Can you tell us what happened?" William asked.

The girl explained that she had received a letter and that she had gone to meet the romantic vampire, that he had kissed her in the neck and that she must have fainted because she didn't remember anything else before waking up in the mausoleum.

"She lost a lot of blood too William, I took a sample to analyse but she has barely enough left. She must rest and eat a lot to build her strength again." Julia said as the girl was falling asleep. "I'll leave my recommendation with the headmistress before we leave."

For the rest of the day, William worked on the few leads he had, George trying to prove by any possible way that it was the fact of a vampire roaming the school grounds at night. To end his endless demonstration, William agreed to follow him to the cemetary behind the school. They entered the mausoleum where the girls had said they had woken up and found the rose petals displayed as they had described. They were going to get out when Arlene ran inside. She stopped when she saw them.

"Miss Bennett, what are you doing here?" William asked.

"I … I wanted to see what the other girls were talking about. I ..."

"Constable Crabtree is going to walk you back to the school, there is nothing for you to see here." William said.

"Him?" Arlene asked, clearly disappointed.

"Yes, him. Constable?"

"Yes Sir. This way Miss..."

When William told Julia what had happened that evening, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" William asked.

"You are. It is clear that this girl is in love with you William!I saw how she looked at you when you were carrying the young girl this morning. It was clear that she was jealous and that she wanted to be the one in your arms. You told me that she came to the station yesterday. Did she tell you something that she couldn't have told you earlier when you were at the school?" Julia asked.

"No, I guess she could have told me at the school." William conceded.

"So she just wanted to see you."

"It's … disturbing. I could almost be her father!"

"That's completely normal William. Especially when girls and boys are separated at school. They fantasize about any handsome man who cross their path." Julia laughed, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"You went to an all-girl school if I remember correctly, does that mean that you had this sort of fantasies as well?" William asked, putting his newspaper away to look at her.

"Maybe I did." Julia said, blushing.

"Given the colour of your face there is no maybe here Julia, come on, tell me." William laughed.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"As long as you don't tell me you are still seeing this fantasy of yours, yes I want to know."

"Alright." she said, cuddling in his side. "He was my science teacher when I was fourteen. He was so tall and handsome. We were all completely in love with him. One day, with some friends, we even followed him home to spy on him."

"And?"

"And we saw that he was still living with his parents and that sort of broke everything up. The dream man was gone, he was just … normal … even less interesting than a normal man should be." she laughed.

"Well, at least I don't live with my parents." William laughed.

"And you are far from normal William. And I can understand why this girl is fascinated by you. You are very handsome, you are intelligent, you save people. Your only bad aspect is that you are married." Julia said, moving her hand up his chest, starting to unbutton his vest.

"And that is a problem?"

"For her yes, but not for me." Julia laughed before moving herself in his lap.

He did not know what to answer, he just looked at her. She was undoing her hair, she was tracing the line of her neck with her finger, she was looking deeply into his eyes.

"Take me to bed William." she said, kissing him passionately.

He didn't need to be told twice. He was competely under her spell. He gathered her in his arms and walked to the stairs.

"You are going to have to stop kissing me like that if you don't want me to fall in the stairs and crush you." William said against her mouth.

"Hurry then." she laughed.

He carried her upstairs, opened the door to their bedroom with his elbow and all but threw her on the bed before throwing himself on her. Her skirt flew away, followed by her shirt and her corset.

"You are wearing too many clothes Mr Murdoch." Julia laughed once she laid naked in their bed.

"Solve the problem then Mrs Murdoch." William teased her.

Julia got on her knees on the bed, unbuttoned his vest completely, pushed his suspenders away from his shoulders, opened his shirt, her eyes never leaving his. Just as she was going to take his shirt completely off, someone knocked at the front door. They both stopped, listening. The knocking started again, panic clear in the knock.

"This better be important! I swear if it is Higgins, I will kill him!" William almost yelled in the stairs while Julia groaned on the bed.

"What is it?" William snapped as he opened the door, buttoning his shirt back on.

"Detective, he attacked me!"

"Arlene? What … oh, Julia!" he called as the school girl fainted in his arms.

When Arlene opened her eyes, she expected to see the detective. Instead, she saw a woman. She knew this woman, it was the doctor who had come with the detective to the school. Only now she was only wearing a robe and her hair was messy.

"Where … where is the detective?" Arlene asked, sitting on the sofa where she had been laid down.

"He is on the telephone."

"What … what are you doing here? I thought the detective lived here?"

"He does. He lives here. With me. His wife. I'm sorry to break your dream Sweetie but he is already spoken for. Now, he will not tell you because he is a very nice man but all this situation with you is making him very uncomfortable so it would be really appreciated if you stopped … pursuing him." Julia said, a calm smile on her face.

Arlene blushed deeply, Julia had seen right through her. Arlene tried to explain to Julia what had happened to her, how she was lured by a letter to the mausoleum, how the vampire had bitten her and …

"That's weird, the marks on your neck don't match the ones from the other girls." Julia interrupted her, turning her head on the side.

As she did so, she noticed the hair pin.

"Arlene, did you pierce your own neck?" Julia asked, taking the pin out of the girl's hair.

Once again, she blushed deeply.

"You did it to have William take care of you didn't you? As he took care of the second girl who disappeared, am I right?" Julia asked.

For all answer, Arlene burst into tears.

"What is going on here?" William asked, entering the living room.

"Arlene just realized that she had made a big mistake and she wants to go back to school, isn't that right Arlene?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I intruded Detective, I really wanted to help, I swear."

"It's alright. Constable Crabtree is coming to get you. He will drive you back to school."

* * *

The case was finally closed. William still couldn't believe that such a young girl as Arlene could kill one of her friends only because she was more popular than her. William shook the idea out of his head as he entered the morgue. He found Julia in her office. As always, she was the last one in the building and she was preparing to leave.

"Oh William, I didn't know if you would stop by." she said, smiling at him as she undid her hair.

"Well, here I am, ready to take my wife home from work."

"That's very nice of you William."

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?" he asked, walking to her.

"Because I love your name, William." she laughed.

And here she was playing with her hair again, tracing the line of her neck with her finger. He could tell she was speaking to him but he didn't hear anything, he was too focused on her neck, on her lips. All of a sudden, he lost all control. He pulled her to him and kissed her frantically. He hoisted her up on her desk, almost tore her shirt open and pushed her skirt up, placing himself between her legs. This seemed to be the reaction Julia had been hoping for because she attacked him just as strong, pushing his jacket from his shoulder. She sighed in pleasure when she felt his lips on her neck. She moved her head to give him more access and … she yelled, fright clear in her eyes when William looked at her. She jumped on her feet and hid behind him. When William turned around, he nearly lost control again. In the doorway stood Darcy Garland.

"Put my jacket on Julia." he said calmly.

He felt her take it from his arms and put it on. Once he was sure she was covered he walked toward the Doctor, a threatening look on his face.

"What are you doing here Doctor?"

"I … I wanted to see if Doctor Ogden wanted to have dinner with me, I'm sorry … I ..."

"Mrs Murdoch has made it very clear, and on numerous occasion, that she wants nothing to do with you. Now, let me make something else very clear for you Doctor. If you ever approach her again, or if she has any cause to complain of your behaviour, I will personnaly make sure that you are arrested and charged with harassment. Am I making myself clear? Think quickly, this is a time-limited offer. Now, Doctor, is it clear?" William asked, threateningly.

"I … yes. Yes, it's clear." he answered, almost running away as soon as he had answered.

William followed him, locked the doors behind him and walked back to Julia's office. She had not moved but she was looking at him with a mix of admiration and passion in her eyes.

"Now, where were we?" William asked, walking up to her and placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She didn't answer, she simply let his jacket fall from her body. Here she was, standing in front of him in nothing but her skirt. How was he supposed to resist?


	52. 4x12 The Kissing Bandit

"Look who I found in a bank being robbed!" William announced as he entered the morgue with his sister-in-law.

"Ruby! What are you doing in town? I thought you were still in New York!" Julia said, hugging her.

"A friend called me to help prepare her wedding. She is so behind in everything she has to do it's as if she doesn't even want to get married." Ruby laughed.

"What were you doing at a bank that was being robbed?" Julia asked, finally registering what William had said.

"Well, I didn't know it would be robbed Jules, I just wanted to take some money out." Ruby said.

"I'll leave you two ladies to talk, I have a robber to catch before he robs another bank … and kisses another teller." William said, kissing Julia quickly on the cheek before leaving.

"What is that about kisses?" Julia asked.

"Oh Julia it was such an adventure!"

Ruby explained what hat happened in the bank, how William and the others had arrived just as the robber fled.

"The inspector called him the Kissing Bandit." Ruby laughed.

"What do you say we go out for lunch? I just have a few things to clean here and then we could go..." Julia proposed, walking to a tray of instrument.

"That would be great!" Ruby smiled before starting to inspect everything that caught her eye in the morgue.

An hour later, the two sisters were sitting outside a tea room in the park, enjoying the sun and Ruby's latest adventures.

"Jules, I was wondering ..."

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you and William while I'm here?"

"Of course you can but won't Father be mad?" Julia asked.

"Don't worry, he'll understand. I know how to convince him."

"Oh I know. I never understood how you got your way all the time but I know you can do it." Julia laughed. "Where are your bags? You should have them sent at the house."

"I sort of already have ..." Ruby said

"You are always so sure of yourself." Julia laughed. "You know what, I don't have any corpse in the morgue today, I can take the afternoon off."

"That would be great!"

* * *

When William entered his house that evening, he could hear the two sisters giggling upstairs. He smiled. When Ruby was here, Julia had a tendency to go back in time and act like a teenager. He placed a bag on the table and took his jacket and hat off.

"Julia?" he called.

She appeared at the top of the stairs and nearly ran down, throwing herself in his arms and kissing him deeply.

"Not that I am complaining but what was that for?" William laughed.

"We were looking at our wedding pictures with Ruby and it brought up some really good memories, that's all." she said, kissing him one last time before letting go of him. "You're home early."

"Yes, I have something to build and I didn't have the necessary tools at work. I'll get changed and start it before dinner. I suppose Ruby is staying with us?" he asked.

"Yes. Is that alright with you?" Julia asked.

"Of course it's alright." he said. "Do you need help with something or ..."

"You can go build your … thing William." she laughed, kissing him one last time before heading back upstairs.

William walked up after her to get changed. When he entered the bedroom, he found Ruby laying on the bed, looking at the photo album.

"You looked dashing in your wedding suit William." she told him.

"Thank you." he answered. "Uh … are you going to stay here?" he asked as she showed absolutely no sign of getting out of the room.

"Why?" Ruby asked, making Julia laugh.

"Because I have to change." he simply said.

"Come on Ruby, let's go to your room." Julia said, pushing her sister out of the bed. "I'll call you when dinner is ready alright?"

"Alright. But YOU can stay as I change you know." William teased.

"Oh I know. But I also know that if I stay, you will not get changed, I will not prepare dinner, you will not work on that thing you brought home and Ruby will die of starvation because she cannot cook to save her life." Julia said, kissing him ont the cheek before joining her sister by the door and pulling her out.

An hour later, Julia pushed the door of William's workshop.

"Are you almost done? Dinner will soon be ready."

"I am done. I'm just cleaning everything."

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"I call it the die dispenser. We put money inside. If the robber come back to the bank, the director is to give him this bag and when he wants to open it, he will be covered in red paint and it will be much easier to find him."

"It's a brilliant idea William! I'm sure you thought of it."

"Yes I did."

"I always knew you were brilliant." Julia said, getting closer.

"What are you doing?" William asked as she took the tools from his hands to put them on the table.

"I'm going to reward my husband for being so brilliant." she said, pressing herself against him before kissing him.

He didn't lose time responding and trapped her between the table and his body. Hands started moving around, hair came undone, shirts were opened …

"Julia, I'm hungry, what is taking you so … Oh sorry." Ruby said as she pushed the door open wider.

"What do you want?" Julia nearly snapped at her sister.

"I want to eat but apparently you want something else." she answered, a smirk on her face.

"Go away." Julia said.

"Alright, I'll let you two … finish what you started. Oh what's in this bag?" Ruby asked, taking the bag.

"Ruby, no!" William exclaimed.

He was too late. Ruby's curiosity got the best of her and she had already opened the bag.

"Well, brilliant husband of mine, I think you put too much paint in that trap of yours." Julia laughed heartily.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked, eyes still closed in shock and feeling something slid down her face and dress.


	53. 4x13 Murdoch in Wonderland

"So, three weeks?" Julia asked, squeezing his hand as they walked in the park.

"Yes. Three weeks of suspension and a reprimand on my permanent record." William said, sadness clear in his voice.

"It's going to be alright William, it could have been worse if you hadn't … escaped. Inspector Giles was intent on pinning the murder on you. I was so upset when he told me I couldn't go and see you, I almost pushed him away to go anyway."

"That would have made things worse." William smiled sweetly. "But thank you."

"Come on, let's sit here." Julia said, pointing to a semi secluded spot.

William unfolded the blanket and helped Julia settle on it. He groaned as he joined her on the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just the night in the cells. Our bed is much more comfortable." he said, laughing.

"You do look tired." Julia said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, that's so nice of you to say so." William laughed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Julia scolded softly.

"When is Ruby supposed to join us?" he asked, trying to contain a yawn.

Julia fished the clock out of his vest pocket.

"In half an hour. More if she is late, which she always is. You should lie down for a while, get some rest before she arrives."

"Julia, I'm not going to take a nap in the middle of the day in a park waiting for your sister to bring lunch." William laughed.

"I'm not asking you to sleep, just to rest for a while." Julia said.

She moved a bit to the side to rest her back against a tree and nearly pulled William to her and forced him to lie down, putting his head on her lap.

"When did you get so strong?"

"When you got so tired you couldn't resist." Julia laughed. "Now stop talking and relax." she ordered, massaging his temples with her healing fingers.

As she had expected, he relaxed instantly.

"Do you think you could take some time off from work in the next three weeks? Maybe we could go somewhere? Just the two of us ..."

"Is Ruby getting on your nerves that much?" Julia laughed.

"That's not what I said. But she does have a particular talent for showing up at the wrong moment. Maybe we should introduce her to Constable Higgins..."

That made Julia laugh and blush when she remembered all the times Ruby had walked in on them in the last month.

"Maybe we should restrain ourselves to the bedroom when we have guests." Julia said, smiling down at him.

"Or maybe you could restrain yourself from jumping on me everytime you feel like it." William said, bringing one of Julia's hands to his mouth to kiss it.

"Well, maybe you should do something not to be so handsome and so sweet." she said, bending over to kiss him.

The kiss was intended to be short and fun, it ended being long and full of love. They separated when the heard someone clear their throat.

"Ruby, what a surprise!" William laughed, sitting on the blanket and putting his arm on Julia's back.

"Are you two always kissing or touching, seriously?"

"You just happen to appear at the wrong moments." Julia said, throwing a dark look at her sister. "Did you bring lunch or was your plan only to interrupt us?"

"Calm down Jules, I brought you food as a peace offering." Ruby said, handing the basket to William as she sat down.

Food was placed on the blanket, plates passed around, drinks poured.

"So, what did you think of the Wonderland Party the other night?" Ruby asked.

"Really Ruby? How can you ask that?" Julia asked, anger rising.

"No, not that. I mean before this sordid affair." Ruby corrected. "Wasn't it fantastic to see everyone in costumes? And Julia you were absolutely stunning as Alice."

"I have to agree with you there Ruby." William said. "It's a shame I was drugged before I could take you home." he whispered in Julia's ear, making her blush deeply and choke on her food. "You never answered my question earlier Julia, do you think you can take some time off?" he asked in a completely normal tone.

"Yes … I … I'll take some time off." she said, smiling at him.

"Good. I'll make arrangments as soon as we get home." William smiled, kissing her quickly before going back to his food.

"You two make me sick." Ruby said.

"You're just jealous." Julia replied, a huge smile on her face.

"Maybe."


	54. 5x01 Murdoch of the Klondike

She was putting bottles away in the cupboard and she was so focused on her task that she didn't feel that someone was watching her. When she was done, she hopped off the stool she was sitting on and a huge smile appeared on her face. He was here. He was finally back. Two weeks after what they had planned. She hurried in her office and nearly jumped on him.

"You're back!"

"I'm back." William laughed before kissing her passionately. "I'm sorry I couldn't arrive last night as I told you on the telephone, the train had to stop and ..."

"I don't care, you're here now, that's all that matters."Julia said, kissing him once more before getting slightly away from him.

"Are you finished here?" William asked.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Julia teased.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I haven't seen my wife in almost a month and I would like to … reconnect. Let's go home." William said, handing Julia her coat and hat.

* * *

"So, did you find the hotel killer?" Julia asked, cuddling into William's side and pulling the blankets over their naked bodies.

"Yes I did. It was the man replacing the owner when she was in jail. The Gold Rush is finished but there is still a lot of money to be made before places like this are completely deserted. Some people just can't resist I guess." William sighed.

"Well, at least you saved a woman from prison. You're a hero. Again." Julia said, smiling.

"I'm not a hero." William laughed. "I'm just doing my job."

"I would have loved to stay out there with you. I just couldn't let anyone else train the new pathologist and ..."

"It's alright Julia, you don't have to apologize again. You already did, a lot, when I took you to the train station so you could come back in time. I wasn't supposed to stay that long anyway but ..."

"But you found gold." Julia finished for him.

"Yes I did." he said a huge smile on his face. "Do you want to see it?" he asked excitedly.

"I thought you changed it for money." Julia said, taking her head off his chest to look at him.

"I did. Most of it. I kept a nugget for you. Do you want to see it?"

"Now?"

"Yes, I have to show you. I thought on the train back here and I found what I am going to do with it." He explained, getting out of bed and ramaging in his travel bag.

"And what is that?" Julia asked, a smile on her face as she looked at her naked husband searching for his nugget of gold.

"I'm going to put it in a necklace. Aha! Found it!" he said, taking it and going back to the bed.

"William it's huge!" Julia exclaimed when she saw it. "Why didn't you exchange it? You could have given me one of the smaller ones you found."

"But this one is almost a perfect sphere! It's going to be perfect on a chain, it almost looks like a pearl."

"But it must be worth a fortune!"

"You don't like it? I can change it if you don't ..."

"I love it William, that's not even a question." Julia said, kissing him sweetly. "It was just … I was not expecting something so big." she smiled.

"Well, I'm glag you like it." He said, kissing her passionately. "Only the best for you."

"You are the best for me, there's no questions about that." Julia laughed, rolling the nugget between her fingers. "This is going to be the most expensive piece of jewelry I will ever have."

"Stop thinking about what it is worth Julia, think about its perfection." William whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I can't." Julia laughed.

"Well, stop thinking altogether then." he suggested, kissing her in the neck and going down on her shoulder.

"That's a good idea." Julia sighed, putting the nugget on her bedside table and letting herself be loved by her husband.

* * *

"How did it go with George? He seemed overly happy to see me back yesterday when I stopped by the station house." William said as he poured tea for their breakfast.

"He did alright." Julia answered, placing their food on the table. "I think he realized that maybe he isn't completely ready to be made detective yet."

"He closed his case, didn't he?"

"Yes he did. Let's just say that the Inspector was really in charge of the case. And Doctor Grace and I left a lot of … let's say directed hypotheses to guide him as much as we could." she explained.

"That was nice of you." William said, kissing her before pulling her chair for her. "And how is Doctor Grace doing?"

"She's really great. Her training will be finished in no time."

"Does that mean that you are going to leave me working alone again?" William pouted.

"You will not be alone William." she laughed. "And I promise, Doctor Grace will not act like Doctor Francis did."


	55. 5x02 BAck and to the Left

When Julia arrived at the station house, she could see that William was not happy. He was in his office, looking intently at his chalk board, rubbing his forehead. He only did that when he was embarrassed or when he was getting angry. She walked into his office.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, squeezing his hand softly.

"I am now." he said, smiling.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, that's the problem." he sighed, looking back at the sketch on the board.

"Let's go home, maybe it will be clearer tomorrow morning when you come back."

"Yes, let's do that." William said, getting his hat from his desk.

They walked out arm in arm and decided to stop at the park on the way home.

"Come on William, something is bothering you, just tell me what it is." Julia said, sitting really close to him on a bench.

"It's just this case. The religious aspect of it all makes me really uncomfortable. Chief Constable Giles nearly asked me to arrest all the Catholics in town to find the shooter. And it was clear in his eyes that he was enjoying saying that to me."

"Don't pay attention to him William. I know that he is getting on your nerves but that's what he wants. He still feels stupid that you found the killer while you were supposed to be in the cells and he couldn't."

"Well, he is my superior now, it won't help." William sighed. "Why does it have to be about religion anyway. Maybe the shooter just didn't like the mayor for a completely different reason, there is actually a good chance it has absolutely nothing to do with religion."

"You may be right but you also have to admit, an alderman killed during an Orange Men parade, even if the intended target was the mayor, it is hard to think it was not linked to religious matters." Julia reasoned.

"I know, you're right … as always." William sighed.

"Don't be so sad about it, you should be used to it by now." Julia laughed, kissing him. "And look at us, we are the living proof that different religions can get along." she said, kissing him once more.

"We do more than get along Honey." William said, smiling as he put his arm around her to pull her to him.

"Honey? That's new." Julia laughed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You like?"

"Yes I do."

"I love it when you say that." William said, kissing her hair. "Now let's go home, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? In what honour?"

"Why, in your honour my dear wife." William laughed, getting up and pulling her with him.

When they arrived, William asked for a few minutes before the surprise was ready so Julia decided to start preparing their dinner. When he appeared in the kitchen, he had something hidden behind his back.

"You seem very happy with yourself Mr Murdoch." Julia laughed.

"I am. Here, this is for you." William said, handing her a small box wrapped in colourful paper.

"What is it?"

"Do you really think I am going to tell you? Open it and see for yourself." William laughed.

As a child on Christmas morning, Julia tore the paper quickly and opened the box.

"Oh William! Did … did you do it yourself?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes I did. Do you like it?" he asked, not sure given the reaction she had when she opened the box.

"Do I like it? I love it William, it's so beautiful. Thank you. Thank you so much!" she said, putting the box on a nearby table and kissing her husband passionately. "You can always become a jeweler if the police work bores you." she laughed, kissing him one last time before taking the necklace out of the box. "Can you fasten it for me?"

William took the necklace from her and caressed his piece of art before fastening it.

"It is really wonderful, William." Julia repeated. "How did you do it?"

"Well, I thought about what you said, about the worth of the gold nugget so I decided to melt it. I didn't want you not to wear it for fear of being robbed or something. So I decided to customize it you could say, to something you can wear whenever you want."

"Did you draw it?"

"Yes." William said, blushing.

"It's so romantic, thank you." Julia said, kissing him, her fingers still playing with the pendant that her husband had created for her, a J and a W intertwined, the J forming the middle bar of the W. "I'm going to wear it all the time."


	56. 5x03 The Evil Eye of Egypt

"George is going to be thrilled to see you there." Julia said as they went out of their house arm in arm.

"He has been talking about it all week, I think he would not forgive me if I didn't go." William laughed. "He was so excited he looked like a child."

"The Tomb of the Unknown Princess, it sounds so exciting!" Julia exclaimed.

"And now who looks like a child?" William laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't tell me you're not curious William, I know you have been waiting not so patiently for this exhibit."

"I have to admit, I am curious."

When they entered the reception hall where all the objects were displayed, they saw that George was busy signing his books.

"He seems to be rather successful." William said when he saw the line that had formed in front of the table where he was settled to sell and sign his books.

"Well, the book is really good. Did you read it? I saw you bring it home the other day but I didn't see you actually read it."

"I read it on my lunch breaks now that I have no one to eat with." he said, sending a pointed look to his wife.

"Well, I'm sorry William but I don't have the time to cross the entire city to have lunch with you." Julia said, sadness creeping on her face.

"Hey, I was just teasing Julia, don't worry." William reassured her, squeezing her hand.

"I know but I miss having lunch with you too." she said. "Now, I'm going to get my book signed by the author." she declared, moving to the end of the line.

As she waited for the line to move, William walked around, looking at the different objects, reading the signs, absorbing all the knowledge he could. He startled when he felt a hand on his back. He turned around to find Julia smiling at him.

"Did you get your signature?" he asked.

"Yes I did." she said, smiling. "What are you looking at?"

"This … cup, it has a fascinating history. It belonged to ..."

"Doctor Ogden! What a pleasure to meet you! How is your private practice going?"

The couple turned from the display and faced Doctor Grace.

"It's going all right, thank you. I still need to get more patients but it's on the right track." Julia said, smiling.

"That's good! If anyone I know gets sick, I'll make sure to recommand you."

"That's very nice Doctor Grace, thank you. And how is the work at the morgue going for you? William tells me that you are good."

"Really? That's nice to hear. It would be even better coming form him." Doctor Grace said, a smile on her face, making him blush.

"Don't take any offence in that Doctor, I am almost sure that William made a promise to himself not to be kind to any coroner since I left."

"Julia!"

"What? You told me she does very good work, why don't you tell her, you used to tell me all the time."

"Alright. I'm sorry Doctor Grace. You do a very good job at the morgue and I'll make sure to tell you."

"That would be very nice, thank you Detective." Doctor Grace said, smiling.

As Julia was going to speak, the audience was called by the director of the exhibit to see the opening of the sarcophagus of the princess. The small group moved to the front to have a better view. When Mr Greenwood opened the sarcophagus a snake came out and bit him on the arm. A few seconds later, the man was dead on the floor.

* * *

"A second unveiling three days after the first one, this is interesting. And we have you to thank for that." Julia said, a smile on her face, as they walked in the exhibit once more.

"Not only me. If Doctor Bajjali hadn't hinted at the inconsistancies on the sarcophagus, I would have never found who the Unknown Princess really was."

"Don't sell yourself short, William. You made a historical discovery!" she exclaimed.

"Julia, don't talk so loud, people are looking at us." William said, blushing.

"William, my humble hero." Julia laughed, kissing him on the cheek before moving deeper in the exhibit.

William followed, looking around for some artefacts that he would have missed, thinking about the fascinating Egyptian history. He was brought out of his thought when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I … Julia? Are you alright?" William asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go over there, they are going to unveil the mummy and ..."

"Why did you stop in the middle of the way?"

"I was thinking about something, I … I don't know, I ..."

William looked around them and he tensed when he saw him.

"Has he been bothering you again?" he asked

"No, I haven't seen him since … that night. I just … I can't get the fact that he saw us out of my mind."

"Don't worry about it Julia, he didn't see anything. And he should be the one being embarrassed not you."

"Well he was not the one being half naked, was he?" Julia whispered.

"Doctor Ogden, Detective Murdoch, what a surprise to see you here! This exhibit is really interesting, isn't it?"

"Doctor Garland, I thought I had made myself clear the last time we saw each other. You are not to appraoch my wife. And if I remember correctly, she also made it clear that you are to refer to her as Mrs Murdoch." William said, threat clear in his tone and voice.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Murdoch, but I will not stay hidden in my home in the odd chance that I would run into you somewhere in this big city." the doctor said, leaving them to approach the mummy.

"I don't say that often but I hate this man. If you see him, tell me. The slightest thing can be used to arrest him." William said, gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry, I will tell you. And I will make myself very clear to him next time I see him."

"No, please don't talk to him. It could be used in his favor in some ways."

"Alright, I won't. Now, let's go see how the world reacts to your historical discovery." Julia said, smiling and kissing him before pulling him by the hand to join the audience around the mummy.

They watched as Dr Bajjali introduced Queen Maat. Mr Rutherford, the director of the exhibit and of the expedition prepared to reveal the mummy to everyone. He pulled on the handle that was supposed to make the mummy move and stand straight. It didn't. It electrocuted him instead.

"It's the curse again, Sir!" George exclaimed.

 _Happy 14th July to all my French readers if there are any and please everyone send your good thoughts so we can win the Football World Cup tomorrow ️🏆 !_


	57. 5x04 War on Terror

When Julia heard the explosion, she ran to where the noise had come from. When she arrived at the end of the street, she saw that a shop had been blown up. Looking around, she saw two constables lying face down on the ground and she ran to them. She slowly turned the first one and her vision blurred when she recognized George.

"George, George, can you hear me?" she asked, shaking him softly and tapping his face on the side that was not bleeding.

"Uh, Doctor? What … where is Henry?"

"I'll tend to him, try not to fall asleep before help gets here alright?"

"Alright." George said.

Julia was not sure if he had understood what she had told him. She walked to Henry and found him in a much worse condition that George had been. She examined him quickly, cleaned his wounds and injected him with a painkiller just before William and the Inspector arrived at the scene.

When William saw her, he ran to her, fright clear on his face.

"Julia! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" he asked, looking her all over in search of some injury.

"I'm fine William. I was on my way to one of my patients' house when I heard the explosion. I ran here and found George and Henry on the ground."

"Oh thank God!" William sighed in relief as he hugged her tightly.

"Are they going to be alright Doctor?" the Inspector asked.

"Henry should be taken to the hospital as soon as the ambulance arrives. He must have been closer to the shop when it exploded. George is pretty banged up but it's nothing serious. I think I'll take him home and tend to him there, I'll have everything I'll need there."

"Alright. You do that. Take good care of him Doctor." the Inspector said, walking away from William and Julia and closer to the shop and the crowd that was beginning to gather around it.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" William asked once again.

"I'm sure William, I'm perfectly fine." she said, kissing him. "Now, can you help me get George on his feet? I don't want him to fall asleep before I have time to examine him further."

William helped her and called a cab.

"I'll get home for lunch to check on him." he said.

"I'll take good care of him, don't worry." Julia said, kissing him softly.

"I know. Now get him home quickly. If anything happens, telephone the station and I'll come right away."

"Everything will be fine William. Now go and find who did this." Julia said, squeezing his hand before he closed the door of the cab.

"Oh I will, believe me." William said even if he knew she could not hear him, as he walked towards the shop.

* * *

As promised, William went home during his lunch break.

"How is he doing?" he asked as soon as he passed the door.

"He's fine William, don't worry. He is sleeping in the guest room right now. I stitched his forehead and gave him something to sleep."

"Good. Good. I … I'm going to check on him." he said, walking up the stairs.

Julia walked back in the kitchen, a smile on her face. Her husband could complain all he wanted about how annoying George Crabtree was, she knew deep down that he loved him as if he were a little brother. The look of worry on his face just now said it all. She put together some sandwiches for the two of them and found William back downstairs when she entered the dining room.

"Is he still sleeping?" she asked, putting the food on the table.

"Yes. He seems peaceful. I will stop by the hospital to see Henry on my way back to the station." William said.

"Did you find anything about the explosion?" Julia asked.

"No, nothing at all. Except that everyone on the street hated the shop keeper." William sighed, taking the sandwich Julia was handing him.

"Don't worry, you'll find the person responsible. You always do." she said, smiling.

"Will you stay here this afternoon?" William asked.

"Yes. I cancelled my appointments for this afternoon to stay here and check on him and ..."

"You don't have to do that Doctor."

"George! What are you doing up?" William asked, getting up from his chair and walking to help him to a chair.

"You should be in bed George, resting." Julia reprimanded.

"I'm fine Doctor."

"Clearly you're not fine, George. You're white as a ghost." William said.

"But I don't want to impose and ..."

"You're not imposing George. You're healing."

"But I heard you say that you cancelled your appointments and ..."

"And nothing George. You're staying here and that's all there is to say." Julia said. "Now, try to see if you can eat something and then you go back to bed."

"Oh don't look at me like that." William said. "You should listen to her. She's not letting you do anything else that what she told you anyway so it's better to let yourself be taken care of."

"Why are you not that resilient when you are the one being sick or injured?" Julia asked.

"When will you discharge me from your house then Doctor?" George asked.

"I don't know. It depends on how you recover. Maybe this evening. But in any case I would be much more comfortable if you slept here tonight so I can check on you."

As usual, Julia got her way and George spent the night at the Murdoch residence.

* * *

When William got home at the end of the case, he was exausted.

"Did you get the bomber?" Julia asked as he entered the livingroom where she was reading.

"No." he said, letting himself collapse next to her on the sofa. "George did."

"What do you mean?"

"I let him conduct the interview. He found the link tying everything back together so I told him to handle it. And he was rather good. He even got a confession." William explained. "He deserved to be the one closing it after what he and Higgins have been through."

"You're a big softy, aren't you Detective Murdoch?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't make fun of me, I was just trying to be nice." William said, groaning as his back came in contact with the back of the couch.

"I was not making fun of you William, just asserting that you have a big heart, that's one of the many thing that I love about you." she said, kissing him.

William moved to kiss her properly but groaned once again.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked.

"I don't know. The top of my back itches and it hurts when I touch something."

"Take off your shirt." Julia said.

"It's nothing Julia. I'm going to take a bath and it's all going to be better." he said, kissing her quickly before getting up and walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Juli was not satisfied with his explanation and went upstairs when she knew she would find him without his shirt on. When she entered their bedroom, she saw his back and could not restrain her gasp. She quickly walked closer to him.

"William, what happened to you?" she asked as she touched his back, trying not to hurt him.

"I don't know, I can see my back Julia." he laughed.

"It's red. Your whole back is red William and there are scratches on you upper back and your shoulders."

"Oh, that must be when the Inspector shoved me into the wall." he said simply.

"The Inspector did what?"

"Oh don't worry, I asked him to do it."

"Alright, you sit right here so I can put something to calm the rash that is clearly starting on your back and you stay still, no squirming to get out of it. And you explain to me what happened, clearly." she ordered.

William explained how he and Terrence Meyers had infiltrated the anarchist group to get information about the bombings and how to talk to the Inspector he had had to insult the people in charge and how he had asked him to shove him into a wall.

"Well, maybe I should go and see him to tell him to use his energy in another way." Julia said as she finished putting a cream on his back. "You should wait about an hour before you take your bath, let the cream get inside your skin. The water would take everything away in seconds right now."

"And what am I supposed to do with no clothes on?" William asked.

"You can put your trousers back on, just don't put anything on your back. And don't worry, I don't mind watching you walk around bare-chested." Julia laughed, winking at him before leaving the bedroom.


	58. 5x05 Murdoch at the Opera

When he entered his house, William was laughing .

"What is so funny?" Julia asked from the stairs as she walked down.

"I was just thinking about the Inspector. I saw another side of his personality today, one that I would never have guessed." he said, kissing her as she joined him by the door.

"And what would that side be?"

"He is completely smitten by the opera singer." William laughed.

"What opera singer?"

William explained that they had been called to a crime scene in the morning during the dress rehearsal of the opera "La Bohême"

"As soon as he arrived and he saw her, he changed and became that … love stricken teenager." William said, laughing again at the memory as he followed Julia in the kitchen.

"Don't make fun of him William."

"I'm not making fun of him. I just find it so surprising I … I can't help myself."

"Well, we don't always know people as much as we think we do. Maybe the inspector would be interested to hear about one of your hidden talents." Julia said, stirring the soup she was heating on the stove. "And get that look off your face, I am not talking about something that would make you look extra manly to the rest of the station." she said, smiling when she saw the smug look fall from his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, suddenly scared.

"Let's just say that maybe your fellow police officers would be intersted in knowing that you sometimes spend an hour washing, combing and doing my hair and that you seem to really like it." she said, laughing when she saw him blush deeply.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, try me William, try me."

"I … I'm going to get changed." William said, walking out of the kitchen.

He heard Julia laugh when he walked up the stairs. He had to find something he could use against her. Something she would not want anyone else to know. As he got changed in his Home William outfit, he kept thinking but couldn't find anything. Julia was not ashamed of anything. Not anything he could think of anyway. He walked back into the kitchen, a resigned look on his face.

"What is it going to take to get your silence?" he asked.

"Are you bribing me Detective?" Julia laughed, taking the soup pot out of the stove and carrying it to the dining room where she had set the table.

"Well, I am definitely not ready to have the whole station house laugh at me so … what do you want? What would make you not share my secret activities?"

"Eat your soup William, you are going to need all your energy." Julia said, kissing his cheek before sitting down at the table next to him.

* * *

"Why did you say yes, again?" William asked Julia as he was trying to get his bow tie to stay straight.

"Because Margaret asked and it's been a very long time since we've been to the opera." she replied, putting her earings on.

"Well, there's a good reason we don't go." he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." he said. "Can you help me with that? I can't … just help please."

"You're going to have to learn how to do it by yourself one day." Julia laughed.

"I don't need to, I like when you do it for me." he said, pulling her closer.

"Don't start William, we have somewhere to be very soon." Julia warned. "Here, it's done!" she said, kissing him quickly before moving away.

"Did I tell you that Margaret made a scene to the Inspector this afternoon?" William asked as they walked out of their bedroom to get their coats.

"What happened?"

"Well, Madame Hamilton had been receiving some disturbing notes at the theatre for a while now and this afternoon she received one giving her a time and place to meet in the park. We were waiting behind the bushes to see who had been threatening her and one of the other singers showed up. But then Margaret arrived and confronted her, asking her to leave the inspector alone."

"No! Why did she do that? Did something happen?" Julia asked

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"When did you become such a gossip William?" Julia asked, laughing as they walked out of the house and to the carriage that was waiting in the street.

"I'm not gossiping, I'm keeping you up to date with the latest development so that you understand if there are any … awkward moments tonight."

"I'll keep that in mind." Julia said, getting in the carriage.

When they arrived at the opera, the Brackenreids were waiting for them, not talking to each other.

"This is going to be fun." Julia said before William helped her out of the carriage.

"Murdoch, come with me." The inspector said as soon as the detective had closed the door.

William looked at his wife, smiled and followed his superior inside.

"So Margaret, William tells me you are not really an opera lover?"

"Not really no. Thomas insisted that I come to share his love for it." Margaret admitted.

"Well, let's get inside then, they will join us later."

William and Thomas never joined their wives. They figured out who the killer was and waited the end of the performance to arrest her but Madame Hamilton chose to die as the artist she was, on stage. At the end of the performance, the curtain didn't open for the singers. The audience was asked to leave the theatre. Julia and Margaret were next to the door when William appeared from behind the stage.

"Julia, could you come please? I'm sorry Mrs Brackenreid, that is only going to take a minute."

Julia followed her husband and saw Madame Hamilton's body lying lifeless on the bed on stage.

"Is she dead?" she asked.

"That's what we want you to comfirm, Doctor." the inspecor said. "There is little doubt on the question but we need an official medical statement."

Julia checked for pulse and other sign that the singer might still be alive before officialy declaring her dead. Thomas called some constables to take care of the body and joined his wife outside the theatre. William and Julia waited for the body to be removed before leaving.

"I'm sorry your evening was ruined." William said, taking Julia's hand as they walked away.

"It was not ruined William. I rather enjoyed the opera. It would have been better without the real death at the end and you sitting next to me but it was nice anyway." Julia said, smiling.

"Let me make up to you."

"What do you propose." Julia asked seductively.

"Dinner at your favourite restaurant?"

"But William they won't accept us without reservations."

"Who told you we don't have reservations?"

"Oh William, you're the best." she said before kissing him passionately.

"If you don't stop kissing me like that, we will not make it to dinner. That would be a shame."

"It would really be." Julia said, smiling. "Come on, I'm hungry." she continued, pulling him by the hand.


	59. 5x06 Who Killed the Electric Carriage

When William came back home from the crime scene, Julia was already in bed.

"So, what was it?" she asked, looking up from her book as he entered th bedroom.

"Mr Wallenski was found hung by his housekeeper but Doctor Grace said he was strangled before he was hung." William explained as he undressed. "We'll have to get back there first thing in the morning to study the scene further, it was too dark to really see anything." he continued, getting into the bed.

"Why does that name mean something to me?" Julia asked, thinking.

"We met him some months ago at the battery exhibit. He had developped this fascinating battery which ..."

"Only you can find batteries fascinating William." Julia laughed. "Now get some sleep, you'll need your energy tomorrow."

"Yes I will, all the more because George is persuaded that some extra terrestrial beings are responsible for the killing because the housekeeper described a bright light coming at her and he is sure it was a spaceship." William laughed, turning his light off and rolling on his side to face his wife. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was good." Julia said, putting her book on her nightstand and turning her light off as well. "Healing sick people is very satisfying." she continued, yawning.

"And exhausting it seems. You didn't have to wait for me, you know." William said, pulling her closer to him and rolling on his back.

"I know. But you were already gone when I woke up this morning and I refuse to let a whole day pass without seeing you or talking to you." she said, kissing him and placing her head on his chest.

"Goodnight." she sighed, her eyes closing.

"Goodnight." William said, tightening his arms around her.

* * *

As most of the time, Julia had been right. William had needed all his energy the next day. When he came back home, he was exhausted and uneasiness was clear on his face. Julia was not home yet so he started to prepare dinner. When he heard the front door open, he nearly ran to Julia and kissed her passionately, taking her completely by surprise.

"Not that I am complaining but what was this for?" she asked, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Just the result of a very productive day." William said, kissing her softly before walking away and back in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Julia asked as she joined him.

"Oh nothing very elaborate … just a mix of everything we have left heated up. We really need to go shopping or we'll die of hunger." he said, laughing.

"I'll take care of that tomorrow, I don't have any appointments in the morning." Julia said, setting the table. "So, what happened during that productive day of yours?" Julia asked. "It must have been really good, you have that look on your face." she laughed, sitting down as he served the food.

"What look?"

"The look a five-year-old boy would have when you give him a new bicycle for his birthday. So, what happened?"

"I drove an electric car." William almost shouted in excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes, I got it to go fifty miles an hour!"

"Wow, that's impressive! But … how did you get to drive it?"

"Oh we were looking for some clues with George and suddenly James Pendrick appeared in the electric car. He calls it the Pendrick Bullet. He asked me to drive it back to the warehouse where he builds everything. It went so fast Julia, it was amazing!" Wiliam explained, full of excitement again. "And he planned everything so that everybody could have one and park it and charge the battery in different places in town and ..."

He didn't get to finish because his eyes met Julia's.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I love you." she answered simply. "And I love how excited you can get. You're so cute! I never saw photographs of you as a child but I'm pretty sure you looked just like you did when you were talking about that car."

William couldn't help but blush. He continued eating when suddenly his face changed.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked.

"Something else happened at the station today."

"Well, what was it?"

"The inspector called me to his office and asked me if Margaret was cheeting on him."

"He did what?"

"He said that she had been going out on some nights, telling him she was visiting a sick friend but he recently learned that this particular friend had been staying at the Niagara Falls for two weeks."

"Oh, that does not sound good." Julia said, a surprised look on her face. "There must be some sort of explanation. Margaret would never do that."

"That's what I said but the inspector told me that she saw him kissing that opera singer a few weeks ago, Madame Hamilton."

"He kissed her?"

"Well, he said he kissed her back when she kissed him."

Julia thought about it for a moment and looked at William.

"There is something else." she said.

"He said … he said the passion was gone between them and that it was normal after being married for so long."

"And?"

"And … I don't want the passion to disappear between us." he admited.

"Well, given the way you welcomed me home tonight, I don't think it is going to happen." Julia laughed.

"I'm serious Julia."

"So am I William." Julia said, pushing her empty plate away and standing up to go sit on William's lap. "I love you, and I know that is never going to change. I know that even after nearly ten years of knowing you, I still get this … feeling inside of me when I see you ."

"What type of feeling?" William asked shyly.

"I don't know, it's a mix of … love, pleasure, excitement, satisfaction … everything at once." she said, kissing him lovingly. "Now, Mister Murdoch, why don't you clear the table and join me in the bedroom afterwards. I'm going to show you that passion is not close to disappearing in our marriage." she teased, kissing him one last time before getting up and walking away.

The table had never been cleared faster.


	60. 5x07 Stroll on the Wild Side part 1

"Julia come on, get out of there." William said, holding the door open for her.

"No I won't."

"Stop being stubborn and come out, I don't have time for that right now." he said, getting angry.

"Well, if you don't have time for that just go do what you have to do, I fully intend on staying here as long as it takes for me to argue my case in front of a judge." Julia said, crossing her arms on her chest in defiance and sitting down.

"Julia, if you are presented to a judge you will lose, that's a certainty, and you will be sent to prison, and not this … comfortable cell. I can't let you do that." he said, sitting down next to her.

"But William ..."

"No Julia, this is where I draw the line. I know we don't see eye to eye on the subject and I've made my peace with it but I won't let you walk yourself into prison. That's too much to ask and I am not fighting with you on this one, not today." he said. "You can defend your ideas, that's not a problem, but not in a way that will have you arrested. And by George!"

"I know … I was so embarassed!" Julia said, blushing. "I had a diaphragme in my hand William!"

"You have to stop doing that Julia, teaching these women contraception. I know what you are going to say, that they are exhausted by carrying and caring for children and I completely understand your point of view but there must be a way to fight for your ideas without being completely … illegal in your actions." William tried to reason her.

"You're right, I have to find a way to protest without you being able to arrest me." she thought out loud.

"Please make sure that I never have to arrest you, I would not be very professional in that case." William groaned.

"You seem tense." Julia said, putting a hand on his knee.

"And you wonder why? I was in my office when the Inspector walked in to tell me my wife had been arrested and was in the cells, refusing to come out when she was asked to."

"I'm sorry William, I really am. But there is something else, I can tell, what is it?"

"If you come out I'll show you." William said.

"Are you trying to blackmail me in some way?"

"No. In any case, I will get you out of here, even if I have to carry you out kicking and screaming." he said.

She saw in his eyes that he was serious and she would not make a scene here in his workplace. She had done enough for one day.

"You won't have to carry me out."

"Good. Now let's go." William declared, getting up and taking Julia by the hand to make sure she would follow him.

"What is going on William, you seem … scared." Julia said as they walked into the station. "Is that …?"

"Anna, yes it is."

"But I thought you told her never to come back here again."

"I did. But apparently she didn't listen. She told me she had been here for seven months now." William sighed.

"What is she doing in your office?" Julia asked.

"Her co worker at the library went missing and was found killed in the forest. I'm afraid the Black Hand was looking for her but got her colleague by mistake." William explained.

"I'll go home and prepare the guest room for her." Julia said.

"Thank you, that would be perfect. And please, please don't get arrested again. I couldn't take it, not today." William almost begged.

"Don't worry, I'll be a good girl. For today at least." she said, kissing him quickly before leaving the station house.

"Is Julia alright?" Anna asked as William walked back into his office.

"She is fine, it's you I am worried about for now, you are going to get killed if you stay here."

* * *

When William got home, he knew that he had missed dinner. It was late and he was angry because he had not found anything useful on the librarian case. When he entered the house, he found Julia reading in the living room.

"Where is Anna?" he asked, suddenly getting worried.

"She is in her bedroom don't worry. She was really tired so she retired early." Julia said, smiling at him. "What have you here?" she asked, pointing to the paper bag he had in his hand.

"Oh, the inspector has enlisted me for the baseball game against station house five. This is the outfit." William said.

"Show me!" Julia said, almost ripping the bag from his hand.

She took the clothes out of the bag and held the different parts.

"I didn't want to play but he didn't really leave me a choice. He is quite determined on winning."

"Have you ever played before?" Julia asked as William came back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Once … that I can remember. At school a very long time ago. And I was not really good. I'm glad the Inspector said that we would be training before the game."

"Well, I for one am really looking forward to seeing you wearing this." Julia said. "You are going to look so handsome."

"I am going to look stupid." William laughed.

"Oh no, this is going to fit you perfectly and show your muscles. I know your body William, believe me, you are going to look great in your sports uniform." Julia said, pulling him to her by his tie to kiss him. "When is this game to be played?"

"I don't know. Soon."

"Well you get the date and time from the Inspector tomorrow and you tell me. I will have to keep my schedule clear to go watch you run around." she said, kissing him again.


	61. 5x08 Stroll On the Wild Side part 2

The Inspector had called her so she knew what had happened but she was still struck when she saw the look on his face when he came back home with Anna. He seemed completely lost. Julia took his jacket and his hat off from him and led him to the living room where she made him sit in the sofa.

"I'm going to make you some tea, alright?" Julia said, kissing him on the cheek as he nodded.

She walked in the kitchen. Anna was there, crying silently.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?" Julia asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine. I … I'm sorry Julia, it's my fault if William killed this man and I can see how terrible he feels about it and I ..."

"It's not your fault Anna."

"But the man was aiming at me and ..."

"And if William had not arrived when he did you would be the one being dead. It's not your fault." Julia assured her as she put the kettle on the stove.

"Maybe … maybe I should go and talk to him and ..."

"I think you should wait until tomorrow. He is in shock right now. Now that he has nothing else to do, he will be analysing it and … well I have been through this, it would be better if you ..."

"I'll leave you two alone." Anna sighed, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't want you to feel … unwanted Anna but I know that when I killed the English Detective, the only thing that could calm me was feeling William against me and ..."

"I understand Julia, don't worry. Take care of William. I will see you both in the morning." Anna said, smiling quickly before leaving the kitchen and walking up to the bedroom she was staying in.

Julia went back in the living room with the tea. She sighed when she saw that William had not moved at all, his eyes fixed on some invisible point. She sat down next to him hand handed him a cup.

"Drink William, it will make you feel better." she said, carressing his back.

He did as he was told and Julia could feel him relax.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said, putting the cup back on the table. "I … I killed a man Julia." he sighed, putting his head between his hands.

"It's going to be alright William. You had to do it, otherwise Anna would have been killed. You didn't have a choice."

"But I could have shot in his legs or arms or ..."

"Stop that William. What is done is done. You are not a trained shooter and you acted on instinct. And maybe if you had not killed him he would have killed you, or Anna, or both of you." Julia said.

"You're right."

"I'm always right, you should know that." Julia said, laughing. "Now, relax." she continued, pulling him against her, placing his head on her chest and softly playing with his hair.

"Thank you." William said, his eyes closing in pleasure as he let himslef relax in his wife's arms.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" William asked the following evening when he got home from the station house.

"Oh, good. You know how it is, a series of appointments, people to heal." Julia said, kissing him as he joined her in the living room. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was good too. Very enlightening. Especially since I picked up the evening edition of the _Toronto Gazette_." he said.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh is right." William laughed. "Well, at least you were not arrested this time, I guess this is progress.

"So you're not mad?" Julia asked, surprised.

"Why would I be mad? I asked you to find some legal way to defend your opinions and you did. I'm not telling you that I am happy about it but … let's just say that it's an improvement from your last attempt."

"Do you have the paper with you? I want to see what they said." Julia said.

"It's in my jacket pocket." William answered walking up the stairs to get changed.

When he got back down, he found his wife sitting at the dining room table but she was not reading the newspaper as he had been expecting. When she heard him join her, she turned to him, a knowing smile on her face.

"You didn't tell me how your day was except for the article." Julia said.

"Oh, nothing special. We found some new leads that we will explore further tommorow." he explained. "What would you like to eat?" he called from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you didn't find anything … unusual?" she asked, following him.

"Yes. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that." she said, placing the leaflet in front of his face.

"Of that." William said, blushing.

"Yes, that." Julia laughed. "What is it? Where did you find it? What was it doing in your pocket? This is some rather … naughty literature Detective Murdoch."

"We found it in a book in the library with George. There were several of them, I must have put one in my pocket to be sure to have one to help the investigation. Anna found that it corresponded to what happened to our two victims."

"Anna read it uh? Did you?"

"No."

"Well, maybe you should. It's … interesting." Julia teased. "Where is Anna tonight? I thought she would be back with you."

"I asked her to stay at the station house tonight, it will be safer for her there. George and the Inspector have agreed to stay with her until I come back tomorrow."

"So we are alone for the night?"

"Yes."

"Good." Julia said, kissing him. "You have some text study to do Mister." she said, slapping the leaflet against his chest. "And maybe it is time to try on your baseball outfit, just to make sure it fits."

* * *

"Come on William, hurry up or we're going to be late!" Julia called as she and Anna waited at the bottom of the stairs."

"Sorry, I was on the telephone, making sure everything was ready. Are you sure you are alright with the plan Anna?" he asked once again as he nearly ran down the stairs.

"I am sure William. If it's the price to pay to have my freedom back, I'll pay it. Now, the carriage is waiting, let's go." Anna said, walking out of the house.

William was ready to follow when Julia stopped him.

"I thought you said we were late." William said, confused.

"I know. But I need to do something that cannot wait and that I won't be able to do for a while." she said, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him passionately.

"You really do love this outfit, don't you?" he asked against her lips.

"Yes. Now let's go before I drag you back upstairs." Julia said, pulling him by the hand.

When they arrived in the park where the game was to be played, almost everyone was already there. They walked towards the chairs that had been placed for the audience and found George talking with Doctor Grace.

"I think there is something going on between those two, don't you agree?" Julia asked William.

"Really, I didn't see anything."

"Of course you didn't, you're blind to these things." Julia laughed, kissing him quickly.

"You will have to behave yourself Mrs Murdoch. You can't keep kissing me."

"Why? I thought you liked it?"

"Oh I do, that's the problem. Alright, I need to … what is he doing here?"

"Who?" Julia asked, turning to see who he was looking at.

"Doctor Garland." William groaned. "He is sitting at the back"

"Don't let him distract you William. Go and train with your team and win. I'll be here cheering for you all along."

"Alright. Can I have a good luck kiss before I go?"

"Of course." she said, kissing him sweetly. "Win this game and there will be so much more ..." she whispered in his ear.

"Come on George, we have a game to win!" William declared, grabbing George by the arm and pulling him away.

When Julia sat down, she noticed Emily and Anna looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Sometimes you two are almost too much to watch." Emily said, laughing.

They watched the games, the three of them cheering for station house four. The beginning of the game did not go well, they were losing to station house five and that would not do for William Murdoch; He called George to the side and reminded him the pictures he had taken.

"So I have to strike where the ball … is not?" George asked.

"Yes, that's it."

When George hit the ball and sent it flying away, the all team gathered around William to get his advice. And that proved to be a great idea for the team quickly led the game. William was the last one to go. He looked around and saw Julia looking at him, a huge smile on her face, her eyes shining in anticipation … but he also saw Darcy Garland shooting daggers in his direction. William took a deep breath and stood up. He walked up to his position and … struck the ball so hard that he had time to run the whole course before the ball was even found by the other team. When the game was finished, the whole team carried him in the air. He had barely put his two feet down when Julia crashed into him, making everyone around them laugh.

"You were so great." she said before kissing him.

"Alright boys, let's celebrate this with some drinks." the inspector said when he saw that Julia had no intention of letting her husband go any time soon.

The players gathered their things and followed their superior to where he had stored drinks for eveyone.

"Wow, you must have really liked the game to kiss me like that in front of everyone." William laughed when she finally let him go.

"Are you complaning?"

"Oh no, never."

"Good." Julia said, kissing him again.

They separated when they heard a gunshot. They both looked at Anna who had been standing next to the lake. Not far from her was Darcy Garland, looking all around him.

"Oh, this is too good to be true." William said, running to Anna, asking George to arrest everyone who had been near her.


	62. 5x09 Invention Convention

"Don't you find it strange?" Julia asked as she walked into the Invention Convention on William's arm.

"Yes I do. But I have wanted to come here since it started but couldn't because someone wanted to come too but couldn't find the time. Maybe this person heard me somewhere and took the oportunity."

"Well, I'm sorry that my practice is so successful." Julia said.

"I'm joking Julia. I'm proud of you, you know that. And we are here now, that's all that matters." he said, kissing her cheek quickly. "Come on, let's take a look around, I'm sure there are some fantastic things to study."

"And here is the little boy face again." Julia laughed, following him.

They went to different booths, William finding everything fascinating and asking a lot of questions. As they were walking in the central aisle, they heard George's voice. They followed the sound and found out he had his own booth at the convention.

"What is that?" William asked.

"Can't you read William, it's written there on the big banner: "The Inventions of Detective Murdoch" Julia laughed.

"Now Sir, do you think your wife here to be too fat?" George asked to the man who was strapped up to the truthizer.

"He did not just ask that!" Julia whispered, her eyes wide open in shock.

"Uh … no." the man answered, making the blue liquid rise to the top of the tube.

"George! What are you doing?" William asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"I was showing how your inventions work Sir." George said, enthusiastically.

"They are not inventions George! They're merely re-working of already existing objects!" William said, angry.

"That's what shocked you William!" Julia exclaimed. "George, you can't ask questions like that!"

"But why! It's a sure way to show how the truthizer works Doctor and ..."

"You can't because … you just can't George. It's humiliating! Think about this poor woman!" Julia reprimanded.

"Alright. Are … are you enjoying the convention Sir?" George asked, uncomfortable under Julia's stare.

"Yes, so far. We … we will continue." William said, guiding Julia away.

"And change your questions!" Julia all but ordered before turning away.

"Yes Doctor." George answered, going back to his audience.

"Can you believe him William? Asking such a question?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I can." he sighed. "Come on, let's go and see that man who wants to meet me."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the days of hitting the dust out of your rugs are over, thanks to the succion cleaner." the inventor called to the audience. "The dust will be sucked and stored in this canister over there."

"William this is genius!" Julia exclaimed. "It will be so much easier and faster."

"Yeah, as if you were the one cleaning the rugs." William laughed.

"I could be with this machine!"

"Excuse me, Mr Schreyer? I'm Detective Murdoch, you left a note for me?"

"Oh yes detective Murdoch! How nice to finally meet you." Mr Schreyer said.

"Why did you ask for me?" William asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be in so charming company." he apologized, smiling at Julia.

"Yes, this is my wife." he introduced her. "Now, can you tell me why you asked me here, because we would like to visit the rest of the exhibits and ..."

"William!"

"Don't worry Mrs Murdoch, I completely understand. We inventors have a very curious mind." Mr Schreyer laughed. "Here, I received this message this morning." he said, giving William a piece of paper reading "if you accept the Eaton Prize, you will die."

They talked about the threat for a minute before the owner of Eaton Department Store announced the winner of the prize: Mr Schreyer.

"Given the circumstances, I would advise you not to get on this stage Sir." William said.

"Don't worry Detective Murdoch, with you here, they would not try anything." he said.

He was wrong.

* * *

"Did you spend a nice evening?" William asked as he and Julia walked back home from the restaurant.

"Yes I did. I must admit that I was a bit scared when you told me his wife was deaf but with this instant mailing machine we managed to have a very interesting conversation." Julia said, smiling.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"You had a great time, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Mr Bell is a very interesting person." William said.

"It was cute watching you look at him like that." Julia said, kissing him on the cheek as they walked.

"Do you want to stop for a moment in the park. It's a clear night, we could look at the stars..."

"That's a very good idea. I always knew you were a romantic." she said, resting her head on hhis shoulder as they walked into the park.

They sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky.

"I have an idea." Julia said.

"Oh, that's something new." William laughed, catching her hand before she could hit him. "It's not a good thing to assault a police officer, Mrs Murdoch. Now, what is that great idea of yours?"

"You should keep a diary."

"Why?" William laughed. "So I could write everynight my most secret thoughts?"

"No, so you could keep record of every invention you create. For the future generations. So they can get the scope of your work."

"I'm not an inventor, Julia."

"Yes you are. Maybe you don't create things from scratch but you combine all these technologies and you put them to good use. You bring them into real life and people can actually use them." Julia said.

"I never saw it like that. Maybe you are right."

"Maybe? I am right. There's no question about it." she said, kissing him on the cheek.


	63. 5x10 Staircase to Heaven

Music. He could hear it from the street and he was pretty sure it was coming from his house. He hurried out of the cab and nearly ran to the front porch to get away form the rain. The music was definitely coming from inside the house.

"Julia?" he called when he opened the door. "Julia? What is going on here?" he yelled, trying to be heard on top of the music.

He didn't get any answer. He walked to the grammophone and turned it off. The house was completely silent now.

"Julia?" he called again.

He didn't get any answer. He was sure she was home though, her medical bag was on the table and her coat and hat had been thrown on the sofa. He stayed confused until he heard a clap of thunder. With all this noise he had forgotten about the huge storm raging outside. He slowly walked up the stairs and entered their bedroom where he found her as he had expected, rolled into a ball under the covers, her head burried under all the pillows she could find on the bed.

"Julia?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes?" he heard a muffled voice answer.

"Can you come out of there?"

"I don't want to." she said. "You turned down the music, now I can hear it."

"Yes, but I'm here now, you don't need the music anymore." William said.

"Alright." Julia conceded, slowly emerging from under the covers.

Her hair was completely messed up, her eyes were puffy from her crying, her cheeks red. She didn't look at him.

"Did the music help?" William asked, getting her hair away from her face gently.

"For a while. But then the thunder was louder than the music so ..."

"So you hid in here." William smiled.

"Well, you were not here so … I didn't know what to do." Julia admitted, blushing.

"Come on, let's go downstairs put the music back on. But no so loud, I could hear it from outside! I am going to make something to eat." William said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the bed.

On the way downstairs, Julia didn't let go of his hand, trapped between both of hers. He led them in the kitchen and made her sit at the small table.

"You're going to have to let me go Julia, I need both my hands to prepare the food." William said, kissing her forehead softly.

Julia let go of him and watched him work around the kitchen. Her eyes never leaving him. She was still trembling under her shawl but the thunder had stopped so she was starting to relax.

"Julia, could you grab me a pan?" William asked.

"Sure." she answered, getting up and walking to where they kept the pans and pots.

As she walked back to him, something hit the kitchen window and sent her running to William, letting the pan fall on the floor.

"It's just an branch, Julia." William reassured her.

"I know it's just a branch William, I know that, but I can't control it!" she said, getting angry.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry I did." he said, picking up the pan and kissing her on his way back up.

"I know, I'm sorry to. It's just, you know storms make me ..."

"I know. And yet last time you said you loved them." William said. "And yet they turn you in a baby monkey." he laughed. "You know the kind that stays clinging to their mother's stomach."

"Don't make fun of me William." Julia said, burrying her face in his neck, reaxing instantly. "Its the only place I feel safe."

"Alright, this is not going to do for cooking. Let's just grab some bread, ham and cheese and move to the sofa." William declared, moving them solwly.

He would have asked Julia to let him go but he knew that was not going to happen. He had tried before, it never ended well for him.

"I have a question." William said as they sat down on the sofa.

"Alright. Ask your question."

"When did it start? I mean, some people get scared of storms but you … it's a whole other level. What happened?"

"I already told you, William." Julia sighed.

"No, actuatlly you never did. You always find something else to talk about. But I really need to know if I really want to help you." William said, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Well, I must have been five or six years old, Ruby was still a baby. My father had forbidden me to go in the attic because he had all his old files in there and of course I didn't listen."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" William asked, laughing.

"Hey, you want the story or not?"

"Yes, sorry, go on."

"So I went to the attic and … well let's just say that I didn't know you had to block the door open with a wood box and that there was no handle on the inside ..."

"Oh no … you were trapped in there?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"the whole night."

"And your parents didn't notice you were not in bed?" William asked, shocked.

"Well, I sort of waited for everyone to be asleep before going up there, I didn't want to get in trouble with my father."

"And how did that turn out?"

"Not good. Not good at all. I was locked in that old, dark dusty room and to make matters worse a huge storm broke out. I yelled, I cried, I pounded on the door but no one heard me. When my mother went to my bedroom to check on me and she didn't find me in my bed, she woke up the entire house and they finally found me early in the morning."

"Oh my God, that must have been awful!" William said, hugging her tighter.

"It was. And I have been scared of storms ever since. When they happen during the day, I can manage. But at night … I am sent back in that attic every single time. And all the feelings come rushing back. I was so scared that night, William! And on top of that my father got mad at me and yelled like I had never heard before. Only my mother managed to calm me down. After she died, I ended up in the hospital a few times because I was having panic attacks during storms." Julia explained.

"Julia, I had no idea! Why didn't you tell me before?" William exclaimed, getting her face away from his neck so he could look at her.

"Because it's embarrassing." she said, blushing.

"Embarrassing? It's not embarrassing Julia, it's … horrible.!"

"So you don't think I'm stupid, being scared of storms?" she asked shyly.

"Of course not."

As Julia was about to respond, the telephone rang, scaring her back into William's neck. He did not say anything this time, only tried to turn and reach the telephone from where he was sitting.

"Hello? Yes. Oh … I'm sorry but I can't come. Julia is really sick, I can't leave her alone all night. Get someone from another station house. Alright, goodbye."

"Detective Murdoch, did you just lie to the police?" Julia laughed.

"No, I did not. I don't think you are doing well enough for me to leave you alone here all night to go to some island looking into a murder during a game of cards."

"Well, thank you for looking after me." she said, kissing him. "I do feel much safer with you here." she said, her fingers playing with the buttons from his shirt.

"Well, it does appear that you are feeling better, maybe I should call them back."

"Please don't. Make me forget this storm William." she asked, sliding her hand under his shirt.


	64. 5x11 Murdoch in Toyland

He had never run so fast in his life. He had to get to her. He grabbed the first shovel he could find and started digging. When George and the Inspector finally caught up with him, he yelled at them.

"Dig! She's running out of air!"

He would have dug to the center of the earth if he had had to. He was working harder than ever before in his entire life. He had to get to her in time. He could not lose her. That was simply not a possibility. He stopped only when he felt his shovel hit something.

"Come on, faster." he said to the two others.

By the time they cleared the wooden box enough to open it, they had all discarded their jackets and vest and were perspiring a lot. William forced the box open without any tools and nearly jumped inside.

"Julia! Julia! Can you hear me?" he asked, tapping her cheeks softly.

When she opened her eyes, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been keeping.

"William, what took you so long?" she asked, making him laugh as he hugged her tight.

"Oh my God, I thought I would be too late." William gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes before the inspector talked.

"Murdoch, what about getting the good doctor back up here to get some fresh air, uh?"

"Yes, let's do that." William said, kissing her passionately before getting back on his feet and helping Julia to get up. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine now." she said, kissing him quickly before taking the hands George and the Inspector were handing to her.

William pushed her up and followed out of the grave. As soon as he was out, he hugged Julia, hidding his face in her neck as he felt the tears gather in his eyes again.

"Come on Crabtree, let's give them some privacy." he heard the Inspector tell the constable.

"Are you sure you're alright?" William asked again.

"I'm fine William. I'm perfectly fine now that you're here." she said, smiling brightly at him. "But you don't look good." she said, worry clear on her face when she saw his.

"I don't feel good." he admitted. "I … I'll sit down for a bit." he said, almost collapsing on the ground.

"Alright, are you feeling better?" Julia asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Not really. I … I feel like I'm going to be sick." William said. "And everything is turning around me."

"That just the tension leaving your body. I'll get you some water." she said, starting to get up.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." William said, pulling her back down next to him, getting upset again.

"Alright, I'll stay here, calm down." she said, moving around so that he rested against her body. "I'm here, alright. You found me. Everything is going to be alright now." she said, rocking him gently.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the fact that they were together again, that James Gillies had not succeeded in separating them, That Julia was still alive.

"If we stay like that we are going to fall asleep." Julia said, smiling against her husband's forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Let's get up" William declared, squeezing her hand before getting up.

They slowly walked up to where George and the Inspector were ordering other constables around, never letting go of the other's hand.

"Are you alright?" Thomas asked, looking at the both of them.

"We will be." Julia smiled, squeezing William's hand.

"Go home. We'll let you know if we need anything from you." Thomas said.

"Don't you need to take my deposition or something?" Julia asked.

"It can wait Doctor, go home, get some rest." the Inspector repeated. "I'll drive you there myself if you don't get a move on right now."

"We're leaving Sir, and thank you for your help, really."

"Don't mention it Murdoch, now take the missus home." he said before walking away.

* * *

She had been back for two days and he still worried when he couldn't see her. She was at the doctor's right now so he had come to the station house to get his mail and write his final report. She was supposed to join him here when she was finished. He was at his desk when he heard someone knock on the door frame. He looked up and found someone he never expected to see: Julia's father.

"Doctor Ogden! What are you doing here? Come in, come in." William said, getting up and walking to his father-in-law.

Julia's father walked to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. Once he was settled, he threw the newspaper of the day on the desk and William sat back down.

"I wanted to talk to you about that ..." Doctor Ogden said.

"What more is there to say?" William asked.

"Well, you might find it strange but I actually came to thank you."

"Oh."

"We may not be on the best of terms … or on good terms even, but she is one of the most precious people in the world for me. So thank you for saving her."

"She is the most important person in my life, I would not have let anything happen to her. And I have to admit, the monster who did this to her was lucky I didn't see him before he was taken away or I would have killed him myself." William said, getting angry.

"I don't think Julia would have liked that." her father said.

"Well, I don't think I would have been able to stop myself."

"I must admit, maybe I was wrong about you. If my daughter's life and happiness is what is the most important to you, maybe I misjudged you."

"Maybe if you had listened to us from the beginning ..."

"Let's not do that please, not today at least. I came here with good intentions, I would hate to forget them so soon."

"Of course, I'm sorry. It's just … all of this ..."

"William, are you ready to ...Father? What are you doing here?" Julia asked as she walked in her husband's office

"I came here to thank your husband for keeping you safe." Dr Ogden said, getting up.

Julia looked at William, a surprised and doubtful look on her face.

"It's true." William said, getting up as well.

"But … why? You were always so determined to hate him … and me ..."

"I don't hate you Julia. I can't hate you. I love you more than anything. You are my child, you could never do anything that would make me hate you. Please don't believe that." her father said.

"What is happening here? Are you dying?" Julia asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine Julia." her father smiled. "Someone recently came back into my life and … well let's say it put some things back in perspective."

"Oh." Julia said, at a loss for word.

"Well, I need to get going. It was nice seeing you Julia." her father said, kissing her on the cheek. "Detective." he said, leaving the office.

"What just happened?" Julia asked, looking at William with wide eyes.

"It looked like … a peace offering of some sort."


	65. 5x12 Murdoch Night in Canada

When Julia entered the morgue, she had not expected to see … that. She watched from the office, not wanting to disturb them in their experiment. William was hitting pumpkins with a hockey stick, Emily was taking notes of the results and George … George was drawing faces on the already hit pumkins. When William had hit the last pumpkin, Julia decided to go and meet them.

"I see you are all very hard at work." she laughed as she walked down the few steps from the office to the laboratory part.

"Julia! What are you doing here?" Emily asked, coming to greet her.

"Well, I had an appointment nearby so I went to see if I could take my husband to lunch but he was not at his office so I came to check here." she said, smiling as she watched William roll his shirt sleeves back down and put his jacket back on.

"Alright George, let's meet in my office in two hours, we'll go over everything again."

"Two hours Sir?"

"Yes, two hours." William repeated, taking Julia by the hand and leading her out.

It had been two weeks since she had been abducted and burried alive and William had become a lot more … touchy … since that had happened. Usually, she was the one always wanting to be touching him, now it was him and she was not complaining, on the contrary. If he had to touch her to reassure himself that she was still here, he was more than welcome to it.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"Oh I'm just thinking about you." she said, smiling. "I left our lunch in your office, do you want to eat there?" she asked.

"Let's go to the park instead, make the most of the sun."

William walked in the station house to get the basket Julia had left on his desk and got back out quickly, taking Julia's arm as they walked the short distance to the park. They setteled on a bench and William got the food out.

"So, how was your appointment?" William asked, handing Julia a sandwich.

"It was good. It is really helping, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's been two night in a row when you actually slept through the night." William said. "But are you sure it's not dangerous?"

"I told you William, it can seem … impressive but it's not dangerous. And Doctor Roberts is the best in his field, we can trust him."

"I know, I just want to make sure that you are alright."

"I am William, don't worry. And you would be the first to know if I wasn't." she assured, him. "Now, will you tell me what you were doing, hitting pumpkins in the morgue?" she asked, laughing.

William explained the case of the dead hockey player.

"I feel like this one is going to be difficult." he sighed.

"Why?"

"Well, I have two main suspects in mind, one is George's old friend, the other is Doctor Grace's former fiancé … I don't like it."

"Oh … yes, that will complicate things."

They ate quietly for a few minutes, stealing not so subtle glances at each other.

"There is definitely something going on between these two." Julia said, out of nowhere.

"Between who?"

"George and Emily! You can't tell me you didn't see how they were looking at each other in the morgue!" Julia exclaimed.

"I didn't really pay attention to that, I was busy working." William said.

"Well, I'm telling you, something is going on there, even if they are not aware of it. And if Emily's former fiancé is back in town, maybe it will give George the push he needs." Julia reflected.

"A push to do what?"

"To ask her to go out with it! Really William, you're a desperate cause in match making."

"I'll take that as a compliment." he laughed.

* * *

"What is going on back here?" Julia asked as she walked out of the station house by the back door.

"Oh, Julia, you're here just in time." Emily said, pulling Julia with her to stand away from the doorway and next to a window.

"Just in time for what?"

"To celebrate the end of the case, the Inspector proposed a hockey game." Emily said.

"Here in the street?"

"Yes. George is the Captain of one team. Detective Murdoch is the other Captain."

"Oh, that will be interesting then." Julia smiled.

The two women watched the game, cheering for their very own team. When everything was finished, Julia went to kiss William on the cheek.

"The cheek? That's all?"

"Well, you lost, you don't get the winner kiss if you don't win." she said, smiling.

"So, Sir, what did I win?"

"You are the one who won George, why would William tell you what you won, you should be the one to choose." Julia laughed.

"I … I don't ..."

"Well, George, why don't you come have dinner at our house tonight? It will be your reward." Julia proposed.

"Oh, alright, I would love to." George said, a huge smile on his face.

"Emily, would you care to join us? After all, you cheered him to victory." Julia said.

"Oh, uh … alright. Thank you." Emily said.

"Well, we'll see both of you at seven then. Now come on William, we have some shopping to do." Julia said, tugging him by the arm.

"If there is any trouble, it will be all be on you." William warned his wife.


	66. 5x13 Twentieth Century Murdoch

William walked to the sofa and collapsed on it as soon as they got back home.

"I think I ate too much." he groaned when Julia joined him in the living room.

"You think? William you ate more for lunch that you normally eat in two or three days." Julia scolded him

"But it was so good, and she kept filling my plate." William protested.

"It's a good thing you don't live there then, you would end up really fat." Julia laughed.

"You should ask Margaret for her pudding recipe, it was … wonderful."

"If I didn't know you better, I would say you are drunk William." Julia said, sitting down next to him.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Of course I had a good time. Christmal meal with the Brackenreids is always very nice, even more so now that we don't have to hide any more. You remember the year when Margaret almost walked in on us on the porch to give you your jacket." she laughed at the memory.

"That was embarrassing." William said.

" Do you think she really believed you when you told her that you were showing me the different types of trees in their garden?" she asked, laughing hard when she remembered her husband's face at the time.

"Maybe … she was nice enough not to come too close, leaving the jacket on the banister rail. If she had seen where my hand was, she would certainly not have believed it." William answered, smiling.

"It's a good thing we don't have to hide anymore." Julia said, sliding closer to her husband.

"Yes, that's nice." he smiled. "It's going to be really, really nice when I am able to kiss you into the new century at the Police Ball next week." he said, kissing her softly.

"I hope you will do better than that." Julia laughed. "I bought a new dress for the occasion, and it deserves more than this kiss. Maybe you should try again." she teased.

"They say practice makes perfect." William said, pulling Julia on top of him.

* * *

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" George asked as William walked past his desk.

"Of course George, what is it?"

"I … well, I wanted to ask Doctor Grace to accompany me to the Ball tomorrow."

"Alright... That's not a question George." William said.

"Well, do you think I should ask her? I mean, she is a doctor and I am a simple constable so ..."

"So you should ask her George, it's the only way to know. You have nothing to lose here. And I speak from experience when I say that being a constable is not always an obstacle to have a lady doctor to go out with you." William said, smiling. "Now, I'm on my way to the asylum."

When he arrived there, William bumped into a woman who was carrying so many books she couldn't see where she was going and sent them flying to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry I … Julia? What are you doing here?" William asked as he picked her books up.

"I came to borrow some books from Doctor Roberts about psychology. This field is absolutely fascinating!"

"I know, you haven't stopped talking about it for the last month." William laughed.

"Well, that's because there is a lot of things to discover. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see a man who stopped a shooting this morning."

"Why is he here at the asylum?"

"Oh, he claims he is from the future."

"How fascinating!"

"Would … would you like to come with me? I need to go see Doctor Roberts."

"Yes, that would be nice. And you can carry my books." Julia said, smiling, kissing him on the cheek before transfering all the books into his arms.

"It would be my pleasure." William groaned.

When they walked out of the asylum, they decided to stop at their house to drop off Julia's books. They were ready to go back out, someone knocked at the door. Julia opened and was faced by a huge flower bouquet. A man appeared above the flowers, a man she did not want to see.

"Doctor Garland, what are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I saw you get in and ..."

"Are you following me?" she asked, getting angry.

"Julia, what is going … what are you doing here?" William asked, placing himself between the door and Julia. "Are you looking for trouble?"

"No, I just came to ask Doctor Ogden if she would accompany me to a party tonight to celebrate the new century."

Willam and Julia looked at each other, too stunned to say anything.

"Don't you like the flowers?"

"Of course Doctor Garland, they're very nice."

"Why don't you come in, Doctor?" William proposed, squeezing Julia's hand when he saw the look on her face. "Please, make yourself comfortable in the living room. Julia, would you bring us all some tea?"

"What are you doing William?" she whispered.

"Can you … entertain him for a while? I need to telephone the station, get someone to arrest him."

"Oh, alright."

Half an hour later, George and the Inspector were at the door, Darcy Garland in handcuffs.

* * *

"Sir! Doctor Ogden!" George called them from the other side of the dance floor.

William and Julia walked to him.

"You look wonderful Doctor."

"Thank you George." she said, throwing a knowing look at her husband. "I really appreciate the compliment. But I must warn you, I have been forbidden to dance with you tonight."

"Why? By who?"

"My dear husband, right here." she answered. "He seems to think my dress is too ... alluring."

"Well, I must admit … it looks really good on you Doctor." George said, blushing.

"Go find something to drink George." William almost ordered.

"William, that was rude!" Julia reprimanded.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." he simply said.

"Come on William, it's George!" Julia laughed. "And I thought you liked the dress?" she teased, pressing herself against him.

"Oh I do. I love it. What bothers me is that every other man in this rooms seems to have the same reaction I had, and I don't like it."

"I seem to only recall a "wow" being pronounced and eyes opening wide." Julia said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"That's because you were not in my head." William whispered in her ear.

"Stop that William." she warned.

"Why? You've been torturing me since the moment you put that dress on." he said, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Oh look, Emily has come after all!" Julia exclaimed, walking to meet her.

William laughed. He knew she would not have been able to resist him. He took two glasses of champagne from a waiter and followed his wife.

"Here you go ladies." William said, handing a glass to each of them.

"Thank you Detective. Have you seen George? I mean, Constable Crabtree?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he was over there... Oh here he is talking to the Inspector." Julia said, pointing to the bar where the two of them were sitting.

"Excuse me." Emily said, wlaking away form them, a shy smile on her face.

"Alright, now I can see it." William said.

"Better late than never." Julia laughed. "Now, what are you waiting for to ask your wife to dance?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He took Julia's glass from her hand, put it on a nearby table and took her hand to lead her on the dance floor. They probably danced too close to each other for society's rules but it felt right, and that was all that mattered.

"You never told me what you saw when you went to the future ." Julia said.

"I saw you of course, what else could I have seen?" William asked, smiling before kissing her. "You are my future Julia, I never doubted it. Even Doctor Roberts and his hypnotic suggestions comfirmed it."

They stopped dancing when they heard the fireworks. Everybody moved to the windows and balconies to admite the view but the Murdochs satyed on the now deserted dance floor.

"Happy New Year Mrs Murdoch." William said, kissing her softly.

"Happy New Century Mr Murdoch." Julia said, kissing him back passionately.

When they separated, some people applauded, making both of them blush deeply.

"Maybe we should go home." William suggested, keeping Julia against him.

"Best idea you ever had." she answered, kissing him.


	67. 6x01 Murdoch Air

He was quietly reassembling the aircraft that had crashed that morning in the center of Toronto. When he heard the door of the warehouse open and close, he didn't pay too much attention to it. It was certainly one of the constables bringing new pieces that they had found.

"Just put them on table over there Constable, I will take a look at them later." William said, gesturing to his side as he studied the numbers on his blackboard.

"I have to admit I have considered different career changes in my life but being a Constable never actually crossed my mind."

It was her. He knew it was her and yet he was afraid to turn around. She had been gone for so long he was afraid she would just be one of his visions when he turned around. Over the last five months he had seen her in town when he knew she was in Vienna, he had called "I'm home" coming back from work only to remember that she would not be waiting for him, he had talked to her before realising she would not answer. And now she was here, behind him.

She could see him tense as soon as he heard her voice. Here he was, his back to her, his fists clinching. She admired his back. He had taken off his jacket and his vest and she could see his muscles under his shirt. It took all her self control not to run to him and rip his suspenders away to get to his skin.

"Are you not going to look at me William?" she asked, laughing.

"Is it really you or am I imagining things again?"

"It's really me, in the flesh." Julia laughed.

William turned around slowly, still scared he was dreaming. When she locked eyes with him, all hesitation fled and he ran to her, took her in him arms and made her whirl. She laughed heartily when he finally put her down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to come back next week."he said, studying her all over to make sure she was alright.

"The training ended earlier than programmed so I took the boat home earlier. I wanted to surprise you. Are you happy?"

"Am I happy? Julia, I missed you so much I was really starting to turn crazy!" he exclaimed.

"Well, if you are really crazy, I can cure you now." Julia said, smiling as she cupped his cheek. "Now stop talking and kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her softly and knew instantly that he wouldn't be able to let go anytime soon. She felt it as well. Maybe it had been a mistake. After five months apart, there was no possible way for them to separate again and regain their composure in a few seconds. Or a few minutes. Julia knew the battle to stay decent was lost when she felt William's hand go from her back to her backside. He pressed her tighter against him and she knew there was no escaping, not that she wanted to.

"William, people can walk in." she sighed as she felt him work on the buttons of her skirt.

"I really don't care." he said, kissing her mouth, her face, her neck … everywhere he could reach really.

He knew he had convinced her when he felt her hands push the suspenders off his shoulders. He pushed them softly so that they were partly hidden by the blackboard and pressed Julia against one of the beams supporting the warehouse. They were so lost in their pleasure that they didn't hear the footsteps walking towards them.

"I'm telling you George, the pig is just a pig. I'm just going to leave this here for the Detctive and we can go and see Doctor Grace, she'll tell you I am right. Det ..."

George put his hand over Henry's mouth.

"Don't call for him alright?" George whispered.

Henry nodded and George released him.

"What is going on George?" he asked, whispering.

George pointed to the blackboard and the two pairs of feet they could see under it.

"Oh." Henry said when the skirt was lifted up, blushing deeply.

George grabbed him by the elbow and led him outside, closing the door softly behind them.

"Come on, shake out of your trance Henry!"

"But the detective … he was ..."

"He's a man, Henry, what did you expect, that they have been married all this time and never touched each other?" George asked, laughing.

"But George! Doctor Ogden has been away on her trip! She hasn't come back yet! What if … he is seeing someone else?"

"Henry, don't be stupid, of course it's Doctor Ogden! Now come on, let's go to the morgue and prove you wrong, this … thing is not an earthly pig!" he said, locking the door behind them.

"I had never seen you so wild before Mr Murdoch." Julia laughed as she pushed her skirt back down.

"Well, I have never been kept away of my wife for five months before."

"Maybe I should get away more often then." she laughed.

"Don't you dare!"

They quickly cleaned their appearance and walked out, hand in hand. William wanted to open the door for Julia but it was locked and confusion appeared on his face.

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"The door is locked."

"I can see that." she giggled.

"Do you have a key?" William asked her.

"No, of course not, why would I have a key to this warehouse?"

"You don't, that's the problem."

"William, you're not making any sense. Maybe you did turn crazy after all."

"Julia, when you enetered, it was unlocked, when we try to get out, it's locked. What does that tell you?"

"That someone locked us in from the outside."

"No, these pieces on the table were not there before, I am certain of it. I thought you were a Constable coming to bring them, the table was completely clear. That only means one thing."

"Which is ..."

"That someone walked in after you, left them on the table and walked back out."

"But if they walked in after I did it means they saw ..."

"Exactly."

Julia blushed deeply, probably more than he had ever seen her.

"Who has the key?"

"Me … and George."

* * *

"Father said you were in an airplane, is it true?" Bobby Brackenreid asked William as soon as he entered the Murdoch residence.

"Yes it is, I even flew it. I drove it." William explained, seeing the confusion on the boy's face.

"Can we go play in your garden? I brought my ball." John asked, showing his brand new ball.

"Of course, go on." William laughed at the enthusiasm of the two boys.

"Be careful boys! Don't tremple the flowers!" Margaret called after them.

"Don't worry Margaret, I've been gone for five months, there is nothing left to save in that garden." Julia laughed, letting the inspector and his wife enter the house.

"You're mean." William mumbled as he followed her back inside.

"No, I'm right." she laughed, leaving him to close the door.

The Brackenreids joined Doctor Grace and George who were already there.

"William, can you go get the champagne?"

"Sure."

He went to the kitchen and came back, served everyone.

"So, I wanted to thank all of you for coming to my return celebration. And, I also wanted to announce that as for next week, I will be a new psychiatrist at the Provincial Lunatic Asylum." Julia said, a huge smile on her face.

Everybody congratulated her, Emily even hugged her. They all spent a nice afternoon eating, drinking and talking about the Doctor's Aurstian trip, the Detective's exciting flying adventure. Around dinner time, the Brackenreids left, soon followed by Emily and Geroge. All had well seen that Julia and William had been closer and closer to each other throughout the afternoon. They had been separated for five months and it was clear that they had a lot of time to make up for. As William was helping Emily into her coat, Julia decided to play a little with George and her husband.

"Oh, George, William would like the key to the warehouse back, now that he has finished everything he had to do there." she said, keeping a straight and innocent face.

William nearly choked, blushing deeply. George stopped moving altogether.

"George, the key." Julia repeated.

"Of … of course Doctor." George said, growing as red as William who had his eyes wide open.

"Thank you." Julia said, taking the key George had fished out of his uniform pocket.

"You're welcome. Goodnight." he said, turning around to leave.

"Constable Crabtree, would it be too much to ask you to walk me back home?" Emily asked.

"Of course doctor." he answered, almost pulling her out.

As soon as the front door was closed, Julia was heard bursting in laughter.

"Julia!" William exclaimed.

"What was all that about?" Emily asked, looking back at the front door.


	68. 6x02 Winston's Lost Night

When Julia got back home, she was surprised to find that she was not the first one there. William usually arrived after her. But today he was laready home … and cooking if the good smell coming from the kitchen was any indication. She walked deeper inside and found her husband lighting some candles in the dining room.

"William, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Julia! You're home early!" he exclaimed.

"I should be telling you that." she laughed, kissing him sweetly. "What is all of this?" she asked, cuddling into his side.

"I wanted to surprise you with a nice dinner to celebrate your first day as a psychiatrist. Everything is ruined now."

"Nothing is ruined William. This looks wonderful. But you didn't have to do anything ..."

"I know, but I wanted to." he smiled, kissing her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some cooking to finish."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. You sit down, relax, I have everything under control." William said, kissing her before going back in the kitchen.

"Do I have time to take a bath?" Julia asked.

"Yes. It should be another half hour."

Julia walked upstairs, took a bath and got dressed in a lighter and more comfortable dress. She walked back down only to meet William on the stairs.

"Your dinner is ready, my lady." he said, presenting his arm to her.

She took it and followed him in the dining room. She sat on the chair he had pulled for her. He quickly went to the kitchen and came back with two plates of food.

"William, this smells wonderful. What is it?"

"Taste, you will find out. If you don't I didn't do a great job." he laughed. "So, how was your first day?"

"It was good. Really good." Julia said, a big smile on her face. "I think this is going to be really interesting."

"Good. I may have a new patient for you."

"Who is it?" Julia asked, curious.

"Mr Churchill. He was arrested this morning because his friend Mr Mayfair was found dead in his hotel room and he doesn't remember anything from last night."

"I could go with you to the station house tommorow morning if you want, I don't have any appointment until lunchtime."

"That would be great, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I love working with you. I really missed it when I had my practice. Maybe I could help you more often now, I am pretty sure a lot of your suspects or actual murderers have something I could work with." Julia said, smiling at him.

"I missed working with you too." William said, getting up. "Now, if you would please go to the living room, dessert and tea will be served there."

"You seemed to have outdone yourself tonight William." Julia laughed, taking the hand he was giving her and following him away from the table.

"Only the best for you." he said, kissing her. "You didn't put your corset on?"

"No. I wanted to be able to completely enjoy your dinner and I can't do that with my stomach pressed in the corset."

"I love it when you don't wear a corset." William said, moving his hands up and down her sides.

"I know." Julia teased. "But I was told there would be dessert in this room."

"I'll go get it. Don't move." William said, going to the kitchen quickly.

He came back with a tray of tea and cake. He sat next to Julia on the sofa and cut slices of the cake. He handed Julia a slice, taking one for himself before pouring the tea.

"William, how come my piece has raisin in it and yours has not?"

"I divided it in two parts. I modified the mold so one part would not mix with the other and this way we can both enjoy it."

"You are very ingenous." Julia praised.

"I'm only tired of picking the pieces of fruit out of every slice of cake." he laughed.

They ate their cake and drank their tea in silence for a while, Julia resting he back against William's side, her legs lying on the cushions.

"Thank you for dinner, William, it was absolutely delicious." Julia said, putting her plate on the table in front of the sofa.

"It was my pleasure." he said, kissing her hair as she replaced herself against him.

* * *

Beautiful. That was the only word he had in mind when he saw her. Here she was, in the sun, giving a lesson of physical exercise to her patients... simply beautiful. He stayed back for a while, just looking at her. When she finally saw him, she smiled. She ended her lesson a few minutes later, letting the nurses take care of the patients as she watched William walk to her.

"Hello." she said, kissing him softly. "You went to work early this morning." she continued.

"Yes, I had a lot of paperwork to do and I had to see Mr Churchill off." William answered.

"You should have woken me."

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you." William smiled.

"That's nice of you. But I missed you when I woke up." Julia said, pouting.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." he laughed, kissing her one last time. "Can you give me a tour?" he asked, looking around them.

Julia took his hand and pulled him with her. They started with the park surrounding the asylum and then Julia took him to her new office.

"Do you mind waiting here for a few minutes? There is a patient I have to see before going home."

"Go, I'm sure I'll find something to occupy myself." William said, sitting down on one of the chairs, taking one of the journals that were laying on her desk.

Julia came back a few minutes later with a folder in hand. She sat at her desk, signed some papers and got back out to give it to the woman at her desk a few feet away.

"You have your personal secretary, you must be a very important person." William said when she came back.

"She is not my secretary, she is in charge of the whole corridor." Julia said, putting her coat on. "Now we can go." she said, smiling.

"Let's go home then." William said, taking her arm and walking out of the office.

As they walked in the corridor, they talked about their respective days., They were going to get out of the building when William stopped.

"What is it?" Julia asked, looking at him.

"I don't know. I have the feeling that someone is watching us."

Julia looked around but saw nothing.

"There is no one around, William. Come on, let's go, I'm tired."

They walked out but William could not shake that feeling that someone was watching them.

"Mr Garland, what are you doing here? You know that you are not supposed to be here, this is the building for our female residents." a nurse said.


	69. 6x03 Murdoch on the Corner

"But you promised, William! We have barely seen each other all week!" Julia said.

"I know, Julia. But I don't have a choice."

"Can't the Inspector do it? Or another constable?"

"The inspector will be with George in his room and I can't let a constable in charge of it, that would be a sure way to miss something." William explained. "I don't like it either, Julia, believe me, I would much rather spend the evening with you than watching the front door of George's boarding house all night." he said, sitting next to her on the sofa, pulling her into his arms.

"When do you have to leave?" Julia asked, sighing in defeat.

"In an hour, George is still at the station for now."

"You are sure that the killer will go to his house?"

"That's what has happened so far. The people who brought the wallet back with the money have nothing to fear but the ones who didn't bring it back or brought it back without the money were all shot at home the night after they spent the money on the corner. George made quite a show of sepnding it. He even bought a woman's hat, I wonder who it is for..."

"Wait, isn't there a restaurant in George's street?" Julia asked.

"I don't know."

"Yes, it's on the corner, and I'm pretty sure there is a good view of George's door from the tables near the window." she suggested, a smile slowly creeping on her face.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just that you could take your wife out for dinner, spend some time with her and still be doing your job." she said, getting closer to him.

"Fine, you can come with me, but it's going to be boring."

"Dinner with me is never boring, you should know that by now." Julia said, kissing him before getting up. "I need to freshen up." she added before almost running up the stairs.

"Just a warning, I may not be my normal charming Husband self!" William called after her.

They left their house shortly after, taking a cab to the station house first to make sure everything was clear for the Inspector and George.

"You should take the bulletproof vest, George, just to be safe." William said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have dinner reservations. We'll take as long as possible to make sure that no one is roaming the streets around your house. We'll come in and see how things are going when the street is empty."

When they arrived to the restaurant, William and Julia were seated just behind the window, not a place William would have liked at any other time but it was perfect for what he had to do. Everytime he looked at Julia, he saw the door above her left ear. The street was not really busy so he had time to actually take part in the conversation and enjoy the dinner with his wife.

"This food is really good." Julia said. "You wouldn't guess given the remote street and the front window."

"It is good. I have to admit, you had another great idea tonight, Julia."

"I always have good ideas, you should know that. I am always right and I always have great ideas." Julia said, laughing as he took her hand.

They ate as slowly as possible, trying to spend as much time as possible inside the restaurant. The night was rather cold and the prospect of standing watch in the street was not really appealing. When they finally had to leave, William wrapped a woolen shawl around Julia's shoulders and led her out.

"And now, what do we do?" Julia asked.

"We wait." he sighed. "You are soon going to regret wanting to come with me." he smiled.

"Well, even if I regret it when I feel like an ice cube, the dinner was worth it." she said, kissing him.

"Come, we are too obvious here." William said, taking her by the hand and leading her in an alley which had a direct view on George's front door.

"Oh, this is like in a spy book." Julia giggled.

They talked quietly for a while in the shadow of alley, William taking Julia in his arms as she grew colder.

"Julia, I'm going to call you a cab to go home. You're tired, you're freezing, I don't want you to be sick."

"No, I want to stay here. Just hug me tighter and I will be fine." she said, burrying her face in his neck.

When William heard the church bells chime a while later, he realized that he had seen no one around for quite some time. He fished his pocket watch out of his pocket. It was one o'clock. He was pretty sure the killer would not show himself now. He had always struck right when the thief had got home.

"Julia?" William asked, shaking her softly.

"Uh?"

"Let's go inside. Nothing is going to happen now." he said, leading her out of the alley and knocking on the door. The landlady opened the door in her robe and let them in. She had beeen paid extra by the constabulary to let them in and to have the inspector have dinner at her house but that hadn't completely bought her it seemed. When William knocked on George's door, the inspector didn't look much better. He and Julia went in. George was sitting at his table, typing away on his typewriter.

"This whole situation seemed to have inspired him." the Inspector grumbled. "He has not stopped since I came here."

"You can go home, Sir. We'll wait here for a while but everything seems really calm. Maybe the killer recognized George as being a constable."

"He has already killed a pastor, Murdoch, I don't think a constable would have been a problem for him , I'll see you all tomorrow." the inspector said, opening the door and leaving.

"George? Could I bother you for some tea? I'm freezing." Julia asked, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Of course Doctor. Sir, would you like some too?"

"Yes George, that would be nice." William answered, sitting on a chair by the window.

George served both of them and got back to his writing. William asked him questions about his new story and George ended up giving him the begining of the story to read. Contrary to what he had expected, William found himself taken in the story and completely forgot that he was supposed to make sure everything was alright. When he finished the pages George had given him, he realized it was almost four in the morning. He looked around and found out that Julia had lain on George's bed and was sleeping peacefully. George had collapsed on his table and was also sleeping. He figured that there was no need to wake Julia up now, he was not even sure he could wake her. When she was sleeping, it was very hard to wake her up. He had his ways but there was no way he would use them on George's bed. He joined Julia on the bed and she instantly moved to him, draping her arm around his waist, putting her head on his chest and moving one of her legs between his. Her usual sleeping position. William didn't realize he was falling asleep but he was awakened when someone knocked on George's door.

The constable groaned as he sat himself correctly, his back aching from the night on the table. He noticed that William was opening his eyes but Julia was still completely asleep. George got up and went to open the door.

"Oh, Mrs Lynd. You brought me a pie? That's so nice!"


	70. 6x04 A Study in Sherlock

"Where is he?" Julia asked as she ran into the morgue.

George pointed to the laboratory and followed her.

"What happened?" she asked as she appraoched William who was sitting on a chair, his arm badaged.

"It's nothing, Julia." he tried to reassure her.

"You've been shot, William, that's not nothing." she said, taking the bandage off his arm to examine the wound.

"It just grazed me, Julia. I am perfectly fine." he repeated, kissing her cheek as she was bent over to check his arm.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"No, not anymore. I'm fine, I swear." William said, smiling at her as he took her hand.

"Alright, let's go home." Julia said.

As William gathered his things and asked Doctor Grace if Sherlock Holmes would be alright, he walked out of the morgue, his wife by his side. The ride home was silent, Julia never letting go of his hand. As they entered their house, she helped him take his jacket off and walked away quickly, heading for the kitchen. William could tell something was wrong with her. Normally, she wouldn't stop talking, tonight, she had not said a word since they left the morgue. He sighed and followed her. She had her back turned to him and she appeared to be cutting some vegetables.

"Julia? Are you alright?"

She simply nodded.

"You don't look alright." William insisted. "What's wrong?"

He felt her tense and instantly knew that he had asked the wrong question.

"What's wrong William?" she asked, very angry as she truned around to face him. "What's wrong? You've been shot, that's what's wrong! How can you act as if nothing had happened? As if you are fine? You can't be fine William! You've been shot!" she yelled at him. "You've been shot and … and I ..."

She was having trouble breathing correctly, tears were heavily rolling down her cheeks. William walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"Breathe, Julia." he whispered in her ear, one of his hands moving up and down her back. "Just breathe. I'm fine, everything if perfectly fine." He continued, soothing her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Julia had calmed down. When she had managed to get her breathing under control, William moved them to the living room and made her sit on the sofa. He went back to the kitchen quickly to get her a glass of water and sat down next to her.

"What happened Julia?" he asked calmly, placing a hand on her sigh.

"I … I don't know. I'm just really tired these days, and you were shot and ..."

"And?"

"And I'm not the one taking care of you when something happens anymore." she finally admitted.

"Oh, Julia!" William said, taking her back in his arms. "Is that really what you think? You are taking care of me everyday!"

"I know, it's just … I miss being with you during the day. I know it's stupid, that we are married, that we live together but … I miss you." she said, blushing deeply.

"It's not stupid, Julia. I miss you too. We worked together for so long, it's realy hard not having you around. Everytime I go to the morgue and see Doctor Grace, I'm disappointed it's not you." William admitted. "She does a really good job but … she's not you." he sighed.

"How did we survive when I was away for five months?"

"I don't know and there is not point to try and understand because there is absolutely no way I am letting that happen again." William said, hugging her tighter against him.

"I think we're a desperate cause. Shouldn't we be bored with each other by now?" Julia laughed.

* * *

"So, did he leave as David Kingsley or Sherlock Holmes?" Julia asked, taking her dress off and placing it on a chair. "William!"

"What?" he asked, his eyes glued on her body.

"Can you answer my question?"

"What question?" he asked, following her as she walked into the bathroom.

"You are such a man!" she laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because as long as a woman is in her underwear, you would follow her anywhere." she said, walking back in the bedroom.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, you just followed me in the bathroom for no reason and your eyes were stuck either on my chest or on my backside."

"Well, yes, but that's just because it's you, I don't care about any other women." William rationalized.

"That's good to know. Now, would you unlace my corset?"

"With pleasure!" he answered, a huge smile on his face. "I thought you decided not to wear corsets anymore." he said.

"I know but with this dress I have to, it doesn't fit correctly."

"I like when you don't have a corset." William whispered in her ear, making her shiver as he took the corset off.

"Oh I know." Julia laughed, turning around in his arms so she could face him. "You have made it very clear on numerous occasions." she said, kissing him softly. "Now, how come I am almost completely naked and you still have all your clothes on?" she asked, starting to untie his tie.

"Well, you are much more attractive than me so you have to be the one to be naked the longest so I can take it all in." William said, smiling.

"I"ll have to disagree with you here Mr Murdoch. You have a very attracive body. In fact, you should be naked a lot more often." Julia laughed, kissing him before opening his shirt collar. "What is that?" she asked.

"What is what? I can't see my own neck, you know?" William laughed.

"You have a dark line at the base of your throat, almost as if … William, did someone try to strangle you?"

"Yes." he mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, making him sit on the bed to examine his neck closer.

"I didn't want to upset you." he simply said. "And Sherlock saved me anyway, so it's not important."

"Not important? Really William? You should have told me."

"I'm sorry I didn't."

"Is it because of what happened the other day? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I had completely forgotten about it, I swear."

"How can you forget that someone strangled you?" she laughed.


	71. 6x05 Murdoch au Naturel

Shock. That was the feeling written on all four faces. It took a moment for William to react but when he did, he noticed that the Inspector was … looking at Julia.

"Sir! Turn around!" he ordered, walking to Julia to place himself in front of her. He took his jacket off and handed it to her. "Put that on." he said, anger clear in his eyes.

She knew she should tell him not to talk to her like that but she was too happy to have something to cover herself with.

"What are you two still doing here?" William almost barked at the Inspector and George.

"William, calm down." Julia said, taking his arm.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, tunring to her. "Julia, you should sit."

"Why?"

"Because you are taller than me and my jacket doesn't cover as much as it should." he said.

"Can you give me your shirt?"

"What? Why?"

"To cover myself! It can work as a skirt until I go get my clothes."

William groaned but took his vest and suspenders off to give his shirt to Julia. She moved behind a tree to tie William's shirt around her waist while he put his suspenders and vest back on. When Julia appeared back from behind the tree. He wanted to be mad at her, he really did, but he couldn't, she looked too good in his shirt and jacket.

"What … uh, what were you doing here Julia?" he asked, trying to look at her face.

"I told you I wanted to try it." she simply said.

"Yes but why did you choose now to try it? Right when we are investigating these people."

"I have three days off and the weather is really nice. William, I didn't know you would send George here. I was shocked when I saw him by the river and ..."

"What? You saw him … in the colony? While he was … naked?" William asked.

"Yes, but ..."

"Did he see you? I mean, before just now, did he see you naked?"

"Yes. We talked for a while and ..."

"So he saw you." William said, clinching his fist.

"It's not a big deal, William. And I think I was mostly hidden by the easel anyway."

"But he saw you just now. And the Inspector saw you too. Oh God."

"William, it's alright." Julia said, taking his hand.

"But Julia, they saw you naked!"

"I know that. But I don't care."

"Well, I do. I don't like the idea of them thinking of you like that."

"I'm sure they will be more embarassed than me." Julia laughed. "Could we go back to the colony now? I would really like to get my clothes back." she said.

"Yes, let's go." William said, taking her by the hand.

They walked silently for a few minutes, William still holding Julia's hand. When he was absolutely sure he was out of sight from George and the Inspector who were taking care of the murderer, he pulled her to him and pressed her against a tree.

"What are you ..."

She was cut off by her husband's lips assaulting hers. She felt her knees buckle under the intensity of his kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked, trying to get her breathing back under control.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Seeing you dressed like that, I ..."

"Oh don't apologize William. And feel free to do it again anytime you feel like it." she said, kissing him.

* * *

When he opened the front door of his house, he was faced with a white sheet. He felt to find how he could enter. When he finally did, he found another sheet barring the way to the dining room and the stairs.

"Julia?" he called, putting his jacket and hat on the coat rack.

"Yes?" she said, her head appearing in the opening of the sheet.

"What is going on here?"

"Tonight, this house will be available only with people not wearing any clothes."

"What?"

"Takes your clothes off William."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I won't let you come in. And you will be bored rather quickly if you have to stay here all night." she laughed.

"Are you … are you naked right now?" William asked.

"Yes."

Julia laughed when she saw how quick William took his clothes off. Once he was completely naked, she opened the sheet and let him pass. He saw that she had hung dark bed sheets in front of every window.

"So, how was the end of your day?" Julia asked.

"Really, Julia? That's what you want to do? Talk about our days?" William teased.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. To make sure you completely enjoy the nudist experience, there will be no touching before nine o'clock." Julia explained, taking a step back.

"But it's only five Julia!" William exclaimed, looking at the clock.

"Enjoy the experience William!" she said, laughing as she walked into the living room.

"I would rather enjoy another type of experience." he called after her.

They spend their evening as they usually did, Julia reading some medical journal, William working on his invention, preparing dinner, eating.

"So, William, how do you feel?" Julia asked.

"Tortured." he answered, finishing his plate.

"Tortured?"

"How do you think I feel Julia? I have been here for three hours, seeing you walk around completely naked and not being to be able to do anything about it."

"Is that really all you can think about it?" Julia asked.

"When you are naked around me, yes, that's all I can think about. I'm weak, I'm sorry."

Julia didn't know what to say. She had not expected that answer. Her plan had been to make William blush and feel embarassed … it had failed. He was looking at her with so much passion in his eyes that she had to find something to do not to jump on him right at that moment and break her own rule.

"I'll … I'll go clean the dishes. Maybe we could play dominoes after." she said, taking both plates and walking in the kitchen.

William settled on the sofa and read the newspaper. He waited impatiently for her to come back from the kitchen. He was determined to make her break. But she didn't come back.

When the clock struck nine, William ran in the kitchen.


End file.
